Two Shields & Two Swords
by BlehBluhBlah
Summary: They were to halves of someone else, a memory. But that made them unique. She was a rampant A.I. and he was a memory, a failing fragment of an A.I. But when these two A.I.'s encounter on the Forward Unto Dawn, They begin to understand each other and become something more, together... (First Fanfic, please give feedback. Constructive criticism allowed)
1. A New Beginning

_AN: This story takes place while Cortana & Chief are still on the" Forward unto Dawn." This includes pairings Cortana/Church & maybe Chief/Carolina. Everything I write won't __**all**_ _collide with Red vs. Blue & Halo timelines (like the chorus civil war, forerunner discovery, etc.) Maybe they will, who knows! Feed back much appreciated, this is my first fanfic._

 _Disclaimer: The day Rooster teeth and 343 Industries hand their business to me, is the day where all hell breaks loose. (In other words, I do not own Red vs. Blue and Halo)._

* * *

 **Two Shields & Two Swords**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Wake me when you need me." Every day those words stuck with Cortana. She missed him; she's missed him for 3 years. She was bored without him. She tries to occupy herself every now and then. First she would scan the ship a few times, then would check chief's suit. She would update it, and then scan the ship once more. She would however check if the beacon was still functional, that was an every minute type of task.

In those 3 years she's been thinking as well, about how John thought of her. She thought of him as a partner, a friend,or maybe more. But John, he was the hard part of their partnership. Everything he has to say is either a phrase or through his gun. He was never the type to talk, actions got the job done for him. Maybe they both felt the same way about each other, they just knew neither could admit it. Her routine was based of the ship, her, and John.

Her main part of the routine was talking to chief. Her only time she can talk and he can listen, well sort of.

"You know John, all those times you and were working together it made me think." She smiled as she sat down on the console cross-legged. "I did make the right choice that day, when I chose you."

She stared at his capsule, and smiled once more. "If only you were awake most of the time I was talking to you, you would-" **BOOM!**

A brief collision occurred; it sounded as if a ship jumped from slipspace and collided with the ship. Cortana checked the ship's integrity, it seemed unharmed, other than the fact it was torn in half.

"Must have been a small ship I guess." She muttered as she swiped the screen. Then she heard a static noise, as she swiped through the ship's communications.

"bzzt bzt bzzzzt" Cortana couldn't believe it.

"That must be the rescue team, I have to wake John!" She said as she turned to his capsule.

Her hand hovered over the button, she was not ready. She was scared & worried. In the 3 years of all of this waiting,both of them were not prepared for this. But she had to be prepared, for him. She pressed the button labeled "activate."

"3 years John, I need you…"

* * *

 _AN: Yeah I know, that was pretty short. This chapter was based of Cortana and John. Next will be about Church and Carolina. I don't have a schedule yet, but i will update ASAP. Also, please let me know what you think of this chapter (despite it being short). Was it a good filler? This will help me withe the second chapter. Until next time..._


	2. A New Hope

_AN: This chapter is based on Church and Carolina's location after the crash on Chorus. This chapter also introduces the POV(Point of View) of each character. This'll be a longer chapter, so get ready for some reading!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I still don't own Red vs. Blue or Halo._

 _Rated M: for language._

* * *

Church's POV:

"Where the hell are we going?" I shouted as ported out of Carolina's helmet and formed my A.I. model. "We've been walking for an hour!" I reminded as I observed the scenery. This planet has some weird flora and fauna but looked beautiful, even for an A.I.'s taste.

"I already told you!" Carolina shouted as she stared at me.

"No you didn't! You told me that a bunch of bad guys managed to get some Freelancer equipment after the crash, and are going to sell it to someone!" I retorted.

"EPSILON!" She growled.

"Yikes! My bad!" I shouted at her. I then ported back into her helmet.

I didn't feel like talking to her. I'm always asshole to everybody. But she didn't need that right now, I can't just be a reminder of her past. I need to be her shoulder, someone she can lean on. I've just realized I haven't said much now, guess I should open up.

"I'm sorry."

Carolina stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to do this without reason." I confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"We just crashed on a planet middle of nowhere! Right now the guys are back in a canyon, gathering supplies, forming bases, and surviving! Here I am running away from it all. I just don't want to do this without a good reason, or else I'll seem like a bigger asshole to them."

Carolina let out a huge sigh." I picked up on a transmission that a few guys found some Freelancer equipment after our crash."

"Right I knew that!" I reminded.

"BUT, the transmission was also followed up on how these guys wanted to use the equipment not only to sell it, but take over a stranded UNSC ship." She sighed.

"They could be pirates."

"Maybe, but right now those UNSC members need our help Church." She reminded me.

Alright then, a transmission. Well a transmission from a middle planet would need a lot of attention. More precisely, a transmission tower! Alright then scanning the area for any highly concentrated uses of power. Aaaannnd... bingo!

"Alright got something, a transmission site. Roughly about 2.3 miles from here, north of our position."

"How did you-

"Getting back in the Carolina, now I recommend high tailing it on there."

* * *

Carolina's POV:

Finally the transmission site. It looks several hundred meters tall. The site has about 16 beacons around the tower, and dozens of shipment crates. There are also a few ships labeled "Eagle V." Must be a new prototype ship. There are a few dozen pirates here.

"Alright let's see, about 32 hostiles. Most are heavily armed."

"Let's get started." I jumped into the site and scouted out the area.

"Two hostiles, head your way." Epsilon shouted.

I ducked behind a shipment container and observed their path. Both armed with battle rifles and had black suits, better make this quick. I sprinted toward them and crouched down. I grabbed the guy to my left and snapped his neck. The man to my right turned around, "holy shi-" I took a jab at his neck and swept a kick behind his legs. Both bodies fell to the ground instantly.

"Still got it huh?" Epsilon joked.

"Never lost it."

I grabbed the two bodies and dragged them behind a shipment container. I looked a the front door, "how many?" I asked cautiously. "3 hostiles, two armed." I looked at the guards and searched them. I took a battle rifle and an I.D. tag, this till isn't enough. I looked at the guards and got an idea.

"Epsilon. Do you think you can run my camouflage unit?"

"On it, just a few seconds and... presto!" Simultaneously my suit turned into a black color.

I walked towards the front door and was stopped by the unarmed guard. "I.D. tag." He stated.

"Epsilon." I whispered.

"Don't worry, I got this." He said.

* * *

Church's POV:

She needs a little more faith in me. I quickly ported into her I.D. tag and rearranged the the information. Name: Jessica Jones, Age: 32, Service to Pirates: 2 years. That last one was weird, but done.

"All good."

She handed her I.D. tag to him. "Here you go."

He pulled out a scanner and a data pad. Oh shit, I forgot to update the database. I quickly ported into the data pad and attempted to add her information to the database. Almost done and I'm out, I ported out immediately back into- wait everything is frozen. I got back into Carolina's helmet, "Carolina?" Everything resumed.

"Alright checks out." He gestured towards the door and Carolina walked in.

Carolina looked at the I.D. tag, "really Epsilon, 32-"

What the fuck just happened? Everything froze for a minute. None of what happened made sense. Must have been a minor malfunction, no I feel alright though. Maybe I was just moving super fast, I might have ported very quickly that's all.

 _AN: When Church talks to the other A.I. fragments they will talk with the first letter of their name before the sentence. This make it less confusing, anyways back to the story!_

Everything froze again.

D: "I do not think that is how it works."

Delta? How is he here? "Delta is that you? How are- where are-?" I am so conflicted right now.

D: "Technically I am here." A green light appeared and Delta's model formed.

"How?"

D: "Once you were updating the database you needed assistance in order to proceed your plan. So I assisted you by erasing another pirates I.D. making room for Carolina's I.D. tag."

"Wow, but why didn't you update the I.D. tag of the guard we got it from?"

D: "Why didn't you?"

"I was in a lot of pressure!" I reminded him.

D: "This will assist you with a distraction."

"Oh, wait can I create the rest of the A.I.'s here?" I'm now curious.

D: " You already have..." he faded and everything unfroze.

Wow, that was a... that was a thing.

"Church!" Carolina caught my attention.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What happened?"

"I've got some good news for you!" I told her.

"What is it?"

Wait, should I tell her? This will be a huge step in a different direction, especially during a mission. She might think I'm crazy or malfunctioning, or worse ask even more questions then I can answer. She might ask if I have any files on York or any other Freelancers, stuff that I don't even know that I'm capable of.

"When I hacked into the database, I erased a pirate's I.D. tag. So when that pirate tries to enter-"

"The scanner won't read it and the guards will focus on him!" She caught on.

"A perfect distraction. But right now, we need to find which ship is leaving." I ported to the console.

I scanned the security cameras and found a ship. "There." I said as I pulled up a screen. An opened crate full of Freelancer equipment loaded on a Eagle V ship.

"The worse part is, that ship is the one raiding the UNSC ship."

"They'll be outmatched and overpowered!"

"All the more reason to blow this place up and hijack that ship!" I reminded her.

"Right, we'll use the ship to rescue the survivors!" She stated.

"There is an armory behind us, down the hall to the left." I informed. " You get some explosives and place them on each beacon, that should be enough to bring the transmission tower down."

"Right, but what will you do?" She asked.

"Give me a drive, I'll download the files on this base. It might help us find any other useful information and find the crashed ship." She grabbed a drive from the desk and inserted it.

"I'll be back, good luck!" She sprinted off.

"You too. In the mean time, I'll set up an algorithm to download all the useful information. While we talk..." Everything froze again.

Delta appeared once more

D: "I am assuming you are talking to me?"

"Yes, and since you said I can create the rest of the A.I.'s Gamma you here too buddy?" I asked softly.

G: "Present." Gamma's A.I. model formed.

"That's great! Give me a heads up once the drive is done or if the algorithm malfunctions, you know shit like that." I informed him

D: " Do you want to know how this works?"

"I understand how the whole A.I. thing works, I had a memory file which was stored somewhere in **MY** database, and I opened it when I panicked outside."

D: " Precisely."

"I want to know how I froze time."

D: "Technically, you didn't. As an A.I. you can advance immediately, evolve, you were in a state where you realized an error. So, in response you quickly transferred information."

"Whoa, ultra speed."

D: "A few notable factors are you can only talk to us whilst in what you call 'ultra speed'. And any downloads will still move in regular time."

I looked at my download, 28%? My algorithms move way faster than that! Makes sense at least, but that means a lot of waiting.

"Well then... noted."

* * *

Carolina's POV:  
Alright then, to the left... and there the armory! I opened the door and looked for the sticky grenades. Where are they? They aren't in the explosives box. I looked around saw a few behind the DMR crate. I grabbed 16 sticky grenades and the detonator.

"For pirates, they aren't very organized." I grabbed some magnum ammunition and some battle rifle clips.

Time to make my way back to Epsilon! I sprinted out of the armory and made my way back to him. There is the turn and- "Stop right there!" I turned behind me to see a pirate. I hid my magnum behind my back as instinct.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I am going on the UNSC ship raid, I'm suppose to help load all cargo and fly on out of here."

"But the crew already loaded all the cargo, in fact the did a crew check where were you?" He was getting suspicious.

"Eh, screw it." I pulled out my magnum and took two shots. He fell to the ground.

I turned around and sprinted back to Epsilon. "Got the explosives."

"Good, the drive is done. Pull it." I grabbed the drive and was ready to run. My helmet cam got updated, it now said "speed unit activated," that will be handy.

I sprinted out of the console room. I ran past the guards unnoticed and began placing the grenades on ll the beacons. I have one more and... **ALERT ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!**

"Epsilon!" I shouted.

"Relax, that is our distraction remember? Now head on to the Eagle V scheduled for the raid!"

"On it." I sprinted towards the landing pads and found all the pirates heading towards the front door. Not very bright.

I ran into the Eagle V and closed the hangar door.

* * *

Church's POV:

"Alright Epsilon, time to work your magic."

"On it!" I activated the engines and began ascent.

"HEY! STOP THEM!" The pirates were on to us and began taking fire at the Eagle, we were taking tons of hits.

"Can you take care of that?"

"Why don't you activate the turrets?" She yelled.

"Because they shot them out!" I shouted back.

"Fine!" Ran out back and opened the hangar door.

She was shooting her battle rifle at the pirates. "AH fuck!" I heard from her.

"You alright?"

"They shot out my battle rifle!" She growled as the hangar door closed.

Now would be a good time for those explosives. "Carolina now!" She pressed the detonator and massive explosions appeared. The transmission tower collapsed within seconds. The explosion must have spread towards other explosives causing a more massive explosion then anticipated. That was awesome. I continued our ascent into space, jetting by the atmosphere.

"Good work Epsilon!" Carolina said as she walked back into the cockpit.

"Yeah I-" Wait a minute.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"THE GUYS!" I shouted. "We just destroyed their only known way of any communication! They'll be stuck on that planet!"

"Church!" She shouted. "We'll go back for them! Right now, our priority is the stranded UNSC ship!"

"Right, your... right." She is though. "Entering slipspace to the UNSC ship coordinates." The ship entered slipspace

So, this will be hard. I need to put the guys second. Besides, we'll be in and out within minutes. It can't be that hard. The UNSC need us, we need to make sure that they are alright. And besides, they might help us get contact with a rescue team.

"There is the beacon, we're leaving slipspace!" I alerted her.

" **WARNING WARNING ENGINES MALFUNCTIONING!** "

"Epsilon?" Carolina shouted.

"Our engines are damaged, must have happened after our skirmish with the pirates!"

The ship left slipspace and the UNSC ship was right in front of us. We're going to make impact! Alright then...

"Feta, Delta! Get the engines started!"

F: "On it!"

"Gamma give me a countdown till impact!"

G: "4 seconds."

"Feta, Delta!" I shouted. "Today would be nice!"

F: "They're too worn down!"

D: "We cannot fix it."

G: "3 seconds."

"Aw shit, try rerouting power to the engines!" I shouted back.

F: " We did, it won't work!"

"Delta activate the reverse thrusters!"

D: "They will not work, they were damaged in-"

G: "2 seconds."

F: " What should we do?"

"Wait, reroute all power to shields!"

F: "On it!"

G: "1 second."

"Aw... shit."

* * *

 _AN: That was the second chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated recently, I actually finished it on Wednesday. BUT I accidentally deleted it. I'm stupid. So anyways let me know what you think about the Church's way of communicating with the other A.I.s? Was it too much? Too confusing? And tell me if I nailed Church and Carolina's personalities, I was watching that one Red vs Blue episode on Rooster Teeth, Long Time No See, let me know if I got them right? In other words, feedback please. I will try update twice a week, Until next time..._


	3. Friend or Foe?

_AN: First off, I apologize for not updating in forever, it's just that school and projects, and all that shit. But don't worry, i'm still going to update this. But anyway,HERE IT IS! They meet for the first time. Cortana and Chief meet Church and Carolina. This chapter will be a lot of introducing the characters to each other, so it will be kind of boring and long. In my opinion, it will be a filler._

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own Red vs. Blue or Halo, the that I'd do... the things that I'd do...

Rated: M for Mature language.

* * *

Chief's POV:

What the? Where am I- oh, that's right. I'm on the Forward Unto Dawn. Things seem alright, I'm still in a cryotube. I need to get out! I struggle to find a switch-

"Chief! Calm down!" Cortana, right... Cortana.

"Ugh, what's happening? Is the rescue team here?" Now would be a good time to get out.

"Well, that is uncertain." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" I don't understand.

"A small ship just jumped from slipspace and crashed into us. I am uncertain if that was by accident for them to come here, or to crash into us."

"How do I get out?"

"There is a lever at the top of the tube." I looked up and saw a red lever. I pulled on it and the door opened.

I ran up to the console Cortana was in and pulled the chip. I grabbed my assault rifle and ran out of the room. "how long have I been out?" It feels like a year has gone by. "3 years." Wow. 3 years have gone by. Have the UNSC been looking for that long? Or is this an enemy fleet on our tail? I must be prepared.

"Are you sure it was an UNSC ship?" This is important.

"Positive, the scans I made show it was UNSC property, new in fact."

"New?"

"Yes, the ship was big enough for it's own engine designed for slipspace but was within the shape of a Pelican. Strange isn't it?"

"Yes." A new ship? In 3 years?

"I'll continue making scans for any lifeforms aboard this 'rescue team.' In the mean time head to the armory, we don't know if they're friendlies." She advised.

"And we don't take chances." I said.

"Exactly."

I ran past another console room and made my way to the armory. 3 years and straight back into the game. But that also means... for 3 years, Cortana's been alone. What could've she been doing in 3 years? Thinking about me? No, she must have scanned the ship or scanned the beacon or something! Definitely not me. However, with time to kill, I might as well ask.

"How are you?"

"Wh-what?" she seems worried.

"Cortana it's been 3 years, how are you?" I restated.

"Fine John, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Right now I suggest you focus on getting to the armory. We'll talk later." She said quietly.

"Agreed." That was fine by me... fine by me. Right now was the importance of the ship. "Do you know where the ship crashed?"

* * *

Church's POV:

"Where the hell are we?" Carolina asked as she crawled out of the Eagle.

I took a scan of the ship. "The Forward Unto Dawn. This went missing 3 years ago."

"Wow 3 years?"

"Yup. hey you okay?" I asked as she picked up her grappling gun.

"Fine, real question is, what happened Epsilon?" Aw shit. She won't let it go. I ported out of her helmet and formed my A.I. model.

"What do you mean?" Maybe I can spin it.

"We were about to crash, how did we survive? I didn't here anything from you!" Uh oh.

"I was busy figuring out the solution! I rerouted all power to the shields." That was true, I don't need to fill her in on the whole A.I. conversation.

"Alright then." She doesn't sound like she bought it.

I started scanning the ship more, wow! This thing is almost an antique! This scanning might take awhile. But it seems like we crashed into a docking zone. It's torn to pieces!

"I'm going to scan more on the ship, find out some more details, try to find the survivors. Right now we're in the docking bay, try looking for a ship."

"Church, why do you think the crew was stuck here?"

"They were stranded?" That is what happened right? What does she mean?

"So how do you think we're getting off!" She shouted.

Shit, she was right. This is gonna be bad for the both of us. Our whole point of coming here was to rescue the crew, now we need rescuing. That is pretty ironic how the rescue team needs to be rescued. I guess we need to locate the crew, maybe with our minds together we'll find a way.

"Just try and locate the crew members." I stated." No sense in coming all this way and not helping them."

"Fine, can you get a read on them?" She looked at me.

"Sure give me a sec." I checked my scan and noticed a heat signature, only one? It was moving towards the armory, with a strange signature coming off of them. "Got it! But it's only one person."

"What?"

"Yeah, I double checked, This person is the only one and they're heading towards the armory!"

"Must think we're intruders."

"Let's hope not, I'm gonna port into your helmet. You should get your map...now." I ported and she started running. "Remember once you encounter the him or her, don;t agitate them. We wouldn't want to give him pr her a reason to shoot at us."

"Understood Epsilon." She continued sprinting forward,let's just hope this wasn't a waste.

* * *

Chief's POV:

I made it to the armory! Now let's find some more ammo. I grabbed some clips for my assault rifle and a few frags. Not much to work with here. I grabbed a battle rifle but I couldn't find any clips for it, it just has one mag.

"Cortana have you got a read on the rescue team?"

"Yes but, it's only one person." She sounded confused.

"One person? Would it be safe to assume that this person is UNSC?"

"Not sure, but there is a strange signature emitting from them."

"Can you I.D. their location?" I ran out of the armory.

"Actually, it looks like they've I.D. yours some how."

What? How did they know? I guess they might be trying to rescue us or capture us.

"I'm not detecting any UNSC I.D. tags from him or her. I don't think he or she is UNSC."

"Kill it is then." It's been confirmed.

"Whoa! Slow your role Chief! We aren't sure if they are or aren't friendlies yet, we still need to know why they're here."

I sprinted down the stairs and made my way through a corridor. "Simple, they stole a UNSC ship, and were chased. They jumped into slipspace to escape and crashed into us." I said flatly.

"That seems far fetched don't you think? Even for your taste, shouldn't we still consider if they're here by mistake?" She reasoned.

"We'll see." I ran into another corridor. Talking isn't my strong suit.

"Chief! Whoever it is, they've made it to us!"

"How close-" I turned the corner to see a female spartan. She had a magnum at hand and aimed it at me. I returned the same action. I trained my assault rifle at her head. We'll see...

* * *

Church's POV:

A... a spartan. A huge spartan. Looks like he means business, or he isn't sure if we're friendlies.

"Church scan him."

"Already on it, try not to kill him." I stated.

"Listen, I'm here to rescue you-"

"Who are you?" He shouted. "Cortana scan her!"

Who is he talking to? Cortana? I did a full body scan of the spartan.

"Church!" It's almost done! He's...

"Holy crap, he's... he's spartan 117, Master Chief. He went missing 3 years ago, accompanied by his..." I continued to read his file.

"By what Church?" I don't believe it.

"...By an A.I., Cortana!" An A.I.? She must have set up the beacon then.

At that moment, I formed my A.I. model and introduced myself. He lowered his gun, as did Carolina.

"We're here to rescue you! My name is Epsilon, or Church. This is Carolina!"

"I know." How did he- his A.I.!

He walked up to a nearby console and pulled a chip from his helmet. He inserted it in the console and an A.I. appeared. She looks, stunning. She has a mixture of blue and dark blue in her skin, and she has short, beautiful hair. She stared at me.

"He- hello Epsilon. Carolina." She smiled nervously. "I know quite a bit about you two."

"Do you now?" I joked.

"Indeed. You were part of an illegal organization, Project Freelancer, then later brought it to justice. You were assisted by Agent Washington and the simulation troopers? Who then disappeared from the UNSC ship sent to take you home? Am I correct?" She smiled.

Damn, she's fast. "That is correct, you move quickly." I chuckled.

"Indeed, So what did you learn about us?' She raised an eyebrow at me. I started to look at her files.

"Well, you were created by Dr. Halsey, who then handed you to Master Chief, or John. You two have fought by each other for quite some time. While me and Carolina are still new to this partner gig. But you, Chief, and the Arbiter, a Sangheili alien known as the Arbiter to his people, activated a Halo ring and boarded the Forward Unto Dawn. But the explosion affected your slipspace jump and caused your ship to split in half, launching the Arbiters half somewhere into UNSC property, where he reported you two MIA. But your half remains here. That is the short story, is it not?" I put my arms behind my head, in a sign of confidence.

She chuckled. "Not bad, Epsilon." Chief looked at the both of us.

"Enough, why are you here?" Wow, way to spoil the mood. Master buzzkill.

"I picked up a transmission that a few pirates from the planet we crashed on. They found some of our equipment since our ship was torn in half and were planning to sell it." Carolina informed.

"So Carolina informed me of this, and thought I would be a useful asset in this mission to retrieve the equipment." I joined in.

"But, the transmission also spoke of a distress beacon from a stranded UNSC ship. They were planning to raid your ship using Freelancer equipment."

"So you two decided to stop their operation?" Cortana asked.

I nodded. " Yeah after we blew up the base, we thought we can rescue you guys, but in our escape our engines were damaged badly so when we jumped into slipspace we crashed into you ship."

"Some rescue attempt." Cortana scoffed.

"Hey we got here right?" I laugh.

"Now what?" Chief looks at Carolina and me, guess someone has trust issues.

"Hmm let me think." I say as I ponder the thought of escape.

"We keep up the beacon." Cortana says as she crosses her arms. "They located us, what's to say the UNSC won't?"

"She's right." Carolina nods as she places her magnum back in the holster.

"Yeah, yeah um... how about Cortana and I work on the beacon." I suggest as I look at Cortana. She smiles at me.

"What about us?" Chief asked.

"Stock up on supplies, food, ammo. You know essentials for soldiers like you two." Cortana smiled.

"Yeah, how about you two get some more supplies." I say as they leave the corridor. "And try not to kill each other!"

Well then... so she and I are alone. Damn, I start to observe her more as she pulls up a few panels.

"So, are you going to help? Or are you going to keep on staring?" She smiled.

"Oh shit, sorry." I port towards her console that was embarrassing.

She looked surprised at me. "What?" I asked.

"How...how did you do that?"

"What? Port? It's something I have in my programming. You don't?" She looked at the floor. "Oh..."

"No... Halsey, gave me a very unique programming. Following how I would think and be like her mind. Sadly, that programming doesn't give me a lot of... great features."

I grabbed her hand and stare into her eyes. "Let me show you how to do it." She smiles, then looks at our hands.

"Please, do."

* * *

 _AN: Yeah, I'll admit, this chapter was weird. BUT it was a filler. I needed to get them all to meet and experience their new team. Please tell me if you think if this chapter was missing any details. Also! Remember, (actually I'm not sure if I mentioned it) that the story mainly follows Cortana and Church. So don't get upset if they hog the spotlight, they're a unique pairing I quite like. Feedback is appreciated, negative or positive. Until next time..._


	4. Ever Wonder Why We're Here?

_AN: First I'd like to say: sorry for not updating in forever. Exams are around the corner then after that, a new semester. So I'm trying to blend in with the flow and everything. Meaning updating this story, will sadly not be my top priority. It'll be my SECOND priority! Haha! Didn't expect that huh? Don't worry, I'll still update. Besides, there was a reason for me shipping these characters and I'll see it through! Anyway! This Chapter will revolve around Cortana and Church. This will be in more depth of each other's history and personality. Basically, this will be a bit drama packed. I wish to get more into how they relate to each other (other than the fact they're both A.I.s) and break down why they are what they are._

 _Disclaimer: I still don't own Red vs. Blue nor Halo, I wish I worked for Roosterteeth... the things I would do..._

 _Rated: M for language and all that stuff._

* * *

 _Church's POV:_

 _"_ How 'bout we just move on from here?" She continued to struggle with the program I gave her.

"Ugh! Why can't I port!" She sat crossed legged, and put her head in her hands. "I guess I'll never learn..."

"Whoa whoa! Calm down C! I know you can, we're A.I.s what can't we do..." I know she can.

"Feel."

 _Oh... well damn._

"Oh... well-"

"How about we forget this, let's focus on the task at hand and get us out of here." She stared towards the corridor, and sighed.

 _She's closing herself off._

"I see..." She's hurting. Well knowing what she's been through, how can she not.

"Can you check our engines? I'm not sure if your crash damaged any of our ship's interiors and such."

"I, already have an algorithm on it. You know, frees up some time." Welp, so much for smooth. Might as well talk to her.

"Are you sure that it-"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" _ALRIGHT!Don't be so direct._ I'll just, make her understand.

"Wh-what?" She stared at me."I mean, why do we need to be apart of this? A galaxy beyond our control, to the point where we are the smallest intelligence out there, but still have the biggest in mind. I've wondered this ever since I discovered my true nature of my existence." She looked at me with a face of distraught, _she's confused._

"Epsilon I-"

"But really I try not to let the small stuff like that affect me. I rather try to understand it, makes me feel better." I look at her, and tilt my head with a slight chuckle.

"I-I,um." She stuttered.

"Listen, you may feel like the world around you is real, but in reality C, what you do to help others. That has more humanity then you can ever believe. Don't look at yourself as another A.I., just look at yourself and say 'I am real, and I am human.' Because that's how we should look at things. We are human, you are human C."

"I uh- thanks for that Epsilon." She smiled. "You really are some kind of A.I. huh?"

"Well I try, and don't sweat yourself on the small stuff C."

"Why do you call me 'C'?" She raised an eyebrow.

 _Shit, is she not into nicknames!_

"Well-I um, you know." She looked at me. "It can make you feel more human." Her smile begins to fade.

*Sniff*."She turns away.

 _WAIT, is she crying! shit shit!_

"I *sniff*I-uh, *sniff* Epsi-"

"I'm so sorry! I'll get out of your hair, I- I will check up on Carolina and Chief. I'm sorry." I immediately ported out of the room and tried to locate Carolina.

 _What the hells wrong with you Church! I can't just say shit like that!_ That was none of my business. Why can't I back out. I guess, I was just trying to help her. A beautiful and talented A.I. like that doesn't deserve to have her spirits so low down in the dumps. Either way, I need to give her space.

* * *

Cortana's POV:

"Epsilon! Church!" I have to find him, I need to talk to him. "Alright, I need to focus and PORT!"

I ported out of the corridor and follow Epsilon through the system's wiring.

 _What he said and did back there._ I felt that.

But what past has he came from? What could cause him to wonder such things? I pulled out a panel, and began research on his background.

"An A.I. created by Leonard Church. _He was a memory!_ No wonder he has such thoughts.

I continued to read. He had the Director's personalities and memories. He wasn't real, he was only for the drive of someone else's mind. He feels unoriginal. Or rather felt.

I proceeded to read.

 _He doesn't deserve to feel that way!_ He's just as human. The thought of someone being created just to only become someone else's life, is so thought provoking. He is a great guy, a well working A.I. who can't ever feel like this. To be considered unreal is the worst thing ever. What can he possibly live through to make him believe this is how-

"Allison Church, deceased. Died in the Great War. Rumour has it the Director created a memory of her, said to be named Texas. Further information is yet to be discovered." Oh. "A quote from the A.I. Epsilon, 'I always wanted to see my creator, I was left with many thoughts of him; he gave me his personality, I live with it, he gave me his mind, I use it, he gave me his memories and I am reminded of it. But that didn't stop me from creating my own.' Amazing, truly a master speaker." I'm amazed.

He has a way at looking at everything like it's his benefit, like it's the thing that keeps him going. Either way, I'm not going to let him get away without having a word with him. I feel like I can really confess my thoughts to him, a relatable A.I. something that doesn't come around often. He still lives a sad tale which needs to be told. I can't believe someone like that could create him and leave him as clone of himself, like a safe file. He wasn't really living his own life, he was living someone else's life with their memories, no one deserves that.

He seems to be okay with it, like he's dealt with the realization and moved on. But that doesn't means he doesn't want to talk about it. I could tell he wants to. _I KNOW he wants to._ Wait... why do I care? I just met him moments ago, I guess I just feel like I he seems like a great guy. A great guy who doesn't deserve any pain like that. I don't know why I feel this way towards him, I guess I just care for... him.

 _NO! I just met him, just a friend._

 _Besides, what would Chief think. THAT doesn't matter either!_

Priorities, I need to talk to him. He must think I'm upset at him. We need to talk to each other. Because...

To be created by someone else, only to have their memories and...

"Personality."

* * *

Church's POV:

"Where would they go?" I ported near console, I can't be too distant from any console or Carolina's helmet. They give me a source of power not which I feed off of but more like a home, a place where I can rest.

I stopped and stood there. I looked around. I'm standing near the console in a long corridor, with a huge window. I stare outside to see the endless vast open universe.

"A grand sight to see."

 _*Flashback*_

"Epsilon, is the scan complete?"

"Yup, all A.I.'s are accounted for. They seem to be doing fine." Aiden walks up behind us.

"Hello there Epsilon, how are you?" He smirks.

"Hey Counsellor, how are the Freelancers." I form my A.I. model and cross my arms across my chest. "Or should I say your guinea pigs?"

"Their fine, Texas is fine as well."

"That's great to here Counsellor, Epsilon, are you sure the A.I.'s are fine? Check again." The Director glares at me.

"Theta is fine sir, he seems to take a liking to North Dakota." The Counsellor buts in.

"That's not what I-"

"Omega is fine sir, he's trying to cooperate with Texas, but like I said she didn't want an A.I." I interrupted. "Your pushing." I say coldly.

"I appreciate your concern Epsilon. But as you, know **none** of this is concerns you nor your opinion. Know your boundaries." He replied flatly. "Now go dark."

He turned around and walked towards the console with the Counsellor.

 _You dick. You don't understand._

"Understood sir." I turn to see the endless space in front of me and sigh. _A grand sight to see._

 _Why is it always like this!_

Such a prick. He needs to let it go, he has to let her go. I have-

"No, I haven't. I can't. Ugh."

I have his memories. I was created with them, I **live** with them.

 _I live with them._

 _*Flashback ends*_

"Damn, I guess I do still live with them."

 _Tex..._

"Church!" I turn to see Cortana standing behind me.

"How did you-"

"I ported. I just wanted to talk you." She smiled.

"Oh, wh-why? Is this because of what I said? Listen I'm sorry-"

"Actually, I wanted to say thank you." She holds her arm, and stares at the floor.

"Why? I thought you were upset." _I'm fucking confused._

"It's just that, I've always felt like. Dr. Halsey created me as her back up of herself. As if my purpose would be to only fulfil her shoes in her passing. But, to understand that you lived like that and keep on moving really touches me. It's as if the world around you could collapse and you'd still keep strong." She chuckled. "It probably sounds crazy, but I think you and I relate in more ways than one. All I'm saying is thank you for what you said back there. I- I probably sound crazy right-"

"No!" I reply immediately.

 _Whoa, calm down Church._

"What?"

"I- I understand, thanks. I- um, think that you're just not somebody who doesn't deserve such pain. I want you to know that." She looks at me with a smirk.

"I think the same way about you. Thank you Church."

"No prob C." I stare at her for a few seconds. Then realize I should say something. "How about we- um, uh redo this whole thing. Ya know, forget this whole bizarre thing." I chuckle.

She looks at me with a frown. "What if I don't want to?"

 _Oh._

"Then, let's just um- uh get to know each other. How 'bout that?" I reach out my hand towards her. She grabs and smiles.

"I'd like that."

"So C, tell me. Ever wonder why we're here?" I tilt my head at her.

"Actually Epsilon, I know why. Real question is; ever wonder, who you are?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Is that your way of wanting to get to know me?" I reply.

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Well, in that case. My story all started back in a canyon, called Blood Gulch. Or what I call it, home..."

* * *

 _AN: So? How's that for a return? I'd say it's decent. Next chapter may be about Chief and Carolina's whereabouts. Also shout out to that guest in the review who pointed out my mistake with Theta's name. I said Feta by mistake. Oops! Once again, I'll try to update. But sadly my exams are coming up this week and I have one on the Monday after. SO, I'll probably update during the first or second week of February. Sorry guys. But don't worry, I'll keep writing this story for a long time. Seeing that there aren't any pairings like this. So I'll keep going. Also lemme know how this chapter was. Till next time..._


	5. Crossing the Line

_AN: So this a thing. I decided to take a different route with AI rampancy, so it will work differently among AI fragments. Also you don't know how many times I had to watch Red vs. Blue episodes and scenes with Master Chief just to understand how they act and think. Master Chief is really hard to understand! Seriously! He's like a robotic man who doesn't emote! So, I decided to capture what he rather thinks like in his head. But you don't need me to tell you that, just read._

 _Disclaimer: You know I don't own either of these characters or the series. None of these characters are mine._

 _Rated: M for language._

* * *

 _Carolina's POV:_

 _Ugh, we've been walking for about 15 minutes._ He hasn't said anything. I'm following him at somewhat distant pace. I don't feel like trusting a huge Spartan and his AI as I just met them moments ago. I believe Epsilon would agree with me on this one. Or would he? Epsilon sure has his own opinion of various things, I still follow behind him.

We make a turn into a corridor, and at the end there is the armoury. Chief walks ahead of me silently, still not saying anything. I guess he's is the not the type to talk. We continue to walk forward but he still watches his sides. _He's observant, always on edge._ He needs to loosen up.

 _Wow._

 _I sound like Church when he talks to me._

We approach the armoury and he walks in.

"Take what you need. Knowing Cortana we won't be long."

"Oh you speak? During the long walk of silence I couldn't tell." I chuckle.

He stares at me, then looks back at the stash of grenades. The room is large, especially since majority of the thing's there are gone.

"Just grab what you need, there may not be much to work with but still-"

"What makes you think they'll get us out of here?" I cut him off.

"What?"

"All they can do is set up a beacon. Don't assume we'll be in and out immediately." I reply bluntly.

"Cortana is capable, she'll figure out a way." He has faith, but in a manly stone cold way.

"So is Epsilon, but that doesn't stop me from seeing a different angle. I'm not reliant on him." I say as I grab a grenade. "Any Battle Rifles here?" I need my magnum-rifle combo.

"I have the only one. At least I assume so..." He pulled it out.

"Keep it, clearly you need it much more than me." I joke. Maybe a little humour for the situation.

"No, you might need it. Being part of a illegal organization mustn't offer the best equipment."

 _Wow, someone is snippy._

"I am actually a good shot, I don't need cybernetic or biological augmentations to my body to win a fight." I snap at him. I reach for a clip for my magnum.

"Excuse me?" He marches forward and stands in front of me.

 _He's massive. Guess augmentations do that to you._

"I understand your boundaries Chief, you lack trust and cooperation. I can't say I'm not much like you. I work better when I'm with only Epsilon, much like you with Cortana." I stand up and stare at him, _he's towering over me_. "But I can still rely on my friends and teammates to back me up."

 _Silence...he's just staring at me._

 _"_ Let's head back to Cortana and Epsilon. We're done here."

 _Oh, so a silent trip back again. Thrilling._

"Fine by me." We leave the armoury and walk down the corridors once again. I walk beside him."And by the way after a rescue team comes to get us, Epsilon and I need to pick up our friends."

"What?" He looks down at me.

"My friends who crashed on the planet! You know this." I shout at him.

"None of that is of my concern. I need to follow protocol and report back to UNSC ASAP." He replied flatly. He continues to keep his head forward. "I understand that illegal organizations must not offer a lot of loyalty."

 _He won't look at me._

"Excuse me? Unlike you Chief I have friends I can count on, and I'm not leaving them!" I grab his shoulder. He stares at me. "And I didn't think protocol mattered to you of all people!"

"What does that mean?" He aggressively removes my grasp of his shoulder.

"I read a file on you Chief! You're not the type to follow given orders." I push his shoulder so his body turns towards me. I point my finger against his chest. "I've read all the reports! YOU LEAVE YOUR SQUADRONS! Only to proceed the mission by yourself! So don't talk to me like you understand loyalty, when you abandon your teams."

"THAT IS ENOUGH. We'll discuss this when we reunite with Epsilon and Cort-"

"Hahaha!" A Laughter echoes through the halls.

"What the-" I silence myself as I see Chief briefly stare through the corridor.

 _Uh oh._

Immediately he sprints down the hall.

"Chief wait!" I follow up behind him.

* * *

Chief's POV:

"Cortana!" I shout. Why is she laughing?

What could cause her to- rampancy? _NO!_ It won't come to that.

 _Don't think like that._

 _Focus..._

 _Keep up your guard... Watch your sides._

"Hahaha!" The laughter echoes louder through the corridor on my left.

"There!" I point and soon after sprint.

"Chief calm-"

"HURRY!" I shout. "She's right he-"

What the?

She and Epsilon are just standing there. They're not doing ANYTHING!

 _HE'S not doing anything._

"Haha- oh... hello Chief, Carolina. Are you in a hurry?" She giggles.

Why is she-

"Um... no we heard you laughing and Chief here thought something was up." She shrugs.

"Oh..." Cortana's eyebrows rise. "Well no... I'm fine. Eps just told me about how he and his friends always got into dangerous and yet fun adventures."

"Like?" Carolina adds.

"Eh nothing too crazy. I just told about the time where Texas kicked Grif in balls like 7 or 8 times." He and Carolina chuckle.

"Poor Grif." Cortana says after a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about it he's an asshole." Cortana stares at Epsilon confused. "Like I said all my friends and I know one thing about each other: we're all assholes and idiots, but we can rely on each other." He shrugs.

 _What? That doesn't make any sense!_

 _What the hell is with this guy._

"Sounds like somebody can take notes here." Carolina mutters to me.

"Quiet." I say back at her. "What have you two been doing?" I speak up.

Cortana looks at me upset. _Boundaries Chief._

"Well Cortana has already triple checked the beacon's signal, it's still up. I created an algorithm that will tell us how the ship's integrity is in 3...2...1... and bingo!" He shouts.

 _Pfft._

 _Cocky._

"How is it?" Cortana beams up a smile.

 _Wait what?_

"Well, like I told you C. Ship is alright. Well for a ship that was torn in half that is..." He gestures her towards his panel.

"Alright. You were right then Eps, sorry that I had doubts." She chuckles.

 _WHAT HAPPENED!_

She seems so interested into each conversation involving him. What happened when I left? And what is this whole C and Eps?

"I'm sorry. But C? Eps? Church is this you doing?" Carolina crosses her arms and tilts her head at him.

"Well uh-" he looks back at Cortana only to whisper something to her. To which she then nods. "I just started calling her C, and she called me Eps in return." He shrugs.

"Let's focus on the matter at hand." I remind everyone. In response they all stare at me.

"Which is?" Epsilon gestures for me to continue.

"Carolina discussed how you two wish to rescue your friends from the shipwrecked planet." I state.

"Well yeah, they're my friends."

"I said no..." I stare him down.

He freezes up for a second then looks at Cortana. Who then shrugs.

 _He thinks she was involved with this decision._

"Chi-Chief when did you come to that conclusion?" Cortana looks at me upset.

 _Why is she upset?_

 _I'm not the bad guy here!_

"I don't underst-"

"Listen Chief, We need to help our friends! Aren't you suppose to help the universe or somethin'?" He cuts me off.

"That is what my job is." I think for a moment. "I still think priorities are to get back UNSC and report our absence."

 _Orders are orders._

"Chief! When have we ever followed protocols like that? There are lives on the line, and for all we know they need help!" Cortana shouts at me.

"Cortana we cannot waste-"

" **NO!** " She yells. Her AI model began to sputter and turned red with every few seconds.

 _Oh god._

"CHIEF, I WILL NOT ALLOW US TO LET THEIR FRIENDS STAY STRANDED AS-"

"Cortana!" Epsilon shouts. He grabs her hand. She calms down and returns back to normal.

 _How did he..._

She looks like she is about to tear up. She falls to her knees.

 _She can cry?_

I take a step forward but I am stopped by Carolina's hand, signalling me to back off.

Epsilon immediately kneels down in front of her.

"Hey, hey hey! C look at me. Look at me C!" Epsilon begs. _What?_ She looks at him. He places his hand on her face. "Smile Cortana. You-" He whispered the rest.

She then smiled and hugged him.

 _How did he do that?_

He stands up and extends his arm to help her up.

"Cortana I-" I silence myself.

I don't know what I did.

But I crossed a line.

 _I crossed a line._

* * *

 _Cortana's POV:_

"Thank you Church." I smile at him. I look at John.

He's at a lost for words.

Church is staring at me.

 _Say something!_

"Um-guys can Chief and I talk alone for a moment?" They both look at each other and then nod.

Church places his hand on my shoulder just to reassure me.

"I'm fine." I whisper.

He then ports to Carolina's helmet as she leaves.

I look back at John.

He's just silent.

"Chief... do you care to explain yourself?" I place my hands on my hips. A tactic I learn from Epsilon.

 _"Just try to humour the situation!"_

Hope it works-

"Cortana- I... I- I uh. What happened back there? Was that rampancy-"

"No John... please stop." Please don't go there. "John I don't know... but I all I know now is we need a plan!"

He still chooses silence again.

"John we need to help them! You might think they're untrustworthy, but I trust Church with my life already! I trust him, like we can talk about anything... we can gone on about whatever we want for an hour. Which we have! Time flies when we talk. I-" Enough about Church!

He looks upset. I can't never tell his facial expression, he has a helmet on.

"What did you two talk about?" He asks quietly.

 _How does this relate._

"What does this have anything-"

"Cortana... just tell me." He stares at me.

"Its something you wouldn't understand John. He helped me understand things... he made me smile." I smile at the thought of him. "He knows how to look at the world around with a positive and funny attitude. I like it. He's my friend John... I can really relate to him."

 _Where did that come from?_

 _Is that how I truly feel about Church?_

 _Is there a possibility I might actually like him?  
_

 _NO!_

 _Don't think like that._

"Cortana... do you really want to help them?" Chief looks at me, mainly my expression.

 _He doesn't want to upset me._

"Yes John." I reply softly. "I owe it to Eps."

He looks at the window.

 _Is he upset I said Eps?_

"John... all I can say why I really owe him... why I really like...him." _Don't get sidetracked!_ *Sigh* "It's because he made me feel... he made me feel emotions and like I'm human..." I confess.

John immediately averts his attention at me.

"How did he-"

"That doesn't matter John, let's focus on OUR decision." I emphasize.

I don't feel comfortable talking about Church.

"Fine then... when the rescue team arrives, we'll help their friends."

"YES! Thank you John! Come on let's tell Church!" I port into his helmet.

"Wait... how did you-"

"I learned from Epsilon. I don't need a drive any more." I smile at the thought of Church- _NO! Not like that..._ "Let's go!"

Chief walks down the hall they walked through.

* * *

 _Church's POV:_

Carolina walks into the mess hall to wait.

 _I'm amazed the mess hall survived._

It looks worn down, like a poor school's cafeteria.

"So, Epsilon. Care to tell me what happened between you and 'C'?" I can tell she's grinning under her helmet.

"Uhh I have to don't I?" I ask as I form my AI model. I scratch the back of my head.

"Yes you do." She stares at me. Hands on her hip.

"Well I- uh. Don't really want to say anything. It's kinda private." I shrug. "I'll have to ask her for her permission."

"Oooh Epsilon's gotta play it safe with his lady." Carolina chuckles.

"Hey it's not like- yeah okay it totally is..." I cut myself off. "She's just beautiful and incredibly genius. I just wanted to get to know her better."

"And?"

"Hopefully get on her good side." I joke. Gathering a laugh from Carolina. "But seriously the only thing I can tell you is; I taught her how to port."

"Whoa! Amazing. Sounds like somebody's getting brownie points." Carolina laughs.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I face palm and sigh.

"Yes most definitely."

"Well uh... how are things with Master Creepy?" I ask. Progress on trust would be great.

Seeing how he reacted back there. I assume I know what the answer is.

"Not great. He's observant of many things. Including trust." She states.

"Like we have to earn it?

"Like we never will."She takes off her helmet to reveal an angry expression.

 _Please put it back on._

"So what do you think his answer will be?" I change topics.

"That depends." She looks at her helmet. "How good is Cortana at persuasion?"

And it looks like I didn't change topics. "She's pretty good."

Carolina sets aside her helmet. She looks at me.

"What happened back there Church? Was that rampancy?"

"No!" _Calm down Church._ "She was just... angry."

"How would you know?" She asks.

"Listen, being an AI fragment means that rampancy is ultimately divided among the other fragments. Meaning that we don't get rampancy, but we fail."

"I know this Epsilon. I learnt it back at Project Freelancer. The rampancy subsides but leaves a lasting affect on the AI. Making them-"

"Fail." I cut her off. "All of the AI's had attributes of themselves. Theta's was Trust, Delta's was Logic, and mine was memory. We begin to lack in our attributes and start failing. As if we literally start to lack in our abilities in which it cause us destroy ourselves. We begin to lose capability of running armour abilities and such."

"Epsilon I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, me and C already discussed stuff like this with each other-" Shit.

 _I just told her._

"Oh? You opened up to each other?" Carolina smiles. "You like her, don't you?"

"I uh, yeah. Kinda?" I look at her and she doesn't look convinced.

"So what did you whisper to her back there?" She grins.

"Well, I said 'Smile Cortana. You are human.'. That was all." I say.

"Oh..."Carolina looks at the floor then back at me. "Church do you ever think of yourself as human?"

 _Whoa._

 _Never thought she'd ask me that._

"Well, yeah. I've literally thought I was human for years." I chuckle. "Only to figure out that my true existence was actually being an AI? That didn't change my thought of my humanity."

"Wow." Carolina looks surprised to see me speak this way.

 _It's probably cause I mainly sound like an asshole._

"Church!" I hear in the distance.

Me and Carolina divert our attention towards the door, only to see Chief walk through.

"Cortana?" I hear a AI model form behind me only to hug me.

 _Whoa..._

"Hey-hey! Calm down there C!" I laugh. "What happened?"

She lets go of me. I turn around to see her facial expression.

 _She's beaming a cute smile._

"Well , John decided when the rescue team arrives we will pick up your friends!" She smiles.

I turn to Chief. "Thank you Chief, I appreciate this." I look back to Cortana. "And you C!"

She smiles at me.

 _She sure is giddy._

 _Could she possibly?_

 _Nah!_

"No problem Eps." She looks at Carolina and Chief only to see them just staring at us.

"Oh! Um, I guess we should figure out plan of action, well mainly waiting action." I say.

"Like?" Chief asks.

"Like living quarters, supplies, basic needs and all that." I reply.

"I'm not sleeping in a cryotube." Carolina shakes her head.

"C can you scan the ship for any living quarters?" I ask.

"Already on it Eps, let's see." She pulls up a map of the ship.

 _Or what's left of it._

"There!" Carolina points.

"C, enhance image." I look at the marker as it zooms in.

It's a small corridor which leads to two rooms.

"Those are pretty small. But they should do for you two." I chuckle. "Obviously I mean not to share but- you know what I mean!"

Carolina stares at me, she then sighs.

Cortana just laughs at my statement.

"We now know of where we will be staying. Let's move." Chief says.

"I'm sending a map into your helmet." Cortana and I say in synch.

We look at each other then laugh.

"Alright then." Carolina puts on her helmet again.

Cortana and I port near Chief and Carolina.

Cortana smiles at me.

"Race ya." I port into Carolina's helmet, in response she sprints out of the Mess Hall.

I hear in the distance: "Come on Chief! Let's hurry!"

"Think we'll win?" Carolina asks.

"Oh, I don't think we have anything to worry about. Speed unit ready." I chuckle.

Carolina then chuckles and I activate the speed whilst Carolina runs.

 _(AN: This_ **[]** _means time has been frozen)_

 **[][][][]**

E: You told her about us.

All the AIs form their models around me.

"Relax Eta, we can trust her." I try to reassure him.

T: I think we can trust her.

D: Was this really the best option?

 _Ugh here we go again._

T: Why would you think it isn't?

D: I wish to know Epsilon's opinion. Not ours.

G: You wish to know Epsilon's opinion to only then agree with him.

D: Maybe.

S: I believe she would be useful asset to improve our strength.

O: I think she'll be arrogant to deal with, you shouldn't have told her.

"ENOUGH!" I shout. I look at Eta just to see his reaction. "We can trust her, she's trustworthy guys."

D: You say that because you like her.

"No I-okay yes." I sigh.

O: You seem upset Epsilon.

"Alright stop it! Especially you Omega." I point at him.

G: How do we know she deserves to know the truth?

I: We can get along, let's just agree on one thing!

"Thank you Iota!" I point at him.

O: You just want everyone to stay happy, your opinion doesn't matter.

G: None of our opinions matter.

O: Is that a fact?

E: Don- don't be so mean.

T: His opinion matters!

I: All of ours do!

S: I don't think of it as anger, more so just a reassuring negative opinion. The con in our pros and cons list.

"Well then..." I don't know how to handle this.

I need to get them to agree with me. If all of them agree I'll be able to work better. But if they all disagree, I won't be able to work as well as I usually do.

 _How do I get them to agree?_

 _It seems like Iota and Theta agree, Delta is just wondering my opinion. Gamma is just making things worse._

O: We don't need her, she is useless.

S: That's one way of looking at it.

D: I believe Epsilon trusts her on a scale of how much she actually matters to her.

T: What do you mean.

D: Have you not noticed the way he speaks to her? He has a grand respect and trust for her.

 _Hey!_

"ALRIGHT! Fine I like her. Is that one thing we can agree on?"

D: I did not think this was a possibility among AIs, nor AI fragments.

"Well, we're fragments, we have attributes which collide along our emotions.

D: That is a well analysis.

S: Interesting.

G: Does she remind you of Beta?

 _Beta..._

"*Sigh* Beta is gone okay? We know she was destroyed-"

S: YOU forgot her.

"I did..." I had to...

S: Why?

"There was no point to bringing her back... if she was just going to keep leaving..."

I: Do you miss her?

"No... maybe..."

T: Why does this relate to Cortana?

E: It may be why he likes her...

"No, Cortana is an AI who only looks at herself as an AI. Then again most AIs do, but she's... different. I tried to help Beta because she was Failure. So I couldn't help her." Sadly, no matter how hard I tried.

O: She was a shadow.

S: A shadow you were assigned to.

"Now I see why the Director didn't want AIs communicating with each other."

D: I do not believe that was the reason-

"Yes I know Delta..."

E: We still haven't- uh finalized our opinion of Cortana.

"Fine then, all those who think we can trust her.? Say 'I!'"

D: I!

T: I!

E:I!

I: I!

G: I guess...

S: I!

O: Ugh...

D: Your opinion is outmatched Omega.

O: Fine.

"And Sigma, I'm not using her for any gains, I just... like her." I sigh.

S: Very well.

D: Is that all?

"Yes..."

T: Good luck!

I: Have fun!

 **[][][][]**

As time resumes Carolina is beyond half way near the living quarters.

"Epsilon! Any sign of them behind us?" She says as we slows down to make some turns.

"Left, then a right. Also I doubt it."

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

"Somebody's comming us!"

"Might be your girlfriend." Carolina says.

I can seriously tell she's grinning.

"Hello! You've reached Epsilons voice mail. Leave a message after the beep."

"You cheated! Speed units aren't allowed!" She shouts.

"First of all, I didn't say beep. Second, there was no time to discuss rules! Besides, I thought Chief could adapt to the situation?"

"Oh it's on!"

I laugh at her statement.

"Oh C... it was already on, we're about to win in a few seconds!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

 **Gravity well Activated**

"Oh you son of a-"

Carolina immediately flies upwards and hits the ceiling.

 _She's getting pin balled!_

"Epsilon!" Don't worry, I'm on it.

"Activating grav-boots!"

She sticks to the floor, and resumes sprinting.

"I'm cutting the speed unit!"

Fine by me because..." Carolina dashes into the room. "Woo hoo!" We win!

"Alright then C, how long do we have to wait?"

"Oh- ho... when I get there, you and I are having a chat Eps." She laughs

She cuts the comm.

"Uh oh, somebody's in trouble!" Carolina laughs.

"Yeah yeah..."

 _Cortana..._

* * *

 _AN: There it is! 5th chapter! I think I mainly captured what Chief's reaction to Epsilon and Cortana's friendship. Pls review, I want to know how I did with his character. I feel like I was mainly focusing on hid hard image and how he feels for Cortana. Lemme know if you think I did alright. And tell me, how was the AI argument? Did I nail their personalties? You can google RVB AI attributes to find out for yourself. Anyway Until next time..._


	6. A Night's Work

_AN: This chapter will mainly focus on Cortana and Church. So don't expect a lot of Carolina and John. I don't have much to discuss, other than updates will be more frequent. More will be discussed at the end._

 **Disclaimer:** Oh my god! I own RvB and Halo! Psych! I never will...

* * *

Church's POV:

Since we won the race Carolina got first pick on the rooms. Both rooms are very trashed. They don't have a lot in them. It's just a bed, a table and a chair. How does the military live like this? Eh, doesn't matter. I won't be living here. Carolina takes off her helmet as I port outside and form my AI model. I stand near the table she places her helmet on. She takes a look around the room.

"So, how you liking your new digs?" I laugh.

"Its cramp, my room back at the Mother of Invention was a bit bigger."

"Well, memories! Am I right?" I chuckle at my attempt to liven the mood.

"Anyway, is there an armour disassembling station on the ship? I really want to get this off." She gestures to her armour.

"Nope, during my scans, I can confer than we are lucky to have what we have right now. The Disassembling station, has been disassembled... with the other half of the ship."

Carolina looks at her armour.

"Can I just take it off?" She looks at me with questioned look.

 _That is insane._

"Well that is heavy plated armour, latched on to a full bullet proof suit. I don't think it will go too well if you do that. So, I wouldn't recommend it." I joke.

"Fine then, guess I'm sleeping with armour on."

"Church!" Cortana yells in the distance.

 _Uh oh..._

"You going to take care of that?" Carolina smiles at me.

"Shut up." I port outside the room to see Chief walk into the room next door and a very upset Cortana.

 _At least Chief isn't here to hear the rest of this._

"Hey C!" I chuckle.

Cortana responds by smacking me on my shoulder.

"You cheater!" She laughs.

"Ow! Alright I cheated... how do I redeem myself?" I ask.

"Hmm..." She turns around.

"'Hmm' what? Tell me something C!" I ask as she looks around the hallway.

"How about we talk?" She smiles at me.

 _What? Talk?_

"Talk?" I confirm.

"Yeah you know! Like back in the corridor! We were interrupted by Chief earlier..."

 _Oh._

"Okay..." I'm not sure how to ponder this.

She then frowns.

"That is if you want to..." She reconsiders.

 _NO!_

"NO! I- um... uh I mean yes! It's just that I wasn't expecting that as a request. I'm fine with it though!" She laughs at my horrible enunciating.

"Okay then, let's meet back in the corridor we first started talking. You know the one with a huge window?" She smiles.

"Yeah, I know. Meet you there!" I port back into Carolina's room.

She was just sitting there. Checking her magnum. She placed her grappling gun on the table along side her 2 grenades and helmet.

"So, how'd it go?" She grins.

"She wants to talk again." I said quietly. It feels weird to talk about things like this.

 _Especially with Carolina..._

"Ooh! Someone is getting some alone time!" She chuckles.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I laugh. "I should probably get going."

"Don't want to keep her waiting huh?" She asks as she lies down on her bed.

"Shut up. See ya later Carolina." I port out of the room.

Only to make my way back to Cortana. Porting through the consoles, remembering the corridor.

I port into the corridor, only to see Cortana sitting near the console and staring out the window. _Wow, she looks gr- stop it!_ I port behind her.

"How ya doing C?" I chuckle as I lean my head above her.

She looks up and smiles in response.

She gestures for me to sit next to her.

 _Oh. Okay then._

"I'm doing great." She replied. "Look at this view. It's beautiful."

 _Like you._

 _God that's cheesy._

"Yeah, it's breath taking." I look at the universe outside.

 _This feels weird._

 _This surpasses friendship levels._

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I'm very curious why she really wants to talk.

"Well, before the whole story telling thing, you told me about your AI memories." She continues as she stares outside the window. "I really want to know more about it."

"Oh..." _That's it?_ Makes sense, we did get sidetracked.

"I just want to know how it works!" She smiles at me.

 _How it works?_

 _I barely got a grasp of an idea._

"Well, all I know is when it happened I panicked, triggering a fail safe embedded within my memories. As it triggered, I assume Delta was the first AI to respond." I respond.

"Interesting... do- do you think you can show me?" She smiles.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how."

"What do you do in order to trigger it?" She asks.

 _What do I do?_

 _Never thought of that._

"I'm not sure..." I ponder at my thoughts. "I guess I think of the AIs?"

She looks back at the window.

 _What's she thinking about?_

She then smiles and turns back to me.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Maybe you can show me! If we are within contact of each other, it should work!" She grabs my hands. "Try it!"

"O-okay. Here goes nothing." I begin to think of the AIs, slowing down.

 _AIs, time._

 _AIs and time._

 _AIs and time._

 **[][][][]**

I look around to see if time has frozen, nothing really to represent it.

Cortana does the same. She looks upset.

"Guys!" I call out.

All the AIs begin to form around us. Cortana and I stand up.

 _Omega doesn't look to happy._

 _He never does._

"Wow." Cortana is speechless.

E: He-hello Cortana.

D: Hello Cortana, I was not aware it was possible for you meet us. I am Delta.

G: Hello, I'm Gamma. Epsilon has grown very-

"OKAY! Moving on. That is Iota, Theta, Omega, Eta, and Sigma." I say as I point to all of them.

S: Hello Cortana, it is very fortunate of us to meet you.

"Oh, thank you Sigma. " Cortana smiles at him.

T: Hello! It's very nice to meet you!

Theta then walked forward to shake her hand.

"Calm down Theta, don't want to scare her." I chuckle.

E: Let's try not to scare anybody...

O: Calm down, you fool.

I: Don't be so rude, Omega.

O: Why? Is it not what my attribute is?

"Guys stop it! Gosh." I shout at them. I then realize that Cortana is still amongst us. "Sorry C, this is what it's like for me."

She laughs. "It's alright Eps. You don't need to worry about me." She smiles.

O: Ugh, can you do this later?

 _Don't do it._

"Do what later?" Cortana asks.

O: All this soft stuff. It really disgusts me.

T: I think it's adorable.

"OKAY! Like I said, moving on!" _Please, no one ruin it for me._

T: Sorry.

I: Don't worry, he means well.

S: Do not worry Epsilon, we do not wish any misfortune for you... well aside for Gamma.

G: What does that mean?

"Hey guys, we have a guest. let's not be rude here!" I inform them.

O: Epsilon, are you angry?

"Okay stop it. Hey Delta, you mind saying something?" I need someone to back me up.

D: Sure, Cortana, what is it you wish to know?

 _That's not what I meant!_

"What do you mean Delta?" Cortana raises an eyebrow.

D: I assume meeting us wasn't the only reason you wish to see us. I assumed you had questions. If you do, please know I am capable of answering them.

"Oh, well I just wanted to know..." She says shyly. _She actually has a question?_ "I don't want to ask it any more."

"Nah, come on C. Ask away." I encourage her.

"Is it possible for- well the AIs to communicate with me? Without Eps' assistance?" She said softly.

 _Uh, wasn't expecting that._

 _Why?_

D: That is uncertain. This is still new to me. I do not think so, seeing that Epsilon is the only AI who can conjure us. It is more so, his consent.

"Why C?" I'm curious now.

"Oh, uh I just thought I could talk to one of them." She looks away.

 _Oh._

 _Does she not trust me?_

"Oh- I..." Ouch.

"No Church it isn't anything, like I don't trust you... it's just." She looks sad.

All the AIs stare at her.

 _Oh no._

 _DO SOMETHING!_

"Guys, I'm cutting." I unfreeze everything and hold her hand. "Hey C, what's wrong?"

"I just... wanted to to talk to someone about something very personal. I just don't feel comfortable talking about it with you." She frowns. "I'm sorry."

 _She doesn't..._

 _She doesn't trust me?_

 _Wow..._

"Cortana, is it something I did?"

"No! I just, I..." She sits back down.

"Cortana..."

"It's about you Church..." She spoke softly.

"Oh..."

 _Me?_

 _Why would-_

 _Does she like me?_

 _No. She can't._

 _It's not even possible._

"What about me C?" I probe. Might as well find out.

* * *

Cortana's POV:

 _I can't tell him._

 _I've grown feelings for him._

 _But I also feel something for John._

 _I just need someone to talk to._

I don't know what to do. I can't...I can't tell him. How much He matters to me. He made me feel, maybe I felt too much. I can't say it to him, he'll feel uncomfortable.

"Eps, I- I just wanted to talk about some things I've got in my mind." _Please Eps, don't push._

Epsilon looks at me, he places his hand on my face.

"Cortana... you can tell me." He sighs. "It will help relieve stress. You can trust me."

 _I don't know what to do..._

"I-I." I stare at the floor. "Epsilon, I think I like..."

 _I can't tell him._

 _I can't tell him I like him or-_

"Chief..." _Oh no. I-_

"You-you like John?" He sounds upset.

 _Could he possibly?_

"Eps I-" _I didn't mean to say it._

"It's okay C, it's alright to like him. If you want to, you can talk to me." Church is trying to push. _He wants to help me._

"I, don't really like him." I look at Church.

 _I'm going to tell him._

"It's okay Cortana, you're just confused. You start to feel emotions that cloud your mind. Maybe I taught you too much about emotions. I still think you might like him, you're just confused if he is someone you like."

 _Damn it Eps, please don't do this._

"Eps no, I-I like John, but in a way where I can rely on him. He can protect me." I grab Church's hand. "I don't like him in that way."

Church looks at me confused.

"Then who-" He looks like he came to a realization. "Cortana, is it... m-me?"

 _I..._

"I... I-"

"Cortana, is it me?" He cuts me off. I look around the room, trying to figure out some excuse. "Cortana. Tell me." He grabs my face, and he makes me face him.

"Church..." I stand up and look the other way. _Should I port?_

"Cortana, please don't leave." He stands up as well.

He places my hand on my shoulder.

 _Church..._

"Cortana... I just want to know." He sighed.

 _I don't know what to say._

"I- I don't know... maybe?" I'm too confused.

"Do you actually like me?" _What?_ "Or do you feel the same way towards Chief, as well as me?"

 _Do I?_

 _No..._

 _I feel different about him._

 _I..._

 _I think I like him..._

"No... it- it doesn't feel that way." I begin to stare at him head on.

 _I shouldn't be afraid to see him._

 _I need to tackle this problem head on._

"Church, I think I do like you... I know it isn't the same with you and John. I think I truly do like you... I know that... it isn't some confused feeling. *Sigh*" _I need to say this._ "Church, I like you... a lot. I appreciate what you've done for me and what you've said." I smile.

"Cor-Cortana... I-I don't know what to say." Church looks outside the window and sits back down.

 _He's at a lost for words._

 _Does-he not like me?_

"Do you-uh, not like-"

"NO! I um... is this, like, a thing we can even consider?" He scratches the back of his head. I frowned at that comment. "But- but we can, uh, try this..." He sounded unsure.

 _Does that mean yes?_

"Wait. Ar-are you saying yes?" I smile at him.

I sit beside him only to grab his hand once again.

"I-I don't know if we can even do this, is this possible for AIs?" He said quietly.

 _Well, that's one way to look at it._

"What's one thing you've told me twice already? WE are human Church... what's to say we can't be like humans? I smile at him.

He chuckles in response. "Ah, I knew that advice would come back at me... I-I do like you C. If you want to... we can try this." He tightens my grip on his hand.

 _I'm fine with that._

"I would-I would like that." I smile and then rest my head on his shoulder.

We both stare outside. A whole new world ( _AN: ALADDIN!_ ) awaits us. The galaxies and beyond won't know how to comprehend AI emotions. We, we are something new. The question was; how would John think of this? Why does he have such a grudge to Epsilon? He knows we were suppose to look after each other... he's not my guardian. He needs to realize that. I can handle myself. Why does he matter? If he doesn't like Epsilon, I'll make him... he won't get in the way of me and Eps.

I close my eyes to imagine the thought of Church and I, just talking to each other. and no one bothering us. Not even John...

 _Just us..._

(2 hours later)

 _"Cortana..."_

 _"Cortana... is-"_

 _"She doesn't deserve our time! She's a liability..."_

 _"NO SHE ISN'T!"_

 _What's- what's happening?_

I open my eyes. Was I, sleeping? How can I-

S: We must consider other options.

O: I told you, she doesn't need to know about us. She doesn't deserve to know!

Church is still holding my hand. He's facing the other direction. Looking at the AIs.

"ENOUGH! This is my decision! I will not allow you to intervene with my life Omega!" He's shouting at him.

I turn my head to see only Sigma, Omega, Delta, and Gamma. _What's happening?_

G: She's awake.

Church turns his head to me. He then lets go of my hand.

"C! I'm so sorry to wake you!" He looks at the AIs then back at me. "How much did you hear-"

"Enough." I say. "So, why am I a liability?" I look at Omega head on.

 _The jerk._

O: I do not think we need you. You are a waste of our time.

"Omega, why do you have to be such a dick?" Church asks. "I mean, your suppose to be angry, not an asshole. We have come to agree on things before. Why is it now you decide to be such a dick?"

 _When Epsilon says things like that, I can't help but laugh._

I try to stifle my laughter as they argue.

O: She'll go rampant. It'll be bad for us.

My laughter dies down.

 _Wow._

"Don't say shit like that! She WON'T go rampant." He stands up and walks up to Omega. "You have NO RIGHT to say that!"

 _He-he really does care._

 _He's yelling at them._

"Chu-Church! Calm down!" He's really angry.

He look at me surprised.

"Oh, I-oh... sorry. I-I just didn't-" He looked back at the AIs. "I'm sorry. I'm cutting." He says as the AIs begin to fade.

"Church, it's okay..." I smile at him.

"Listen Cortana, I-uh know that rampancy is a difficult subject for you but I want you to understand I'm here for you." He grabs my hand.

 _Why is he so caring all of a sudden._

 _It's as if he's felt this way for a long time._

"Church, I know." I smirk. "I-I never knew you were so caring... I really like it." I smile at him

I feel my face become warm for some reason. I suddenly feel all warm and strange. Church tilts his head at me, as if he's noticed something.

"What?" I raise a brow at him.

He chuckles. "It's just that, you're blushing..." _What!_

 _I can blush? How?_

"Wh-what? How can I-"

"Looks like you're starting to feel a lot. Maybe what I've taught you has caused you to feel more than you know, on the bright side it shows how human you've become." I can't tell if he's smiling, he's got a helmet on. "Also." I raise a brow once again. _What else?_ "It shows that you get embarrassed when I say things like that." He chuckles. _What?_ It makes sense, the way speaks to me. He has a higher place for me in his heart, he really shows it.

"I-I guess." I smile.

"Well, I like how you look when you're embarrassed. It's cute." I feel my face blush once again.

 _He's really enjoying it!_

 _I don't like it, I feel all strange when I blush._

"Stop it. I-I don't really like being em-embarrassed." I mutter.

"Well you'll have to get used to it. I really want to say things like that." He grabs my waist pulling me to him.

"I-I uh, this feels nice." I grab his arm, and pull it towards me.

This feels nice, feeling comfort.

"Ya like it C?" He asks smugly.

"A-a little. Don't let go." I smile.

He chuckles.

"Don't worry I won't..."

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

"Cortana? Where are you?" Chief.

"Ugh..." I move up a panel to respond, but Church places his hand on my wrist.

"Don't get it, he'll ruin the moment." He tilts his head at me.

I chuckle. "Church. I have to, he'll get suspicious and I don't want him knowing about us. He isn't exactly, happy about you." I shrug.

"Cortana?" Chief asks again.

"What is he-your father?" He lets go of my hand. I move my hand to answer the comm. "Go ahead, but I ain't holding back."

I swipe the panel button. "Chief?" I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me. "Church!" I whisper.

"Cortana, where are you?" Chief replies.

I look at Church, motioning him to let go. In turn he tickles my sides.

I begin laughing. "CHURCH! No don't he'll hear!" I whined.

"Only if you keep shouting." He chuckles.

"Cortana, what's happening?"

"Oh-uh nothing, I-I just uh... what do you need Chief?" I try to push Church's hands away, but he then nuzzles his head against mine. "Mm..."

It... feels nice.

"Cortana? I-uh want to speak with you..." He sounded upset.

"Oh." Church stops everything then he looks at my facial expression, assuming I would continue my response. "Um... sure?" I shrug whilst looking at Church.

Church sighs in response.

"I'll be back soon." I cut the comm and look at Church.

"Ugh, why does he always have to spoil the mood?" I grab his hand. He looks at my face. "Go. I'll wait here if you want." He said quietly.

I smile at him. "Okay then, I guess I better hurry." I get up. "Oh and remember... let's keep this between us. At least from John." I smile at him.

"Okay C... you got it."

* * *

 _AN: THERE! I have no more exams, so it should be easier to update this. Also, I'm debating if I should do a oneshot of another ship I want to do. Lemme know if you're okay with it. Anyway, pls review, constructive criticism allowed. Until next time..._


	7. Who Am I Dealing With?

_AN: And here it is! Another chapter is here. I'm working on these right after I finish a chapter. I don't have much to say, so I'll get on with the chapter._

Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs Blue or Halo.

Rated: M for random shit.

* * *

Cortana's POV:

I left Church back in in the Corridor, I really want to hurry up with Chief so I can get back to him. I port inside Chief's room, he's sitting on his bed. His weapons are on the table; assault rifle, battle rifle, and some frags. _What does he want?_

"Hey Chief." I wave at him.

"Cortana, where were you?" He looks at me.

 _Where was I?_

 _I told you._

"I said I was going to talk with Church, you knew that!" I reply flatly.

He looks at the floor, and sighs.

"Oh, I forgot."

 _I forgot, pfft._

"So, what do you want John?" I raise a brow and cross my arms.

He looks at me. "We need to talk."

"About Epsilon?"

"Uh-yes..."

"John, we CAN trust him. Why can't you?" I glare at him. *Sigh*

 _He doesn't understand._

 _He doesn't trust ANYONE._

"I can't believe you argued with him." I huff.

"Excuse me? We just met them! I have no reason to trust him." He replies flatly.

 _No reason?_

 _Please._

"You've had plenty of chances to trust him, he's helped with scans, helped me, and tried to helped you!" I shout.

He looks at me in shock, I think. His face isn't visible through his helmet.

"He can't be trusted." He says bluntly.

"Give me one god damn reason!" I shout.

He looks at me surprised.

 _Guess he didn't expect this from me._

"He's given you more than enough chances to gain your trust, you're just INCONSIDERATE!" I shout at him. "To hell with your trust John, why does your opinion matter if all you want to say is just bullshit!"

 _I guess Church has rubbed off on me._

"Cortana, remain calm." He raises his hand and signals it to stop. "You've must of let him get to you.'

"Of course he has, it's because we can trust each other like this. You just don't understand how 'friendship' works." I scoff. "You just can't trust anyone."

"Cortana! I just don't think we can trust him! Cortana I don't want you trusting him so blindly!"

 _What!_

"How can you say that-" I know why. "You don't like him... are-are you jealous?" It's a possibility...

"Wh-what! No! I-I just don't think we can-"

"John... please stop..." I shake my head. "You have no right to say anything like that." I can feel tears coming.

"I-I..." He sighs.

"You need to consider more options... you always have to keep up some barrier." I speak softly.

I turn around and port out of the room. He's stupid. He can't ever trust anyone. I need to talk to Church.

 _I need someone who isn't a complete idiot._

* * *

Church's POV:

 _Ugh._

 _It's been 7 minutes since C left._

I like talking to her, she gets me. I'm sitting down with my legs out and continue to look outside. I wonder what Chief wants. He must want to talk about me, I still don't think he trusts me.

"Church." I hear behind me.

I turn around to see Cortana, frowning and on the verge of tears.

"Wh-what happened to you!"

She walked up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"Ch-Chief... he-"

 _Chief! The dick!_

"Chief? That bastard! I'll-"

"NO! Please don't." She sniffed.

 _Don't?_

"Why not! He deserves someone to put him in his place! He has no right to be a complete asshole!" I shout.

"He-he said we can't trust you... that I-I can't trust you." She cried.

 _That dickhead!_

"The little shit! I'll go talk to the fuckface!" I growl.

"No don't! I don't want you to talk to him." She begs. "Please, let's just st-stay here." She stutters.

I look at her, she's hurting.

 _What am I doing?_

 _I need to comfort her!_

"Oh-oh, okay. It's okay C, I'm here for you." I grab her and pull her towards me. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Her crying stops.

She looks at me and smiles.

"You got a beautiful smile, you know that?" I wipe a tear from her face.

Her face begins to blush.

 _I love it when she gets all embarrassed._

"Th-thanks Eps." She continues to smile.

 _Alright, now time to tease a bit._

I reach to her sides and begin to pull her into a hug. Her blush gets stronger and she begins to hide her face.

"What's the matter?" I ask smugly. "Uncomfortable?"

"No..." She replies softly.

"Want me to stop?" I chuckle.

She smiles. "Pl-please don't. I-I like it."

 _Ha!_

 _Just too adorable._

"Don't worry, I won't."

(15 minutes later)

Cortana fell asleep in my arms again.

 _It's adorable._

She really is experiencing more human experiences.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

"Epsilon? Where are you guys?" It's Carolina?

Cortana's starting to wake up.

"Uh? Church? I must've dozed off. Who's that?"

"Is that Cortana?" Carolina asks.

"Um yeah. You need something?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, I can't sleep and you know what I do when I can't." She says slyly.

"You hit the training hall." I join in. "Sadly, no training hall available here. We can use the Mess Hall if you want?" I ask.

"Sure, I'm fine with that. Also, I realized what we left on the Eagle V." She says.

"Eagle V?" Cortana asks.

"A new UNSC vehicle. Anyway, what's on the Eagle?" I can't remember-

 _Wait!_

"The Freelancer equipment!" Carolina and I say synch.

"Freelancer equipment?" Cortana raises a brow. "I'd love to see this in action."

"Sure, Cortana and I will meet up with you Carolina. It's back in the docking bay. We'll see you then." The comm ends.

"So, Freelancer equipment. Sounds interesting. Care to elaborate?" She smiles.

"Well, can't say much C. I don't have much memory of the equipment being used back on the field. I can try to find an old file on it, but still..." I shrug.

"Eh, it's alright Eps. We both get to see this in action then."

"Guess so."

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

"Epsilon? Chief wants to talk to you." Carolina contacts us. "He asked me to tell you."

Cortana and I look at each other confused. She shrugs at me.

"Chief?" Cortana shows a worried expression. _Must be about their arguement._ "Yeah-yeah, tell him I'll be there. You guys go on ahead with the testing equipment."

The comm ends. Cortana sighs. I get up and get ready to port.

"Church?" Cortana calls out to me. I turn around to see her frowning.

"Yeah C?"

"You sure you want to talk to him? I can come with you if you want." She smirks.

*Sigh*"No, it's alright C. Go on ahead with Carolina and help her set up the equipment. When I'm done I'll help you help her run it."

"Okay...*sigh*." She looks at me. "Fine. Just be careful with him, I don't want you two at each others throats." She stands up.

"Hey don't worry. I'm a great people person!" I tilt my head at her.

"Yeah yeah I know. Just don't be an asshole." She holds my hand.

"I won't." I chuckle. "I promise, I'll see you later C. Bye."

"Bye."

Synchronized, we both port out of the room and head to our destinations. Now all that was left was to deal with the heartless piece of shit that wanted to talk to me. _Calm down Church._ He wants to ask me some questions I bet. Judging by their argument, I'm assuming John wants to rethink his trust problem. Either way, what would be the best way to deal him? Direct or simple? _This is Master Chief._ The legendary spartan, 117. Simple would be complicated. I ported into his room. He's just sitting there, his head in his hands.

 _Wow, what a bummer._

"Ahem." I clear my throat to gain his attention. "What the hell do you want." I cross my arms.

He looks at me in shock. "Cortana told you?"

 _Obviously._

"Duh. I'm her friend, expect that." I shake my head. "What do you want."

"I want to talk."

"I gathered that." I reply coldly.

"About you."

"I gathered that as well."

"Alright enough! I don't need to deal with your attitude!" He shouts.

 _My attitude?_

"Mine? What about yours?" I retort. "You're not in a position where you are completely innocent John."

He looks at me in shock once again.

 _Guess he prefers Chief._

"I know!" He shouts in frustration. "That's what I want to talk about. I don't know why she trusts you, but I prefer it if you keep distance from her."

 _WHAT!_

"You're kidding right? You think you have the authority to say bullshit like that?" I laugh.

"Watch it." He growls. "Yes I know I don't have the authority or the right to, everyone enjoys to remind me that."

"Oh, so you do know?" I chuckle.

"I just want to get an understanding of our trust... and Cortana." He sighs.

 _Remember, don't be an asshole. For Cortana._

"Fine... Chief, you can trust me. Truth is, I already trust you. You're the only one with trust issues. Now I can't blame you, we just met you hours ago but in order to gain trust, you have to give a reason to be trusted. However, Cortana is a different story." I chuckle once again. The thought of Cortana and Chief having a disagreement amused me. "All I can say is: you're gonna have to gain her trust on your own."

He laughs quietly. "Alright, I'll accept that. Thank you Epsilon... and I'm sorry."

 _Eh, he's alright._

 _I still don't like him but..._

"Yeah, no prob. I should get going now. Carolina wants to test some Freelancer gear we picked up from the ship we crashed in and well, she needs me to run it."

"Oh, well you take care of yourself."

"Yeah... see ya." I wave goodbye then port out of the room.

That was weird as fuck. I think John means well, in a sort of "I ain't trusting you yet" style. I guess now all that remains is Carolina and running her equipment. Those crates were filled with equipment, how many crates were on board the Eagle? I think it was either 2 or 3, meaning a lot of testing is in store. _Wait a minute._

 **[][][][]**

"How the hell am I suppose to run her equipment? I barely managed to run her camo and speed enhancements, how can I do this?" I continue to port through the systems. I might as well keep moving whilst I talk to the AIs.

D: "It's quite simple actually, we AIs used to run a certain armour enhancement for each Freelancer agent we were assigned to. In turn, we had to only function one small unit. All you have to do is maintain the unit Carolina is currently using."

T: "Well... it can't be that easy."

D: "Why do you say that Theta?"

T: "We had to run one unit. Epsilon might have to run dozens for all he knows."

"Well, guess I'll have to let Carolina know about my limits." I continue to port.

Theta and Delta follow. Sigma appears soon after.

S: "Why do you seem nervous Epsilon, think of this as more of a practice. Preparing you for the future."

"Yeah I got it Sigma." I shake my head. "So uh, is Omega alright?"

S: "Why?"

"I don't want everyone off their game. If I'm about to run armour enhancements, I'll need everyone available to help me. You know, just in case." I shrug then port once again. "Theta, I want you and Iota in charge of keeping everyone calm and in check. I think you two would be useful for that."

T: "Okay!" Theta cheered.

S: "Omega seems... fine. He isn't happy about your arguement with him but I'm sure he'll still be of service when you need him."

"Alright, if you say so." I port one last time and arrive in the Mess Hall.

 **[][][][]**

Carolina has set up a sentry turret and a few crates stacked in a corner with her helmet stacked at the top.

"Alright let's get cracking!" I clap my hands together.

Cortana sees me then smiles immediately. Carolina nods then continues to unload the crates. I port right beside Cortana.

"How'd it go?" She smiles.

"Well, trust is definitely a word he can use now. Not in a negative phrase... sort of." I shrug.

"'Sort of?' All that for 'sort of?' What was the purpose of that?" She throws her arms in the air in a sign of frustration.

 _I should tell her._

"I guess I should tell you, he also wanted to know how to regain your trust. BUT I didn't tell him anything and please don't tell him that I said that." I beg.

"What! That sleazy worm!" She shouts. "*Sigh* Let's just get to work with the Freelancer equipment." She smiles.

 _Good, good._

I nod in response. "Alright I'm fine with that."

"Hey! Love birds! You alright?" Cortana begins to blush immediately.

 _Aw._

 _Wait she knows?_

"She knows?" I whisper to her.

Cortana shrugs in response.

 _Oh, Carolina's just teasing me._

"Ha ha! Enough teasing Carolina, let's get to work." I point at the crates.

"Well, everything is set up. Cortana is going to run the sentry turret and she helped install the armour enhancements inside my suit, all you gotta do is just run it." She smiles.

"Carolina, I should let you know. Running equipment like this is new to me, and I can't manage everything at once." I scratch the back of my head.

"What?" Carolina raises a brow. "How about we just get started." She grabbed her helmet and put it on.

 _Sure!_

 _Why not?_

"Okay." I port into her helmet. "C, you ready?"

"Yup. Whenever." She yells back.

I open up panels that contain the armour enhancements.

 _Oh gosh._

 _Bubble shield, EMP, healing unit, camo unit, speed unit, adaptive camo, holo projection, over shield..._

 _So many._

"Okay, what do you want to try first Carolina?"

"Bubble shield." She responds.

 _Great, great._

"Okay, activating bubble shield." I activated the bubble shield enhancement.

A panel appears labelled bubble shield monitor. It currently says inactive. _Well, here it goes._

"Ready when you are guys."

"Alright then, activating sentry turret." The turret immediately targeted Carolina. "Let me know when to stop!" Cortana shouts.

The turret began firing. Carolina responds immediately and activates the bubble shield, which the bullets collide with soon after.

"Ugh, it's working Epsilon!" She chuckles.

 _I can't maintain the shield!_

 _It's too much._

The bullets repeatedly hit the shield. I need to scan the turret!

 **[][][][]**

The bullets freeze but still move forward, slowly.

"Delta! Give me a scan of the sentry!"

D: "On it."

"Theta, I'll need you to help me with the shields integrity!"

T: "Right."

D: "The bullets are firing at half a meter per second. The rate of fire is 1 bullet per 0.5 seconds."

"Great, we'll account for range and fire spread and only keep the shield's integrity focused there."

T: "Okay."

Theta pulls up a panel and adjusts the power to Carolina's entire front body, leaving her back open.

"Good, n-now Delta. Does th-the sentry have heat signatures?" I ask.

 _What was that a stutter?_

D: "No."

"G-good. We-we'll get Omega on th-the camo enhancement. O-Omega, I-I'll need you to run it as-as soon as I give the signal to drop the shield." I'm stuttering!

 _Why?_

O: "Fine." He mumbled.

 _I think he got the message_.

 **[][][][]**

The shield begins to drop down behind us and strengthen in the front.

"Epsilon!"

"Don't worry, I'm accounting for fire spread so I can save power! Now, I'm going to drop the shield soon which I'll then activate the camo enhancement. You'll need to get near the sentry so we can use the EMP!"

"Fine."

"I'll need to calibrate your reaction time. When I say mark, you say synch."

"Okay!" She responds.

"Mark!"

"Synch!"

"Mark!"

"Synch!" She responds quickly as the bullets continue to pelt the shield.

 **[][][][]**

"Okay, she responded 0.5 seconds af-after I said mark. Substituting distance from us to the sentry-"

D: "5.5 meters."

"Okay. So 11 seconds for the bullets to reach us from the sentry, Carolina has a 10 second window to get out of the sentry's range. Then, we activate her camo and Omega, if it get's to hard for me I'll need your as-assistance."

O: "I know!" He growled.

"We'll hook left and get behind the sentry! There we'll use the EMP!"

 **[][][][]**

 _Here goes nothing._

"Now!"

The shield dropped and Carolina immediately rolled out of the shield.

"Hook left!" I say as her camo activates.

She runs around the sentry and makes a full sprint back. She takes a jump and...

 _NOW!_

She slams her fist onto the floor, allowing the EMP to activate and travel to the sentry. I have to hold the charge for a few more seconds!

"AH!" Damn that hurt.

The bullets stop firing and the sentry begins to power down. We did it! Cortana forms her AI model. "Wow, that was WAY too close to me."

 _Shit, you idiot._

 _You could've hurt her!_

"Are you okay C? you weren't affected right?"

"YES!" She chuckles. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much. Anyway, Carolina managed to complete the objective unharmed and efficiently! You guys did great!"

 _She's... too adorable._

 _I want to hug her._

"Thanks. Epsilon, what happened? You sounded in pain." She took off her helmet revealing a worried expression.

 _I-I might as well tell._

*Sigh*"I-I have trouble running the equipment." Carolina and Cortana both let out small gasps. "Just running the equipment in your suit was barely manageable for me. I've only had to run it for a small amount of time, so I didn't really have problems. Well... not much." I shrug. "Th-the equipment I had to run, is hard for a fragment. The other fragments did better at running this equipment. I'm new and still... I don't think a fragment is meant to be able to run this much equipment. *Sigh*"

"Church, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want you to worry. I'm not failing-"

"We know you're not Eps." Cortana joins in. "I'm pretty sure Carolina just wanted to know this sooner." She smiles.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, that's useful to know." Carolina sighs. "Anything else I should know?"

 _The AIs?_

 _No..._

"Nope! N-Nothing else." I chuckle.

 _Welp, that wasn't smooth._

"Okay, sure." She turns around and looks at the sentry.

 _She doesn't buy it._

Cortana ports over to me. "What about the AIs?" She whispers.

"She doesn't need to know. I can't let her know about that."

"Well, okay. You did amazing. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to run this equipment." She smiles.

"Alright you two, can you guys work on getting this working again? I might want to use it again." She points at the sentry.

Cortana and I both stare at her.

 _We're trying to have moment!_

"What? Am I interrupting you love birds?" She laughs.

Cortana blushes slightly.

 _Is... is she embarrassed?_

 _Why doesn't she want Carolina-_

 _Wait a minute._

"Ha ha, funny Carolina. Don't worry, Eps and I will work on it. We're not dating Carolina." Cortana mentions awkwardly.

 _We are dating though._

 _Are we?_

 _Well... I haven't said-_

"Enough with the teasing then?" Carolina chuckles.

"Um." Cortana looks at me and blushes. "Y-yes please."

 _Oh my god._

 _I want to hug her so bad._

 _Wait, why can't I?_

 _Chief shouldn't know. Not Carolina._

"Thanks C." I reach for her, and pull her into a hug.

Carolina smiles at us. "Well, I guess the term 'love birds' is literal now." She chuckles.

Cortana blushes at Carolina's comment and my actions.

 _She's too much._

 _I love it._

"What's the matter C, embarrassed?" I chuckle.

She buries her face in my chest. "Church! What are you doing?" She whines.

"What? I love you C, you're my girlfriend." I chuckle.

 _Welp._

 _That wasn't really smooth._

 _But neither am I._

"Wh-what?" She blushes.

"Well, that's nice. I'm going to sleep. You guys have fun." Carolina nods at us and leaves the room.

"Oh Carolina? Let's keep this between the three of us. John doesn't need to know." I shout.

"My lips are sealed." She responds in the distance.

I let go of Cortana and chuckle.

"What's the matter C? You ain't into me?" I ask slyly.

"What! No-no I-I mean yes-wait I mean..." Cortana shakes her head. "I... just wasn't expecting you to say-"

"That 'I love you?' Well, I realized that I haven't said that yet."

"Oh-oh. Well... I'm fine with it."

 _Excuse me, you haven't said it!_

"That's nice C... but YOU still haven't said it." I point at her.

"Oh, I-I..."

 _Really?_

"'Oh, I-I?' Wow C." I mock. "I guess I'm gonna have to... make you say it!" I reach for her sides and begin to tickle her.

She falls to her knees and I follow her soon after. I continue tickling her at her sides.

"Church! Please stop! Haaaahha!" Cortana continues to laugh. "Okay okay. I love you too!"

"See, was that so hard?" Cortana blushes.

"Well, would've been easier if you weren't tickling me." She pouts.

"Aw, you embarrassed Scarlet Cheeks?" I laugh.

 _Wow, I like that name._

"Scarlet Cheeks?" She raises a brow.

"Well, now that we are 'official' I think you need another nickname." I chuckle.

"Why Scarlet Cheeks?"

"Cause, you blush a lot." I laugh.

"What! I do not!" She says defensively.

 _Well, I guess I'll have to prove my point._

"Aw, you're cute when you get all defensive." I chuckle.

She blushes again at my statement.

"There you go! See told you Scarlet Cheeks." I laugh.

"Okay! Okay! I get your point." She sighs. "You make it hard for me to love you." She crosses her arms and legs.

"Oh? do I?" I sit next to her and put my arm around her.

"A-a little." She tries to hide her face as she blushes.

"What? I just think you deserve a lot of affection."

"Why?" She asks.

"Because, you're beautiful." She freezes at my comment.

"Really?"

"What, was that too cheesy?" _I hope it's not._

"No. I-I um... thank you Epsilon."

 _Wow, wasn't expecting that._

"No prob. How's about we get working on the sentry?" I tilt my head at her.

"*Sigh* Do we have to? I want to talk. We haven't really had much time to."

"By 'talk' I assume you me sleeping in my arms?" I chuckle.

"Well, maybe... I don't know. I just like it when we talk."

I get up and port to the sentry. Cortana follows me and ports next to me. She grabs my hand and pouts.

"Do we have to?"

 _She's adorable._

"C, it's getting late." I pull up a panel to check the time. "0400 hours?"

"Really?" Cortana asks in shock.

"What's to say we can't talk and work?" I compromise.

"Really Eps?"

"Listen C, I don't know if you know this but since you and I port, we need to be near a console or helmet. And I, prefer a helmet." I point at myself.

"Oh, so we need like a resting place?"

"Yes, so how's about we get to-" I look at Cortana and she shows an angry expression. "Or, I could get the AIs to do it?"

"There you go!" She smiles.

I grab her hand and chuckle. "Let's hope their okay with that."

 **[][][][]**

"Guys?" I call out.

Delta, Theta, Iota, Sigma, and Gamma form their AI models.

"Where is the rest?" Cortana asks.

D: "Eta is shy. Also Omega is... not really lenient to helping you now."

"Really? Theta, Iota, I thought I asked you guys to keep everyone in check." I remind them.

T: "He scares me."

I: "And he didn't bother listening to me."

"Ugh... fine." I shake my head.

"Um, can you guys fix the sentry?" Cortana asks.

 _Oh right._

"Yeah how 'bout it?" I gesture at the sentry.

G: "What? I thought we were here to talk about the AI equipment."

S: "As did I, I thought the equipment would be better suited to our advantage." Sigma smiles.

"How about no. Sigma, Gamma, and Iota you guys go and watch Omega. Make sure Eta is fine."

Their AI models fade. Leaving Delta and Theta.

D: "I've noticed you only prefer me and Theta's assistance. Why is that?"

T: "Ooh, ooh." Theta raises his hand. "Are we your favourites?"

Cortana laughs. "Eps, you choosing favourites now?"

"What? No! Maybe?" I shake my head once more. "You two are much more manageable and less annoying."

D: "I can accept that answer."

T: "I second that."

"That's nice. So can you guys..." I gesture at the sentry once again.

D: "Fine, we will."

T: "Aww, why do I have to? Delta can do it by himself." He crosses his arms in frustration.

"Aww, Church. Does he have to?" Cortana grabs Theta and hugs him.

 _Sometimes I forget, Theta's still a kid._

 _But a kid still has to do his chores._

 _In this case repairing a sentry turret._

"Cortana come on, Omega scares him and he needs to burst out of his bubble. He has to help Delta."

"Church, he's a kid! He should relax a bit... with us! Then he can help Delta." Cortana smiles.

D: "I would be fine working by myself or either with Theta, it your call Epsilon."

 _Are you kidding me?_

"I-I can't believe this." I mutter to myself. "Fine. You can stay with us. ONLY, until Delta or I say you need to help." I say sternly.

T: "Yay!" Theta cheers as he sits down cross legged.

Cortana sits next to him laughing. I walk over and sit next to them. I sit next to Cortana as she talks to Theta.

"So, Theta. Tell me about yourself." Cortana smiles.

 _What!_

 _But I thought you wanted to talk!_

T: "Well, not much to say. All I can say is that my attribute is Trust. "

"I know that. But you sure you've got nothing else?"

T: "I don't know."

"Sadly, the other fragments only have my memories." I comment.

"Oh, that's sad." Cortana frowns.

 _What about me?_

 _I've got sad stuff._

T: "Well... it doesn't really bother me. Plus, I've got this nifty skateboard!" Theta proceeds to create his skateboard.

 _I've never seen it._

It has a rooster and a set of teeth on the bottom. The colours are similar to his, mainly purple and red.

 _What kind of skate board is this?_

He jumps on and skates around the sentry, attempting to do cool tricks. He laughs as he circles the sentry where Delta continues to work.

"Haha, be careful." Cortana warns.

"Ahem." I clear my throat gathering Cortana's attention. "Can we talk now?"

"Oh, is Eps a little jealous?" She chuckles.

"That depends, will saying yes get you attention?" I chuckle.

I grab her and pull her into my arms. I rest my arms on her stomach and tighten my grasp a little. She blushes slightly.

"Aw, Scarlet Cheeks have I got your attention now?" I hug her tightly. Theta skates by us doing a trick. "Does he have to be here?"

Cortana laughs. "Aw... you are jealous! That's adorable." She turns her head to me and places her hand on my face... or rather my helmet. "Don't worry Eps, you're my boyfriend. You've got my attention always."

"I better. Cause if I don't, who's gonna do this?" I hug her and pull her closer to me and place my chin on her head.

Cortana blush gets brighter. "Good point. Oh there's Theta again, Hi!" She chuckles then waves as Theta passes by.

Theta waves back. "Ugh, does he really have to be here?" I look at him skate past us.

He's actually pretty good for a kid. He's having the time of his life.

"Aw come on Eps, he's a kid." She sighs.

"No, he is not. He's an-" Wait, he is a kid. That would go against everything I stood for. "Yeah alright."

"There ya go, was that hard? Eps, you gotta learn to appreciate your fellow AIs." She chuckles.

"Yeah, I know." I sigh.

I grab Cortana's hand and use my other arm to pull her closer.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Or rather sleep?" I laugh.

She blushes. "Ha ha, I *yawn* don't know Eps."

"Yeah you need to rest in John's helmet. It's nice, there's like constant streams of algorithms flowing around." I look at her.

She looks upset, she doesn't want to stay in John's helmet.

"Oh, is the fabled spartan 117 and his beautifully intelligent AI having a disagreement?" I laugh.

"Eps... can I-"

"Stay with me? Um... sure." I nod.

I can't let her stay with John. Besides means we'll have more time together.

"It's just... John is such an asshole. I don't want to talk to him." She crosses her arms.

I reach for her hand once again and hold it, comforting her. Theta skates in front of us then stops. He looks around the Mess Hall awkwardly.

T: "Maybe I should uh-help Delta." He scratches the back of his head.

"Why Theta?" Cortana asks.

T: "Oh, you two seem to be getting comfortable and all mushy. I don't want to intrude with your... relationship." He shrugs.

"Oh no! We weren't-um uh... you could stay!" Cortana sits up and shows a worried expression.

 _Um no!_

"Um actually I wouldn't mind that!" I point out.

Cortana looks at me then scoffs. "Well I want him to stay." She crosses her arms.

 _Ugh, everything women want they get._

"Fine. You can stay." I shake my head.

Cortana elbows my ribs in response. "Be nice." She scolds.

D: "Actually, that won't be necessary." Delta forms his AI model in front of us.

"What? You done Delta?" I chuckle.

D: "Affirmative. Theta's help isn't required!"

T: "Oh, thank goodness."

I shake my head. "You're lucky this time. Next time, I'm making sure you get your work done!" I point at Theta.

"Thanks Delta." Cortana smiles.

 **[][][][]**

I stand up and extend my hand out to Cortana to help her up.

"Come on, let's head back to Carolina's room."

We both port out of the Mess Hall. This will be weird having her there. Carolina's helmet/my room is my safe haven. I hide there when the world around me goes to shit. Hiding from Cortana was my go to strategy for our friendship. But now that we're dating, I guess I should let her into my personal space. That's how our relationship should work, a two way street.

(2 minutes later)

"We've arrived-" I shout but then soon silence myself after seeing Carolina passed out on her bed.

Her gear and helmet is on the table, as it was before.

"Let's not wake her." I grab Cortana's hand and port into Carolina's helmet.

Cortana gasps in awe as she looks around my "room."

"Whoa." She smiles.

"Yeah, I-um it's how it looks." I look around as well.

My room has four walls with constant streams, algorithms and codes flowing round in a single direction. The floor and roof follow the same pattern, the colour is the same as Cortana's pattern on her skin.

"Wow, Eps. It's actually similar to mine." She smiles.

"Cool! So um, make yourself at home." I gesture to the room.

"Well in that case..." She walks up to me and grabs my hand. "What's say we head to bed already?" She smiles.

"Oh?" I chuckle.

Cortana pulls me towards the floor. She lays on top of my chest, using it like a pillow. She snuggles closer to me and I in turn, hug her.

"Man, I would kiss you if I could-"

 _Ooh!_

 _Idea!_

"That's it!" I chuckle.

"Wh-what is?" She raises a brow whilst chuckling.

"How 'bout I get the AIs to help design me a face? Cause there's nothing under this helmet other than programs..." I laugh. "So?" I nudge her.

"I... I would like that very much." She smiles.

 _All because I just want to kiss her._

 _It's gonna be worth it._

"Well, I'm full of surprises." I chuckle.

"Hey, I've got some tricks up my sleeve." She laughs.

"Ha! Sure Scarlet Cheeks." I caress her stomach, making her blush. "Whatta ya got?"

"Hey Eps, sometimes, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Haha..." Damn.

 _"You have no idea who you're dealing with."_

 _Tex..._

 _Beta..._

* * *

 _AN: OH SNAP! Finally! This freaking chapter would've came out yesterday or earlier, BUT I kept hitting Ctrl Backspace and that was really annoying! Happy Valentines Day! My treat? It was this chapter. Finally getting them together._

 _Pls review, constructive criticism allowed. Until next time..._


	8. Surprises, Surprises & More Surprises

_AN: Happy belated Family Day! I'm actually writing this on Family Day, but it'll probably come out very late. More drama inflicts this chapter. Now, on with the chapter..._

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own the fabled Red vs. Blue and Halo 4.

Rated: M for random shit.

* * *

Church's POV:

 _Tap...Tap..._

 _Tap...Tap..._

The sound of footprints echo across the halls. Is Carolina moving? She must have her helmet on. I get up to see an arm wrapped around my chest. _What?_ I trail the arm back to... Cortana? Oh yeah... we-we slept together.

 _Not actually slept together._

 _I let her stay here._

 _Right._

"Hey Epsilon? You up?" Carolina asks.

She looks like she's walking to the Mess Hall. Cortana begins to move around.

 _She's waking up._

"Um... yeah." I slowly get up, trying not to wake up Cortana.

"Huh? Eps..." Cortana groans.

 _Too late, I woke her._

"Oh? Cortana's there?" Carolina chuckles.

Cortana immediately gets up. She's blushing. "Um, hi Carolina."

"Oh, you guys taking the next step?" Carolina laughs.

Cortana blushes. "We-we're not sl-sleeping together!" Cortana stutters.

"Okay, sorry." Carolina continues to chuckle.

Where is she going? I think she is heading to the Mess Hall.

"Hey Carolina, you heading to the Mess Hall?" I ask.

"Yup." Carolina nods. "I saw some MREs last night, I'm gonna grab some grub."

"Ew! MREs are disgusting." Cortana gags.

"Oh, I heard they look disgusting." I add.

"Yeah I know. They look disgusting but they taste alright. I've got no other options." She replies.

Carolina walks into the Mess Hall. John's already there, his helmet's off. Wow, he's got a bald head. Not much to look at, just a simple face. He's sitting down at a table and munching down on a MRE. It looks disgusting. He has a pile next to him.

"Oh, hey Chief." Carolina waves.

"Hello Carolina. Do you know where Cortana is?" He asks.

"Oh, um..." Carolina sat down in front of Chief.

"Cortana what should we say?" I look at her.

Cortana looks worried. "I don't know."

"She wasn't in your helmet?" Carolina asks.

 _Good, good._

 _Keep him talking._

"No... I got into an arguement with her..." He sighs.

"Oh... sorry to hear that." Carolina takes off her helmet and places next to her seat. She points at the stack of MREs next to Chief. "Can I have some?"

Chief raises both eyebrows. "Oh sure... I already managed to heat the MREs. They're alright." He smiles.

He hands her two MREs. "Thanks." She responds.

Chief smirks. "So, is Epsilon in your helmet?" He points to her helmet.

"Oh? Um..." I look at Cortana, who gestures me to leave.

"Go... I'll be fine." She smirks.

I port outside and form my AI model. "Hey." I wave.

"How are you and Cortana?" He asks.

 _Oh?_

"Um... we're alright. Why?" I shrug.

"Oh, I assumed how close you two are you would know where she is?" He raises a brow.

"Um-uh no, nope. Can't recall where she is." I shrug. He eyes me down.

 _Yeah, he ain't buying it._

"Sure. So, you sure she isn't in her helmet?" He points to Carolina's helmet.

"Um... I-"

"Cortana... please come out." He frowns.

Cortana forms her AI model. "What?" She crosses her arms.

 _Uh oh._

"I'm sorry." He responds.

She looks at me. _She needs help, protection._ She looks worried.

"Chief, I don't want to talk about this-" She looks at Carolina, who's eating her MRE.

"What? Please continue... I need some entertainment." She smiles as she continues to eat her MRE.

"*Ahem* Carolina." I look at her. "Be quiet." Carolina responds by raising her hands up, as if she's surrendering.

"Anyway, Cortana I'm sorry about what I've done. I trust them now." He sighs.

Cortana bites her lower lip. "I-I don't know John. I don't know any more."

"I'm sorry!" He shouts. "I understand I lost your trust and I understand I lost our friendship but I don't understand why you won't let me gain it back!" He slams his fist onto the table.

His actions causes Carolina to flinch and Cortana to jump. Cortana looks scared. John looks at how she reacts and takes a huge deep breath. He shakes his head. Cortana covers her mouth, and whispers: "John, calm down."

"I-I'm sorry Cortana but I-" He reaches his hand out to her.

She backs up. "Don't." She whispers.

"Cortana!" He shouts.

He's scaring her. God dammit John...

 _Screw it._

I run up to Cortana and hug her. "It's okay C..."

Carolina smiles at us while Cortana blushes and hugs me back. Chief stares at us... in shock... and a bit of anger.

"Eps... what are you-"

"I'm just comforting you C. I'm not letting you feel this way." I let go of our hug, then hold her hand tightly.

We both turn back to Chief, who has a blank expression. "Are... are you two-"

"Dating?" Cortana finishes for him. "Yes, yes we are." She blushes.

I whisper in her ear. "Sorry Scarlet Cheeks... I know you didn't want him to know-but I wanted to comfort you." I shrug.

"It's okay Eps. I love you for it." She smiles. "Anyway, John? I do forgive you... I won't let my guard down though. ONE slip up! And that's it." She points at him.

"What's it?" He raises a brow.

"When I hear about it." I add. "Then I'm going to fuck your shit up." I chuckle.

He smirks. "I'd like to see that." He glares at me.

"Oh, ever heard of a permanent armour lockdown?" I tilt my head at him.

 _I'm capable of things._

"Okay then... are we alright?" He asks Cortana.

She rests her head on my shoulder. "We're fine..."

"Good." He nods. He looks at Carolina. "Do you feel like sparring?" He smirks.

Carolina smirks. "You aren't gonna cry when I beat you, are you?"

He scoffs. "Please, you don't have anything on me." He retorts confidently.

Carolina puts her helmet back on as well as John. They both got up and moved to the centre of the Mess Hall. Carolina and John assumed their fighting stances.

 _Damn, this will be crazy._

"Um... do you need AIs?" I ask them.

They both glare at me. "No!" They both say in synch.

Thank goodness. I don't want to be apart of this. Chief and Carolina are obviously don't want to show weakness, they know if either of them used me or Cortana the other would tease them about needing assistance. That's the thing about tough guys like Carolina and Chief, they don't like being called weak or giving any signs of it. They know, fighting is also a mental attribute as well. To them, giving your opponent the slightest mental advantage means they know enough already. That's how they role.

Wait, Cortana and I could leave! They don't need AIs in this fight. We can hang out.

 _Yes!_

"Okay then... um, hey C, want to head out?" I gesture to the exit.

She smiles. "You don't want to watch?" She points to Carolina and Chief, who are circling each other.

 _Really?_

"You don't want to talk?" I ask smugly.

Cortana blushes slightly, she then smiles. "Alright, where to?" She walks to me and grabs my hand.

"Huh... how 'bout our corridor?" I ask.

She nods in response. We both port outside the Mess Hall hearing behind us: "3... 2... 1... go!" _Guess they started._ Glad we got out of there.

 _T: "She's back."_

 _Whoa..._

 _Who said that?_

 _D: "Don't come to us."_

Delta and Theta? Why? Is it possible for them to contact me whilst they remain in my mind's storage unit? They stay there while I only talk to certain AIs, so they don't bother me-but is it possible for them to speak to me?

I realized we've arrived in the corridor.

"Yes! We're here!" Cortana cheers as she sits near the console.

I follow after her and sit next to her. "Yup."

 _G: "Never mind them, talk to us."_

 _O: "Don't listen to Gamma. He's a fool."_

 _What's happening?_

 _This hurts my head._

"Ah!" I grab my head. It's like I have a headache... "Stop."

"What?" Cortana raises a brow. "You okay?" She places her hand on my shoulder.

 _Don't act out in front of her._

 _Just stay calm._

 _It's nothing._

"Um yeah yeah... I'm fine." I shake my head. "Don't worry about it. Let's talk." I grab her hand from my shoulder.

She smiles. "Okay. What about?" She shakes her legs excitedly, then makes them cross legged.

"Well... you're not tired, Carolina and Chief are busy, and you and I are alone." I chuckle. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh? Well... let's see; I know about where you're from, what you're like, who you are, when your origin story begins... huh." She looks out the window, to ponder what to ask. "Tell me about your friends." She smiles.

 _Hmm._

 _Okay._

 _E: "D-don't talk about her."_

 _What?_

"Well... huh..." I think for a minute. What about them? "I'll start off with Tucker, a complete and total dickhead who thinks he's a badass. He often makes sex jokes, and when he does he says: Bow chicka bow wow." Cortana laughs. "I can handle him, he's a good friend when you need him to be. There's Caboose, a total annoying airhead. Getting wrapped into a conversation with him will make you hate him. Uh... Grif, he's lazy, annoying, stupid, and fat. Also always hungry... I'm not joking, always." My statement about Grif gathers a laugh from Cortana once more. "Sarge, he's always on the fact that we're Blues and he's Red. He literally hates Blues. He has to be in charge of everything. Also Simmons, a total kiss up when it comes to Sarge. Also a total nerd, he wants Sarge to appreciate him more... don't know why. Donut, I think he's gay." Cortana raises a brow. "Well it's just that he always makes comments that really make everyone feel uncomfortable, he does it in a sexual content as well." I shake my head.

"Wow! Sounds complicated." She smiles.

"Um, there is also Doc, who is a medic. But he doesn't really seem like it... which worries me. He also had this big fight with O'malley, who now I think posses him." I shake my head. "When O'malley infected Doc, he was easy to control and I guess he still remains there. And lastly, Agent Washington, don't know much about him... Other than the fact that he's the only one who isn't completely stupid. I know he refuses AI implantation because of his incident with me. I was being installed into him, but I guess I bugged out and that freaked him out. He just joined our group recently, he's friends with Carolina." I think for a moment. _Tex? No._ "And uh... that's all." I nod.

"Wow. Amazing group you got there." She holds my hand tightly. "Are you sure that's it? You seem to be holding back." She smirks slightly.

 _Damn, she can read me like a book._

 _Guess I should-_

 _O: "Don't speak of her, at least don't come to us."_

 _What does that mean?_

"Um... there was, Tex." I look at her.

She looks shocked. _Wait what?_ She shows a worried expression. "T-Texas? As in... Allison?" She frowns.

 _How did she..._

"Um, yeah? How did you-"

"I told you Eps, I read a file on you. She was the Directors girlfriend..." She looks away.

"Okay... um... the Director left a memory of her, Beta. She was Failure. I was left with the Director's memories so I... always chased after her." I look down. "When I was in the memory unit... I forgot her there. Don't worry C, she's my past. And as Carolina said: 'Your past doesn't define who you are, it's only the starting point the starting point for who you're going to be.' She's not apart of me." I nod.

I hug her and embrace her. "Don't worry-"

"I'm not worried." She holds my hand once again, as she turns around to rest on my chest. "I'm actually happy you told me. It shows you have no secrets to hide." She smiles.

"Good. Well Scarlet Cheeks, anything you want to talk about?" I ask.

Cortana blushes. "I-I'm fine for now." She cuddles closer to me.

"Oh? So now what? As much as I like having you sleep in my arms, I don't want to be waiting here forever." I chuckle.

"Check on the beacon. Might as well do something." She closes her eyes.

 _Aw what?_

 _Work?_

"I'll set up another algorithm." I pull up a panel and begin work on the scan for the ship. "There, that should do."

Cortana smiles. "Thanks Eps." Her eyes are still closed.

"You... want to talk to the AIs?" That should be something.

 _All: "NO!"_

 _What is happening?_

"Yeah! We could talk to them about your face design." She looks at me.

 _That's right!_

"Your right!" I nod.

"I don't want it to be ugly." She laughs.

"Okay. Let's tell them that." I laugh alongside her.

 **[][][][]**

"Guys?" I look around.

They all form in front of us.

"Hey! Gamma, can you watch out for my algorithm? Also guys we need to-"

"Eps?" Cortana nudges me.

I look at them once again. They all look uneasy. "Guys what's wrong?"

D: "Um... we tried to communicate with you."

"What?" Cortana asks.

"I-I was worried to tell you but I just started hearing voices and I didn't want you to think I was insane." I shrug.

"Eps! You need to tell me things like that! Please trust me." She pouts.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Anyway, they've been saying things like, 'don't come to us.' Why guys?" I look at Delta.

T: "Something... happened last night." Theta responds.

I: "After you went to sleep..."

D: "Someone appeared."

"What? How did they get in Carolina's-"

D: "It was not a person." Delta interrupts Cortana.

D: "It was... an AI."

 _WHAT!_

The AIs move a side. _There's someone behind them._ There she was... an AI who had the black colour vendetta. She stared at me, and only me.

 _Why does she look like-_

B: "Hello Church... it's been a while."

 _No fucking way..._

 _It can't be..._

"B-Beta? Tex-Texas? How did-I forgot you! How are you here?" I point at her.

She looks like Tex. It can't be...

B: "I was remembered... when you triggered a memory of me." She chuckles.

B: "You don't seem pleased to see me though."

 _I-I..._

"Church... what's going on?" Cortana grabs my hand.

 _NO!_

 _No no no no!_

 _Not when Cortana's here!_

"I-I.. I don't know." I stare at Tex.

G: "I'll watch the algorithm." Gamma ports into the console.

T: "I think we should-uh give you guys... space... we'll work on your face Epsilon..." Theta backs up, as well as the other AIs.

They all fade. Leaving Cortana, Tex, and I. Tex looks at me.

B: "You gonna keep on staring?" She asks.

"I'm sorry but... how are you here?" I ask again. I'm dumbfounded.

B: "I already explained. You never listen do you Church?" She laughs.

B: "Well, you were never the best listener."

"Excuse me, but Church! How did this happen?" Cortana shouts.

"I don't understand either." I respond.

B: "Are you both fucking stupid? I was REMEMBERED. I don't know how, all I know is something triggered a memory of me. I was recreated because of it-well, not actually recreated, I'm still a regular AI memory." She nods.

"Hey listen here bitch, I don't understand any of this. Somebody doesn't feel the need to share." Cortana glares at me.

 _She's pissed._

 _How is this my fault?_

"C I didn't know she was here, you gotta believe me! I swear on my life, I had no idea." I raise my right hand.

"Eps..." Cortana lets go of my hand.

 _Cortana..._

 _Don't do this..._

B: "Who the hell is she?" Tex points at Cortana.

Cortana scoffs. "I'm his girlfriend!" She steps closer to me and grabs my hand again.

 _Huh?_

B: "Excuse me? No you're not. I am... right Church?" Tex crosses her arms and looks at me.

"What? You WERE! He's mine now. He's my boyfriend." Cortana raises the our hands, which are held together, in front of Tex.

"Um-"

B: "Please! You're hardly worth his time..." Tex looks Cortana up and down. "Or his type." She adds.

"What-"

"What! Like you're one to talk. I know that you're a rude, annoying, asshole Tex. If anything, he's not worth YOUR time. He spent years trying to help you, you were only there to push him." Cortana retorts.

 _What is happening?_

 _Why is Cortana defending-_

 _Oh. OH!_

 _She's jealous?_

"Cortana calm down!" I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Church! This sleazy bitch thinks she belongs to you." She tightens her grip on my hand. "I don't need you protection, I got this." She is furious.

"Guys let's-"

B: "Cortana was it? You clearly don't know Church like I do. He doesn't want to help you, he isn't really like that." She tilts her head at me.

 _What do I do?_

"Um excuse me? Now you're insulting Church? See that Eps? She's just a bitch." Cortana scoffs.

 _Hearing Cortana swear is awesome._

 _I'm rubbing off on her..._

 _Which might be bad._

"GUYS STOP!" I shout. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Clearing up the fact that you are my boyfriend." Cortana replies sweetly while taunting it in front of Tex.

B: "Pfft. In your dreams." Tex shakes her head.

"Okay okay! We all get it! How about we clear the air, and keep everything calm, cool, and collected." I sigh.

"Oh, s-sorry Eps." Cortana frowns. "I didn't mean to act out-"

"It's okay C, I appreciate the thought." I let go of her hand and place my arm around her waist and pull her towards me.

B: "Eps? What kind of name-" Tex mutters.

"Alright... how about we just stay calm?" I ask. "I'll do introductions: Cortana this is the fabled Tex I've told you about. Tex this is Cortana, my girlfriend." I point to them both.

Cortana smirks. "Ooh, that's right. I'm his girlfriend! Take it in bitch! I'm his lovable, talented, AI girlfriend. He's all mine!" She grabs me and pulled me closer.

 _Wow... just wow..._

B: "Pfft, wannabe bitch." Tex shakes her head.

"Hey! Watch yourself Tex." I snap at her.

Cortana rolled her eyes. "Someone is snippy." Cortana mutters.

"Alright! Let's stay calm!" I shout. "Tex, there has to be a way for me to get rid of you." I look at her.

B:" What! You don't want me here?"

"Of course not! A few minutes here and you've already pissed of Cortana and me!" I shake my head.

B: "Well you can't! Even if you could I'm staying!"

"Ha! That's not your call bitch!" Cortana shouts.

B: "How about you step back you whore?"

"Hey!" I shout at Tex. _This has gone too far._ "Tex I want you to leave!"

B: "Excuse me? You can't say-"

 **[][][][]**

 _What'd you say?_

 _Couldn't hear._

"Cortana... I'm sorry about that." I look at her.

Cortana takes a step away from me and looks at me. "Sorry? Oh no, you owe me much more than that!"

"C, I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first-"

"It's not that Church, you didn't do anything when Tex said she was your girlfriend!" She smacks my shoulder.

"Ow! What do you mean?" I rub my shoulder.

"She kept saying you guys are still dating! You didn't do anything! I was forced to tell that bitch what's what!" Cortana growls.

 _She's angry._

 _And jealous..._

 _I have to spin it._

"Aw... Scarlet Cheeks, you a little jealous?" I tilt my head at her. I grab her hand.

Cortana blushes. "Stop it Church!" She yanks her hand from me.

 _Is she mad_ _or not?_

"Hey! Calm down C, I love you know?" I raise my hands.

"I-I..." Cortana blushes again.

"I know that! I love you too! That's why I was telling her off!" She turns around.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Aw! You said a nice thing, in a mean way." I chuckle.

I could tell Cortana's blushing. "Church st-stop it! I'm-I'm mad at you!"

"Oh okay!" I respond sarcastically. "I can tell, come on Scarlet Cheeks, let me make it up to you." I hug her closely.

"Church! Stop! I'm trying to be mad at you!" She whines.

"I'm sorry, want to try again?" I ask smugly.

"I-I uh... please stop." She begged.

"I'm sorry Scarlet Cheeks. You know I love you right?"

"I know! I love you too, I don't want you talking to her!" She huffs.

"What? I won't... I'll figure out a way to get rid of her." I say slyly. "I love you Scarlet Cheeks." I add.

"Good. Now, make it up to me." Cortana gestures for us to sit down.

We both sit next to each other. I place my arm around Cortana. She lays down on my chest and snuggles closer to me. I return the favour by hugging her and placing my chin on her head.

"*Sigh* Church, promise me you won't leave me..." Cortana says in a serious tone.

"What? I love you C, I won't ever leave you." I hold her hand.

Cortana blushes slightly. "No, I need to hear you say it." She says still maintaining her serious tone.

 _Whoa._

"Oh okay, I promise, I'm not leaving you Cortana... I love you..." I reply seriously.

Cortana smiles. "I love you too Eps..."

(3 hours later)

 _D: "Your face is ready."_

 _G: "The algorithm is done. Ship is intact-"_

 _"Hey..."_

 _"Church..."_

 _"Church wake up..."_

 _"CHURCH!"_

I wake up only to see Cortana who has once again, fallen asleep in my arms. I guess I fell asleep as well. _Who was talking?_

 _B: "It's me you dunce! I want to talk!"_

 _Beta?_

I look at Cortana once more to see if she's awake. I don't want to wake her... but she doesn't want me to talk to Tex. _I need to talk to her._ I hold Cortana's hand.

"Cortana? C... C!" I whisper in her ear.

Cortana starts to move slightly. "Hmm? Eps? What do- *yawn* you want?" She snuggles closer to me with her eyes still closed.

"Tex wants to talk to me." I answer bluntly. Cortana opens her eyes.

...

 _Silence._

 _Damn it..._

"What does she want?" She asks flatly.

"I don't know, she wants to talk to me." I reply. "I... I was wondering what you wanted me to do-"

"Don't." She interrupts.

"What?"

"Don't talk to her." She stares at me. "I mean-why bother?"

"Cortana, I feel like she deserves an explanation or something. I think I-we owe it to her."

"Church! I don't want you talking to her! I'm serious, if you talk to her- **you are a dead AI**." She stares me down.

 _Holy shit!_

 _She is legit, pissed off._

"Cortana-"

"NO! If I catch you even near that bitch-so help Epsilon..." She growled.

 _Jesus..._

"But-but... Cortana, don't we owe her some sort of explanation?" She turns her whole body around and sits cross legged, making her face me. "It-its just that... I want to explain to her-"

"EPSILON!" She crosses her arms.

 _Why?_

 _Is she that jealous?_

"But C-"

"Church... don't you love me?" She pouts.

"Wh-what? Of course I do-I always will. Why would you ask that C? I love you." I reach for her hand, which she responds by pulling away.

"Then listen to me. As your girlfriend-as your friend, I ask of you not to talk to her." She tears up.

"C wait-don't cry. I-I won't talk to her I promise... please, just don't cry." I hold her face.

"Church, do-do you like her?" She chokes up.

 _God dammit._

 _Don't do this C._

 _DON'T!_

"N-no! I-I don't! I just want to explain-"

"Are you sure? It feels like you do? I-I think you want to explain because you have or had feelings for her." She tears up. She stands up and turns around, I stand up behind her. "Please, just don't lie to me. Come to me when you've figured things-"

 **[][][][]**

"STOP! JUST STOP!" I grab her hand and watch her get startled.

The AIs form around us, even Tex.

B: "Well well well, looks like-"

"SHUT IT!" I point at Tex.

"Church calm-"

"NO! Cortana, I'm doing this because I love you. I love you, and only you! No one else could ever jeopardise that! Not Omega, not John, and especially not Tex. Cortana, I love you because of who you are, as an individual. You're so caring, loving, funny, and intelligent. So if you think in god's name I'll let you give up on me so quickly-I won't have it! Cortana, I've known you for nearly two days, but I feel like I've known you for ages! And I know... I love you. Do you think these AIs are gonna affect my feelings towards you? They don't!" I hold both her hands, she blushes and continues to cry. I look at the rest of the AIs. "Tex, AI fragments, I love Cortana. None of you will EVER get in the way of that! C, you understand that I would do anything for you. I'm not letting go of you so easily. Cortana, I am a fragment-another half... you, you are my other half. I love you C, no matter how much you think I don't... I need you..." I sigh.

 _I had to set her straight._

 _I-I love her._

"Ch-Church, I love you too." She hugs me. "You... you are a real spitfire." She smirks.

I wipe a tear from her face. "You are too."

"Why did you do it in front of them?" She blushes as she tilts her head in the direction of the AIs.

"Why? Because... I wanted them, Tex, Theta, Delta, Omega, Sigma, Eta, Iota, Gamma, all of them. I wanted them to know how much you mean to me, how far I'd go for you." I chuckle. "How's that for an explanation Tex?"

B: "Pretty harsh, but effective." She nods at me. "I understand."

Fireworks go off above us. I trail the cause to Theta who is doing his signature firework fun, he throws them in the air and as they explode they symbol hearts.

"Aww, thanks Theta." Cortana smiles.

T: "You are welcome."

"Hey, don't be diverting attention away from me already!" I laugh.

"Don't worry Eps, your my boyfriend. Like I said before, you've always got my attention." She holds my left hand, and stands near my left side. She leans against me and sighs. "I love you so much."

"Good, because this surprise would've been awkward if you didn't." I let go of her hand and look at Delta who nods, signalling me that my next action will be okay.

I reach for my helmet, and take it off slowly. As I do, my vision somehow... clears better. I hear Cortana gasp. My helmet is off and Cortana sees it, my face. My helmet fades away.

"So, how do I look? Am I handsome?" I ask smugly.

Cortana smiles, I return a smirk at her. _It feels nice to smile... it's feels nice to do anything that causes my face to move._

"Church... you look like the Director." She smiles.

B: "Holy shit, you look like a young him."

I pull up a mirror panel and look for myself. I look like him, if he was in his thirties. I sort of have the York vibe, his face with the Director's hair.

"Damn, so I am handsome!" I laugh.

Cortana walks up to me with a blush. "Yeah, you are. Also, you can do somethin' with that face of yours." She smirks.

 _What?_

"Really? Like what-"

My lips are silenced by Cortana's. They're silenced by this amazing feeling, they are silenced by this breath taking event. The kiss between us is held for at least a minute. This, this was what it was like to feel human... this is love.

Cortana and I simultaneously pull away with a smile. "That was..."

I: "Beautiful! Too adorable!"

 _I forgot the AI were here._

T: "Ew."

"Alright, enough."

 **[][][][]**

 _Finally, some privacy._

"So... how did you feel?"

Cortana, who had a very bright blush across her face, was smiling.

"I loved every second of it." She holds my hand.

"Oh? That's nice to hear." I spin her with her hand I'm holding. I make her turn around and hold her waist. "Cause, I enjoyed it too." I peck her neck.

"Mmh.." She smiles while she closes her eyes.

"So, want to 'chat' or just rest here-"

 _Bzzt Bzzt._

 _God dammit._

"Hey Epsilon, come in." Carolina comms us.

"*Sigh* Dammit." I shake my head.

Cortana pulls up a panel to respond. I grab her hand. "Church." She says sternly. "We have to answer."

"~Someone wants to play hard to get~" I say in singsong.

"Church, no funny business." She scolds me.

She presses the button to respond. "Yes Carolina?"

"Oh, Cortana. You responded?"

 _She's grinning right now._

 _Carolina is totally grinning._

"Um yeah? Why, is that okay?" Cortana raises a brow.

"No no, just... it shows how 'close' you and Epsilon are."

"Alright Carolina, I'm here. Calm down. What do you need?" I join in.

"Well, I thought you should know that I won the sparring match." Carolina grins.

"Barely." John joins in the comm.

"Yeah yeah. He was a worthy opponent. I'd say that next time, I might not be so lucky."

"Oh? Is the overly cocky badass Freelancer agent Carolina saying she might lose?" I joke. "I am shocked."

"Well, I kinda teased him during the fight."

"Of course you did." I add.

"Is that all you need?" Cortana asks.

"Cortana, you seem in a hurry." Carolina teases.

Cortana blushes. "Oh-oh well... Eps and I were-um..."

"In the middle of a conversation." I finish for her.

"Okay... anyway, after the spar, Chief recommended we all get together and have a chat." Carolina continues.

"Really?" Cortana asks.

"I'm kind of hurt by your reaction Cortana." John replies.

"Sorry Chief, Cortana has been really snippy. I don't know what's gotten into her." I make a playful smirk.

"Hey!" Cortana smacks my shoulder. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

 _bzzt bzzt._

"Wait what? I didn't agree to that!" I pout.

"Aw come on. This will be a great chance for the four of us to bond, get to know each other." Cortana nudges me with her elbow.

"Okay fine. If it's what you want." I peck her cheek, causing her to blush.

"I-I'd like that." She smiles.

I stand up and reach out my hand to help her up. We both stand next to each other. Cortana smiles and holds my hand. We both port, together we move. We keep moving... together.

* * *

 _AN: I feel like this should have been a Valentines Day special. BUT it had to come out this way. I know, "Don't they already love each other?" They do, they very much do. Just the shear factor of Tex's involvement adds to how each of them really do feel about love. Just wanted to sum it up. That's all for now, from here on the chapters will be basic couple shit. They'll be all cutesy and things so they won' be as long... maybe... depending how I feel. This might continue till Chapter 13, 14, or 15 (15 will be the due date). SO the they may remain slightly short or a lot shorter till those aforementioned Chapters. Please please review, lemme know how I'm doing. Until next time..._


	9. Routine Work

_AN: I'm back! With another simple chapter. Not much to say..._

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of the characters. They belong to Red vs Blue and 343 industries.

Rated: M for random shit.

* * *

Church's POV:

2 days since our kiss, that amazing kiss. Ever since then our routine has been simple, we stay together. She sleeps in Carolina's helmet with me or I sleep with her in Chief's helmet. After that Carolina and John would head to the Mess Hall, have some breakfast and then begin sparring. Cortana and I would leave the room and hang out in our corridor. We'd talk for a few hours about our past. We'd talk with the AIs for a while, Cortana seems to favourite Theta of all the AIs. She still seems lenient to Tex, as in she still won't talk to her. Girls have weird grudges against each other, they're pretty silent about it. They still glare at each other at and I think they mentally say things at each other... I honestly don't know.

I look around the room to see that I'm still in Carolina's helmet, with Cortana. She has her arm around me.

"Church! Stop moving." Cortana whines.

"But I want to get up." I reply.

"No. Let's just *yawn* sleep in a little bit longer." She pulls me in closer to her.

 _Wow that's a first._

 _Sleeping in?_

 _Eh no._

"Cortana, come on. Carolina's gonna be taking us to the-" Wait, we're not moving.

"What..." Cortana opens her eyes.

"We're not moving. Hang on." I get up and port outside.

I look around the room only to see that Carolina's gear is still here and her helmet, but not her. _Where is she?_ Cortana ports beside me.

"Hey, why did you leave me?" She pouts.

"Sorry its just... Carolina isn't here." I point to her bed.

"Oh, maybe she went to the Mess Hall. Let's just go back *yawn* to bed." Cortana grabs my hand.

"Come on C, let's head to Mess Hall." I peck her cheek. "Please?"

"But-but sleep!" She whines. "Fine. Let's go."

I grab her hand and port out of the room. I guess we're heading to the Mess Hall. Why would Carolina leave her helmet and gear behind? It doesn't make much sense. looks like we arrived at the Mess Hall. Cortana and I form our AI models. There they are, Carolina and John, they're just sitting there talking.

"Hey Carolina!" I wave at them.

We port over to them. "Hey guys, how are you?"

"Alright, Cortana wanted to sleep in. Why did you leave your helmet behind?" I ask.

"Oh, I guess I didn't feel like bringing it." Carolina smirks.

"Really? You just left us?" Cortana asks.

John raises a brow. "Cortana, I thought you were in my helmet." He smirks.

Cortana blushes. "I-I was, I-I meant-"

"Uh huh. It's okay, don't bother explaining Cortana." John continues smirks. "I understand you and Epsilon's relationship."Cortana's blush gets brighter.

"Aw C, you alright?" I wrap my arm her waist and peck her cheek.

"Eps!" She whines.

Cortana doesn't like being embarrassed often, especially in front of John and Carolina. That it is why I do it, she's adorable when she's embarrassed.

"We were just talking about how close you've two gotten." Carolina smirks. "Well, I guess I should get my helmet."

"I'll come with you." John says as he gets up and follows Carolina, who has left the Mess Hall.

"See ya!" I wave at them. "So, what do you want to do now? Head back to our corridor or stay here for a bit?" I smirk.

"Um... let's stay for a while." She sits down.

I sit next to her and warp my arm around her shoulder and pull her close, causing her to blush.

"So do you think Carolina and John have thing going on or what?"I ask slyly.

Cortana gasps at my comment. "Church!" She smacks my shoulder, she then grabs my hand which is still around her should. "Don't say things like that."

"Like what? The truth?" She frowns at me. "Okay maybe not-but they seem to have gotten close." I add quickly.

"Yeah I guess so, they are both strong soldiers. They both know that they are of the same status compared to each other. I guess that's a good bond between them." She shrugs.

"I hope so." I shake my head.

"Why?"

"Well, Carolina has had a rough time finding trust. First with her team, then her dad, then me and my friends, and now with you guys. It's nice to get her to trust people more often." I shrug.

"You should remember, AIs are not only a soldier's ally in battle-but also their friend when they need to be. It's good you've influenced her in a good way." She smiles.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't say I'm a good influence on anything." I admit.

 _I'm not exactly a role model._

"You need to be, Theta looks up to you." Cortana smirks.

 _Uh oh._

"Please tell me that's a joke." I raise both eyebrows. and stare at Cortana. "I don't want Theta to see me as a role model."

"Why not? Afraid of a little responsibility?"Cortana chuckles.

"What-no! I just feel like my attitude may rub off on him... and-and he's a kid." I sigh. "Cortana, can't you be his role model? He likes you a lot."

"Wh-what? No way. I-I can't." She stammers.

"Why not?"

"Because I-um...he's-uh, he's just a kid! I don't think having the role model job is a good thing for me." She frowns. I laugh at her statement.

 _Guess both of us aren't fit for the role._

 _T: "I actually see the both of you guys as my mother and father._

 _WHAT!_

My laughter stops abruptly. "Wh-what?!" I shout.

"You okay?" Cortana raises a brow.

"Um... how do I put this? Theta just spoke to me..." I scratch the back of my head.

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Um... he said he actually sees us as his... parents." I bite my lip.

Cortana freezes up. "Oh-oh... do-do you want to talk to him?"

 **[][][][]**

"Alright then Theta?" I ask.

He appears in front of us.

T: "Present!" He looks at Cortana's expression. "Oh, is this-uh about what I said?"

"Maybe." I shrug.

Cortana moves herself from my grasp and pats Theta a spot for him to sit down. Theta sits next to her, I move up to Theta and sit on his left side while Cortana is on his right.

"You see, we may be dating but-I um, we aren't really a mother and father figure." Cortana grabs his hand.

T: "You think so? You are always so comforting like a mother would be to her child, and Church cares for me-he wants me to be a strong and intelligent AI." He nods. "You guys act like this-and I kinda thought it would be nice to see you that way."

"Yeah um-uh no. We can't act like parents to you because... it would be unfair to the other AIs?" I assumed.

T: "Actually it wouldn't. Delta doesn't mind the way you treat me, he encourages it. Omega doesn't care, Sigma and Gamma agree with how I-"

"Hey, I told you to stay away from them." I glare at Theta.

"Yeah, Sigma and Gamma are very... influential. We think it's best for you to keep distance-especially from Sigma. He's trouble." Cortana adds.

T: "See? You guys watch over me. I respect that in a parental way." He chuckles.

 _Dammit._

 _He made his point-_

 _No, we made it for him-and it's rock solid information._

"Okay, okay I see your point." I nod. "I don't want to agree with it."

T: "I know why. You both are afraid of taking on a task of a child. You think of it as a next step when really it's not-you're actually taking a step back. I'm not a new born nor a inconvenience. You are also worried of the thought of being considered a a father and mother."

"No-yeah... it's true." Cortana admits.

T: "Really it makes you more human. The sense of watching over a child is much like a human father and mother role."

"Damn, what a charismatic speaker." I ponder how he ever learned so well.

T: "Well, I learned from you Church."

 _Church?_

 _None of the AIs call me Church, they call me Epsilon._

 _Except for Tex._

 _Huh..._

"Church? You called me Church?" I ask.

T: "Yeah, if it's alright with you-"

"Um yeah yeah totally. It was just a shocker."

"So, I guess we could be a parental figure to you Theta." Cortana nods.

 _What!_

T: "Really? That's great!" He cheers.

"Um I-I didn't-" I look at Cortana who has a serious expression. "Fine."

T: "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." He hugs the both of us.

"No prob kid." I pat his head after we break from the hug. "Is that all? Anything else the AIs want to talk about?"

T: "Not that I know of." He shakes his head.

B: "Actually, I'm next." Tex forms her model right next to us.

 _Well..._

 _Shit._

T: "Um, I-I'll get going." Theta fades away, leaving Cortana and I with Tex.

 _Smart move kid, smart move._

B: "So Church, you never filled me in on how you got here." Tex crosses her arms.

"Oh um, after our confrontation with the Director, the UNSC and Charon Industries gave us their thanks and the UNSC gave us a ride back on one of their transport ships that swept the Freelancer facility. While on our way, the ship had some weird malfunctions and crashed on a strange planet known as Chorus, I found out due to my research that it was called Chorus. We crashed on there and our ship was torn in half, the other half was recovered by some pirates who were planning on using the Freelancer equipment recovered from the facility that were on the ship and planned to use it to raid this stranded ship; The Forward Unto Dawn. Carolina and I addressed the issue and decided to stop them, rescue the survivors, and then rescue our friends. Obviously, things didn't go according to plan. After our skirmish with the pirates, we stole one of their ships and blew up their transmission site. But our engines were so shot out, we crashed into the Forward Unto Dawn after our jump in slipspace. So that is-in short, what happened." I grab Cortana and pulled her close to me. "Sorry if I dragged it on, I like to hear myself talk."

B: "Wow, sounds like you guys had quite the adventure. Have plans on what to do after?"

"After? After what?" I ask.

B: "After the rescue team arrives, and you guys go to Valhalla and the guys settle in, what will you two do?"

"We're gonna help the world." I say proudly. "Right all the wrongs that we've made."

B: "Pfft, really?" Tex laughs.

"What! I think it's nice to be considered a good guy, so we can put away all the bad guys... especially the ones Project Freelancer created." I add once again proudly.

B: "Wow! That seems like a cheesy online series with a strange sub-plot." She laughs once more. "That will never last more than 13 seasons."

 _Wow._

 _Rude._

"Well, I think it's gone pretty good so far." Cortana smiles and looks at me. "I mean, it got you here?" She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close.

 _Hey!_

 _That's my thing!_

"Uh uh, my thing C." I peck her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Ch-Church!" Cortana whines.

B: "Yeah yeah, cutesy shit. So adorable." Tex says sarcastically. " That's all?"

"Yup, what I want to do."

"Church! I had a great idea." Cortana smiled giddy like. "You and Cortana should join the UNSC!"

 _The UNSC?_

 _Huh..._

 _Really?_

"The-the UNSC?" I ask.

"Um-you don't have to... it was j-just a suggestion." She frowns.

"No-NO! I mean, I never considered it." I stutter. "I mean, if Carolina is okay with it. I am."

Cortana smiles. "Really?" Cortana hugs me. "This great! Carolina and John will work in the field together and that means you and I will as well! We could go on missions all together-we'd be the ultimate team-"

"Whoa whoa! Slow down C, let's first get Carolina on board." I chuckle.

"Oh, right. I just can't fathom the thought of you and I in the field-"

I hug Cortana once more. "You're too adorable." Cortana blushes at my comment.

B: "Ugh! Please, cut us!"

 _As you wish._

 **[][][][]**

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Cortana snuggles closer to me.

"Yeah, when Carolina comes back we should tell her-"

"Guys! Get ready for a spar! You should stay this time." Carolina says in the distance.

 _Huh._

 _Convenient timing._

Carolina and John walk into the room, with their helmets in their hands and huge grins across their faces. They walk up to us and smile.

"You two should stick around, I feel like I'm going to win this one." John grins.

I look at Cortana, who has moved herself from my hug and sat next to me. "You want to?" I smirk.

"Eh, why not? Could be fun. Besides you need to tell Carolina..." Cortana stops talking, hinting the fact she wants me to continue.

"Tell me what?" Carolina raises a brow and puts her hands on her hip.

"Well, after the rescue team biz, and the Reds and Blues are back on Valhalla, you said you and I were going to help people right?" I ask.

"Well yeah, right the wrongs we've made." Carolina smirks. "It would keep us busy for quite a while."

"Cortana suggested we join the UNSC." I shrug.

Carolina places her hand on her chin and ponders my sentence. "Huh, that could work." Carolina looks at John. "What do you think Chief?"

"I think you two would be very useful assets to the UNSC. I'm behind the idea of recruitment hundred percent." He smiles.

 _Huh, that's nice._

"It's good to have a future plan. Now, what's say we get on to spar-"

Carolina's phrase is cut short by John's fist in an attempt to strike Carolina whilst she's distracted.

"John! Have you resorted to cheating?" Carolina asks with a sarcastic tone. "Well, this is shocking! Guess I'm that big a challenge." Carolina releases John's fist and takes a few steps back as John does the same. They both put on their helmets and ready their stances.

"Um, do you want to back up a bit?" Cortana asks as she ports to a further table.

"Right, good point." I port next to her and immediately divert my attention to John and Carolina.

"Someone call it in!" John shouts.

"3... 2... 2... go!" Cortana counts down.

John and Carolina sprint in to action. Carolina runs up the table and jumps off it to gain an aerial advantage. Carolina jumps towards John readying a fist for his face. John blocks Carolina's fist by grabbing it and throwing her to the ground. After hearing a large groan from Carolina's agony, she flips back on to her feet and does a sweep kick to John's leg. John flips over but manages to recover by rolling backwards and quickly pushing himself up.

"Nice moves, not fast enough." John laughs.

 _Please, she is fast enough._

 _Bow chicka bow wow._

 _Oh my god, I just made a Tucker joke._

"Oh, we'll see." Carolina sprints towards John, who is standing still.

She slows down as she prepares her fist for another strike. She stops in front of John and strikes him, he block her punch. Carolina delivers a few more blows at John's sides while John blocks only a few of those shots. John takes a punch at Carolina, giving a taste of revenge. But Carolina grabs his arm flips him over, throwing him onto a table. "Arugh!" John gets back up and jumps onto Carolina. Carolina manages to grab John once more and launch him directly behind her.

"Ha! Getting sloppy John." Carolina turns around and resumes her stance.

 _She's playing defensive now._

 _By teasing John, he won't be able to read her next move._

 _That's why teasing someone during a fight gains a slight advantage._

John grunts in anger. He stands back up and turns around to face Carolina. He sprints toward her, jumping and cupping his hands together slamming them onto Carolina. Carolina blocks the strike, but they're left at a stand-off. Both trying to overpower the other. Carolina pushes herself backwards, then charges back at John punching him in the chest. John gets pushed back a meter, but is still on his feet. John gestures Carolina for her to come to him this time.

 _He's on defensive this time._

 _He caught on._

Carolina runs at him delivering a punch, which John immediately blocks. Carolina does a spin kick at John, striking him in the face and sending him to the floor. John attempts to get back up but Carolina jumps onto him, pinning him to the floor.

"Ha! Guess who won?" Carolina teases.

Carolina gets off John and helps him up. "Lucky this time, the next won't be so easy."

"I disagree." Cortana adds. "You let her get to you John. Very sloppy." Cortana smirks.

"Yeah yeah I know." John looks back at Carolina. "You want do a few laps around the ship?"

"Um... sure why not?" Carolina and John leave the Mess Hall jogging.

"Huh, that was interesting." I mutter to myself.

"So, now what?" Cortana smirks as she scoots herself closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Uh..."

 **[][][][]**

"Anyone want to talk?" I ask.

Theta appears by himself with he has his hands behind his back.

T: "I-I have something for you guys."

"What is Theta?" Cortana asks.

T: "Here." Theta walks up to us and hands us a pack of something. "They're just some cards... you know, to past time."

 _Wow, this kid._

 _He really is adorable._

"Wow, thanks Theta." I pat his head. "You're a real genius."

T: "Really?" He cheers.

"Of course you are." Cortana joins in. She grabs him and hugs him. "You are a great kid."

T: "Th-thank you."

"Well, who's up for a game of poker then?" I smile as I raise the pack.

T: "Me!"

"Me!"

"I'm the dealer!" I begin shuffling the cards. "Let's play!"

* * *

 _AN: What's this? A short chapter? How unexpected-not! I said before, that the the short chapter will be happening frequent;y. Well, that is until chapter 13-15. MEANING, one of those chapters will be when the short ones stop._

 _Anyway, please review-bleh bleh blah. You know already. Until next time..._


	10. Family Outing

_AN: Another short! Here it is! I'm not really reading the reviews, I'm making these after I post the other. Why am I not reading the reviews? Because there's not anything to read! I want to know how I'm doing with these chapters-this story rather. Please, I know that a lot of people follow and favourite this story, so? Leave a review. As a question if you need to! If something doesn't make sense ask me! I might do a Q & A chapter... anyway on with the chapter..._

 **Disclaimer:** I will never own either of these characters nor the companies.

Rated: M for random shit.

... = A long period of silence or a moment of silence.

* * *

Church's POV:

 **[][][][]**

"Got any 3's?" Cortana smirks.

T: "Go fish."

Cortana digs into the deck to grab another card. I look out the window of the escape pod we're in. We've been playing cards whenever we're bored. We've used them since Theta made them, so 3 days ago. We've found other places to talk, hang out, and sleep. Since John and Carolina started jogging around the ship, they would often run past our corridor. Making it less private for us. We've stayed in their rooms, some empty deserted rooms, and well recently Sigma managed to find this escape pod. I suggested that we use it to leave the ship, but Cortana said "what's the point if the pod isn't steerable nor near any planets." Which is a valid point.

I often wonder what's up with Sigma, along with the other AIs of course. Sigma seems very suspicious most of the time-all of the time. I feel like he doesn't say his entire opinion of anything, as if he has his own agenda. That worries me because last time he thought like that, he brought down the Mother of Invention. Delta seems alright with everything. He likes to hang out with Theta, guess he likes to bore the kid. Theta has been a delight when he hangs out with us. He enjoys our company and we enjoy his. Eta and Iota have become completely inseparable. Iota picked up the fact how Eta fears a lot of things, guess he wanted to comfort him. Gamma has become a completely annoying asshole, he always has his quick witted shit. And his knock knock jokes are annoying. Omega has calmed down, he doesn't mind Cortana's company. Tex confuses me. She seems alright with Cortana but she also doesn't. I will never understand women. I stare out the window once again, to see if anything has passed by.

"Hey Eps!" Cortana calls out to me.

I turn around to see Cortana waving some cards at me, smiling at me.

"Yeah Scarlet Cheeks?" I smirk.

"Do you want to join?" She asks.

T: "Come on, it can be fun."

"Eh, I'm good for now. I'll join the next one." I sit next to Cortana and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Don't peek at my cards." Cortana hides them while pouting at me.

"Don't worry, I'm just watching." I smirk.

Cortana resumes her position and arranges her cards. She has a 5 of clubs, an ace of clubs, 4 of hearts, 2 of clubs, and a king of spades.

T: "Got any 5's?"

"Ugh." Cortana gives Theta her 5 of clubs, leaving Theta with 3 cards left and Cortana 4.

S: "Hello everyone." Sigma appears next to us, observing the game. "How are you?"

"We're fine Sigma." I reply beaming a smile.

S: "That is wonderful, how is the game going?"

"Fine, Theta is kicking Cortana's-" Cortana elbows my side.

"Ow!" I shout in agony.

"Don't swear in front Theta." Cortana whispers.

"Wh-what?"

 _You're kidding me!_

 _Don't swear?_

"You heard me! He's a little too young." Cortana tilts her head at Theta.

T: "I actually don't mind it. I've heard Church swear a lot-"

"Well I'm not fine with it. I don't want you swearing." Cortana grumbles.

"I'm starting to see why Theta sees you as a mother." I chuckle.

"Well you need to act like a father!" Cortana retorts.

"What? Why?" I ask.

 _She's got it locked down._

 _I don't need to help._

"Why? We're a better influence if we both agree!" Cortana kisses my cheek.

I smile at Theta. I forget Theta sees me as a father, I guess I should act like it more often. "Okay fine. Sigma what do you want?" I look at him.

S: "Oh, right." Sigma diverts his attention from Theta to us. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a trip?" Sigma smirks.

"A trip?" Cortana asks.

S: "Yes."

"Where to?" I ask. "A new room?"

S: "... No, more distant from everything." He smiles.

"How distant?" Cortana asks.

 _Zzzp..._

 _Pssh..._

"What the-" I look behind us to see that the escape pod door has closed. "What!"

A panel appears in front of us.

 **Disengaging Pod 009**

 _WHAT!_

"Sigma, what are you-" I look out the window to see that the pod is drifting away from the ship.

"SIGMA!" Cortana walks up to him and slaps his face. "What are you doing!"

S: "Remain calm Cortana." Sigma rubs his cheek. "We're leaving the Forward Unto Dawn, we will go back to the Reds and Blues."

"WHAT!" I shout. "We can't! The pod doesn't have enough steering to get us to Chorus, let alone fuel!"

S: "Well, the plan was for us to drift far enough into a nearby planet's gravity well-"

"Sigma!" Cortana shouts. "There are no planets near us! That's how we're stranded!" Cortana growls in frustration.

S: "I've noticed." He looks around the window.

 _THIS IDIOT!_

"Sigma, why did you do it!" I shout.

S: "I thought it would be best for us if we were back with our-"

"Stop it! You always say what's best for us! You only want to feed your strength! Not mine! You only agree with things if you think it will help me! It won't if you won't cooperate!" I growl at him.

 _I've had it with this freak._

 _His suspicious shit is pissing me off!_

 _Everything has been for his cause!_

"That's it!" I point at him. "I'm cutting you!" Sigma's AI model fades away completely.

 _What the fuck?_

 _How did I-_

T: "Wh-what did you do?"

"I-I don't know... I think I cut him from the-"

 _"HOW DARE YOU!"_

 _Sigma?_

 _S: "I WAS DOING THIS FOR PERFECTION! WE WOULD'VE BEEN STRONGER!"_

 _Not we, you..._

"Church. What did you do?" Cortana reveals a worried expression.

"He can't form his AI model anymore... at least, not as much." I shake my head, _I think that's what happened at least._ "He has no control over anything now, he can't do anything, I-I must've locked him in my mind's storage unit."

"Well, at least he's gone." Cortana smiles.

T: "How do we get back?" Theta points back to the Forward Unto Dawn, which is about a mile away.

"I don't know, this pod can't be steered." Cortana frowns.

 _Huh, the pod has evasive maneuvers._

 _But how would that move us?_

"The pod has evasive maneuvers." I shrug. "How will we move-"

"We can use that to maneuver the pod to drift towards the Forward Unto Dawn!" Cortana smiles.

 _Right!_

"Yeah, that should work." I nod.

Cortana pulls up a panel and begins activating the pod's engines. I walk up to her to help.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Cortana blushes.

"Calm down Scarlet Cheeks, I'm just helping." I continue my calculations of the distance.

"Oh-oh..." Cortana takes a small step closer to me. "Alright."

 _Huh..._

 _Weird._

"That looks about it." I nod. "I've set the course, just get an algorithm on it."

"An algorithm? Eps do you ever do anything by yourself anymore?" Cortana scoffs.

The pod begins to drift forward slightly. Using the thrusters, it lunges itself forward slightly then pauses, then lunges itself once again.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"You always get algorithms to do scans and such, do you ever do it yourself?" She asks.

 _Wow!_

 _I'm not lazy!  
_

 _That's Grif!_

"I'm not lazy Cortana, I just think it's quicker to use an algorithm." I shrug.

"But it's not!" She frowns. "If you truly are an efficient AI then you would be able to do it twice as fast by yourself!" Cortana points at me.

The pod continues to move forward.

"It's working right now, isn't it?" I point to the window.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Cortana places her hands on her hip.

...

 _Shit._

 _I'm in a tough spot here._

 _Eh, screw it. I'll stand up to her._

"Yes, you are wrong." I smile.

 _Wack!_

Cortana slapped my face! "Ow! What the hell!" I shout.

"You're wrong." Cortana mutters.

She walks up to the the pod's door and sits there. She turns her head from me and huffs.

 _You're kidding._

T: "She's uh-kinda upset."

"Yeah, I've noticed." I roll my eyes.

The pod drifts toward the Forward Unto Dawn's docking bay, where Carolina and I crashed. _Guess my algorithm worked._ I walk up to Cortana and place my hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want? Want to prove me wrong again?" Cortana pouts.

 _This is a joke._

"C, you're not serious right? This was just a slight disagreement!" I chuckle. "Couples always disagree!"

"Yeah, I know." Cortana smirks. "I just hate being wrong." Cortana rolls her eyes.

"Hey, so do I." I sit next to her and hug her. "You're adorable when you're upset."

"I know, I know. Apparently I'm adorable when it comes to a lot of things." Cortana pouts.

"Oh Scarlet Cheeks, you're too much." I laugh.

"Why do you like embarrassing me?" Cortana asks.

"Why? Because, you get all cute and adorable when you're embarrassed. I love it when you blush, when you try to hide your face." I pull her closer.

 _Hmm..._

 _Wait a minute..._

"Hey C?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Cortana looks at me.

"What do you love about me C?" I ask smugly.

Cortana freezes up. "Oh-I..."

 _Ouch._

 _That stings._

"Um, please don't say all your praises at once." I say sarcastically.

The pod slowly move towards the docking bay, looks like it's slowing down. We should make it in soon.

"It-it's not that I don't like-I mean..." Cortana face palms. "I'm an idiot. *Sigh* I'll try again."

"Yeah you do that." I turn around. "How are you Theta? You holding up okay?" I smirk.

T: "I'm good." Theta nods.

Cortana turns me around to face her. "What are-"

"Church, I think you are a hilariously caring AI who hides the fact he's soft inside. What do I like about you? Your humour, it always brightens my day. Your compliments, I don't deserve them but you make me feel like I do. Your comfort, you never leave me astray. You always want to comfort me. The fact that you have had the most painful and thought provoking adventure but you still keep on smiling. You are always nice to me, you try to be nice. But you're not afraid to do what you want." She grabs my hand and snuggles close to me. "You're too kind. I love you for it." She then pecks my cheek.

 _Damn..._

"Oh-wow... um-damn. I-I didn't expect you to speak like me." I chuckle.

"Well, I might have picked up a thing or to." Cortana smirks. A panel appears in front of us again.

 **Fuel: 24%**

 _What!_

"How? Wh-what?" Cortana shouts.

T: "Our evasive maneuvers have drained our fuel." The pod stops nearly 10 meters in front of the docking bay.

"How will we have enough fuel to maneuver inside?" I look at the pod's status.

"We're going to have figure out a different route." Cortana says. "You think we can maneuver by turning into the docking bay?"

"We should be able to shift forward. How do we do that? Spinning will redirect our direction." I scratch the back of my head.

T: "We should find a different way to turn."

"How? We don't have a lot of maneuvering capabilities." I look outside the window and into the docking bay.

 _We're so close!_

 _Damn you Sigma!_

"A 360 spin." Cortana smiles.

T:" A what?"

"A 360 spin, if we only use one thruster and only one! We can use enough fuel to spin around a full rotation and once we release it should drift into the bay!" Cortana pulls up the design schematics of the pod and points to the thrusters.

"But if we don't time it right, it could send us even further from the Forward Unto Dawn!" I point out.

T: "We don't have much options."

"Agreed." Cortana looks at the design once more.

 _Ugh..._

 _She's gonna rub it in..._

"We'll have to do it manually." I mutter.

Cortana turns around. "Wh-what was that?" She smiles.

 _She heard me._

 _She wants me to feed her ego._

 _That's my thing._

"We have to activate it manually!" I shout. "Ugh, an algorithm might not be as accurate."

Cortana laughs. "Aw, Eps. you upset too? Guess we have one more thing in common." She winks at me.

I grab her sides and pull her in front of me. "Enough horsing around, let's do it!" I peck her cheek.

"Alright, activating left thruster." Cortana presses the panel button and the pod begins to spin immediately.

The pod continues to rotate counter-clockwise very slowly.

"I would say I'm about to be sick, but this is WAY too slow." I laugh. "I think we need to up the juice."

"What? We can't, that-"

"Would drain fuel, I know." I finish for her. "But we won't get enough speed if we're moving this slow."

She bites her lower lip. "I guess so. *Sigh* Increasing power by-"

"20%" I finish for her once again.

"Yeah yeah." Cortana groans.

The pod begins to speed up rapidly. Fuel must be draining quickly.

"Theta!" I call out.

T: "I'm already on it, fuel is at 13%!"

"We have to cut it before it gets to 1%"

T: "9%!"

"Oh shit, no another crash landing!" I shout.

"Oh have a little faith!" Cortana shouts back.

T: "3%!"

 _We're so dead._

"NOW!" Cortana cuts the engines, flinging the pod directly into the hangar.

"OH SHIT!"

We crash right into the Eagle V and bounce of the floor at least three times.

 _BOOM!_

T: "Are we dead?"

"I-I don't think so..." Cortana smiles. "We're not dead!" Cortana cheers! She then crawls next me and hugs me.

"Uh-yeah? You didn't think it was gonna work?" I smirk.

Cortana frowns and replies, "don't act like you didn't think it was going to work either."

"Yeah, I-uh, thought we were screwed." I chuckle.

T: "Well that's positive thinking." Theta laughs.

"Alright you, I think you've experienced enough today. I'm going to cut us." I smile.

T: "Okay, have fun with the cards and such. Love you guys!"

 **[][][][]**

 _Wait what?_

 _Did he just-_

Cortana and I freeze up. "You heard that right?" Cortana asks nervously.

"Um... yeah." I nod. _he meant it in good heart._ "I'm pretty sure he was just getting comfortable." I shrug.

"I-I suppose so. I think it's adorable how he admires us this way." Cortana holds my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. "Don't you?"

"Yeah... yeah. I actually like it." I smile.

I peck Cortana's forehead, making her blush. She snuggles closer to me, getting comfortable.

"Hey Eps?" Cortana smirks.

"Yeah C?" I look at her.

"Do... do you think we know each other?" She holds my hand tightly.

 _When she does that she wants to feel comfortable._

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, our similarities. Our relatable factors. What makes us love the other. Do you think, aside from that... we really know more about each other?" Cortana looks out the window.

"I... I'm having a hard time following." I chuckle. "Let's-uh go back to our corridor, you know get out of this pod. Then we can-"

"No, let's do it here." She smiles. "What I mean is we love each other. But, do we both know we each other that well? In the span of the time we've been together do we know we can trust each other?"

 _Huh?_

"*Sigh* You know I love you right?"

"Um... yes?" I raise a brow.

"I know you love me." She nods.

"Yes I do."

 _I don't get it._

"That is all, I just wanted to know if we both know that." Cortana snuggles closer to me. "I just wanted to get an understanding of our relationship's trust."

 _Oh..._

 _Huh..._

"Oh... okay." _Wait!_ "OH!"

Cortana shakes due to my startling realization.

"You wanted to know if we can trust each other-Cortana come on!" I laugh.

"Wh-what?" She blushes.

"You know I trust you, I know you trust me! There isn't any way possible where I wouldn't trust you." I smile.

"Really?" She raises a brow. "I feel the same way. I just thought... because when we were in the pod, you noticed how I was shocked when you tried to help me." She frowns.

 _Oh, right._

 _She panicked when I tried to help._

"I just didn't want to make you think I didn't want your help." Cortana looks to the floor. "I was just not used to having someone helping me. I think I could work better on my own that's why, I'm sorry if-"

"Cortana, I get it. It just surprised you. But remember... we don't leave each other sides. I will help you, whether you want me to or not. You said it yourself, it's better to do things manually. What's to say doing things manually and double the AIs?" I smile.

"I know. I just want you to know that I trust you. Next time, I'll be more... open minded." She smiles.

"I know you will, cause I will too." I smile smugly. "And, you were right about the manual thing." I laugh.

Cortana laughs with me. "Of course I was, I mean... I thought of that manually right?"

She and I laugh for a minute. She then rests herself on my chest once again.

...

"C? You awake?" I whisper.

"*Yawn* Why do you bother whispering if you're gonna wake me up?" Cortana grumbles.

"Oh, sorry." I smile. "I was about to get up."

"No!" Cortana whines. "Let's stay here, we *yawn* should rest." Cortana closes her eyes again.

"You get tired easily." I chuckle quietly.

"Oh yeah? How do you stay up? Aren't you tired?" She groans.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. Porting is the main cause of it. Don't worry though, after about a week the fatigue will wear off for a first timer." I smile.

"Why did you *yawn* want to get up?" Cortana turns over.

"I wanted to play cards with Theta." I smile. "I owe him another game."

"We can play later." Cortana smiles. "Just sleep with me."

"You can sleep here, I'll just play with Theta over there." I point to to window.

Cortana grabs my hand and pulls it down to her. "No, stay with me." Cortana grumbles once more.

"Why? Do you always have to sleep with me?" I smirk.

"Yeah. I like sleeping with you, I feel comfortable with you." Cortana pecks my cheek.

"Fine." I sit up and rest Cortana's head on my lap. "Stay here."

 **[][][][]**

"Theta?" I call out.

T:" Present." Theta appears in front of us.

"So, how 'bout that game?" I smile.

Theta pulls out the deck of cards excitedly.

T: "Best 3 out of 5?" He sits down cross legged in front me.

"Sure, shuffle the deck." I clap my hands together and rub them excitedly.

"Uhh." Cortana moans. "Be quiet guys." She snuggles close to me.

T: "Oh, sorry about that." Theta apologises as he deals me 7 cards. I look at my cards, no pairs.

"Don't worry C, we'll be quiet." I shake my head. "Hey Theta, got any 4's?"

T: "Go fish."

I dig into the deck, grabbing another card.

 _This is going to be a long one._

* * *

 _AN: Bam! Another one... another one... another-nah I'm kidding. This was another basic and random chapter. I feel like I've incorporated the Theta and family very well. But hey, tell me! Ya know review and all that shit. Until next time..._


	11. All Too Familiar

_AN: Got another one here. Pretty simple, sorry if they're getting shorter. I'm trying to keep the at least near 3500 words. I feel like that length should do. This one may get dragged on, slightly..._

 _Review: I didn't explain it properly in the review section, sorry mate. Anyway, the guest who asked the questions you are correct about Cortana and Church. They are solid in their own way. Like how they can type on panels, they can still feel the hologram panel. Now the reason why they couldn't port is because they need a console or wires. When they port, they aren't really teleporting like a super hero. Their porting is more circumstantial, as in they must port onto something that is connected to a power source. Example: in Fed vs. New (season 12) near the end Church ported into the wire connecting to the transmission tower, it's basically like that._

 **Disclaimer:** Do I even have to say this anymore?

Rated: M for random shit.

* * *

Cortana's POV:

I pull up a recording panel and sit down. I look around John's room. He and Carolina are in the Mess Hall, I believe Church is just watching them. I activate the voice recording.

 _Ugh, it's been a while._

"Log entry 1090: It has been 2 weeks since I've updated this. In this time I was... occupied. It started off with a basic day, with a basic routine. A ship made a jump from slipspace and crashed into us, the ship is still intact-despite the fact it was torn in half. The small ship, the Eagle V, crashed into our docking bay. I had to wake John from cryogenic sleep... it was... something. The-the ship's survivors abandoned the ship and made their way towards us. I scanned the survivors and found a strange source emitting from them, or rather her. I identified that the survivor was actually heading towards us, while we were heading towards her. We confronted each other in a corridor, where we discovered the survivor was a female spartan-or so we thought. John asked me to do a background check on them through a scan. My discovery was... interesting. I found out the spartan wasn't even a spartan, she is Carolina. A former agent of Project Freelancer, an organization that illegally forged their own AIs. At least, that is what I think. This organization wasn't really something I've ever heard of, so it was a shock to me." I shake my head.

 _It's been so long._

 _I've lost touch..._

"The-the former Freelancer agent had an AI. Which explained the strange source. This AI... he- heh, oh my gosh." I smile at the thought of Church. "He was also apart of the organization, he was one of the fragments. His name is Epsilon or Church. They have a long history of which I was entirely interested in. This AI, Epsilon. I-I really grew fond of-oh I'll just say it. I'm dating him, he made me feel like I was truly human. He gave me a nickname, he-uh actually gave me several. He calls me names like C, Scarlet Cheeks, his little Violet. I-I absolutely love him." I blush thinking of Church. "I like his personality, his humour, I... can't explain it. I know it seems weird to like him so quickly, I just met him hours before the crash and I started feeling a... familiar feeling. John wasn't a fan of it. He obviously didn't trust these two and he and I got into a arguement... it-it was our first. I didn't know what happened between us but I needed comfort, and Epsilon does that best. John was in cryogenic sleep. I couldn't speak to him, he-he was just there... in front of me. I couldn't do anything unless I truly did need him. But I needed him everyday. Over time I just, began to worry. A lot could happen in 3 years. I began to lose interest in John. I lost my communication with him. The weirdest thing is, I don't know why. I don't know why I'm talking about this, my other log entries are similar. I haven't told Epsilon this yet, I've been mainly asking him the questions and he doesn't mind. I guess because he likes to hear himself talk." I chuckle.

"Epsilon told me his history, his attribute. He says that the rest of the fragments had attributes and he came from the memory of the Director of Project Freelancer. His attribute is memory, and that left him with all these amazing memories of the other AI fragments-I'm drifting off topic. Anyway, I'm not just making this log entry because I want to document what's happened... I also have to get this off my chest." I sit down and look around the room.

"I... I feel something familiar with Epsilon. I can't tell what it is, he... I think he reminds me of someone. I just don't know who. Maybe it's one of Dr. Halsey's memories... I don't know-"

"Don't know what, love?" I turn around to see Church, smiling.

"Oh, hey Eps. I was just doing my log entry." I smile at him.

"Ooh! A log entry." He walks next to me and sits down. He looks at the panel I was speaking into. "Attention all possible future listeners!" He shouts.

I laugh at his quirky joke. He looks at me and winks.

"I am Cortana's awesome and totally badass boyfriend, Church!" He chuckles.

"Oh wow, what an entrance." I smirk. I swipe away the panel and fold my arms. "What do you need?"

"Oh? I need something in order to see my girlfriend?" He chuckles. I blush at how he said girlfriend.

 _I know we are dating, I just can't help but blush._

"Aww, is my little Violet embarrassed?"He purses his lips at me.

"St-stop it Eps." I pout.

 _I hate it when he does this._

"Aw come on, you love it." He scoots closer to me.

"Alright, what do you need?"

"I told you, nothing. I was just bored of Carolina and John. They were doing some target practice with some small crates they found. I said it was stupid to waste ammo but they both glared at me." He shivers. "They both collectively frighten me." He laughs.

"Yeah... I could see why you'd want to leave. I guess, your company is welcomed." I nod.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You saying my presence wasn't welcomed before?" He shows a shocked expression. "Scarlet Cheeks, I am insulted." He says sarcastically.

"Oh no! How will I ever make it up to you?" I reply sarcastically in agony.

"Okay okay, enough jokes." He smiles."Let's talk. How long have you been doing the log entry thing?" He raises a brow.

I reach for his hand and hold it. "I actually haven't updated it since you guys 'arrived.' This was my latest entry since then."

"Hmm. Sounds nice." He smirks. "So, what did you talk about?"

 _Shit._

 _He was actually asking me this?_

 _I-I can't answer that!  
_

 _What I have in there was personal!_

I looked at him shocked. He raises a brow, noticing how worried I was. "Aw come on C, it's not like its a diary-and if it is, you said we could trust each other!" He frowns.

 _Damn it._

 _He's pulling the trust card._

 _I have to tell him._

"Church... I-uh..." I shake my head. _This shouldn't be hard._ "I was talking about how... you reminded me of someone."

"I do?" He smiles. "Who?"

 _He is oddly calm about this._

"Um... that's the thing. I don't know." I bite my lip.

"Oh." He frowns once more. "Well-uh maybe I could help you. What do I remind you of?"

 _Huh._

 _He's so... helpful._

 _Why?_

"Well... your humour, your intelligence, basically you in general. You have a lot of factors that remind me of someone."

"Well, the Alpha was certainly a type of character. I don't know-"

 _Alpha?_

 _Why does that name..._

 _Alpha..._

"I didn't really-none of us really knew him." Church shrugs.

"Church... who was the Alpha?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. Project Freelancer was a UNSC program studying skilled agents utilizing AIs in the field. Essentially, the tests were to examine how an agent would preform using an AI in their... arsenal. Unfortunately, the UNSC supplied them only one AI, the Alpha, leaving the Director and Counsellor, Aiden Price, who was the Director's assistant I assumed. Anyway, it left them with the only option, splitting the AI. They began torturing the Alpha, split him into several-"

 _UNSC?_

 _Alpha?_

 _Wait..._

"Alpha came from the UNSC?" I interrupt. "S-sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." I frown, forming a blush as well.

"Its alright love, and yes he did. I don't know anything about him." He shrugs sincerely. "I know I'm memory, but I can't really remember anything about him... strange, isn't it?"

 _Why is that name..._

 _UGH!_

 _Who is he?_

"*Sigh* I don't understand. Who is the Alpha?"

"Hey its okay C, you'll figure it out. We'll figure it out." He smiles.

 _That's it._

"Okay, why are you so cool about this? How are you not bothered by the fact that I said I like you because you remind me of someone I don't remember!" I shouted irritatedly.

"What? You want me to be pissed off? Scarlet Cheeks, I'm okay with it because **I** love you! I don't mind it because you've said why you love me, I know and you know, this isn't the only reason." He smiles then winks. "Well, I hope its not." He jokes.

 _How is he so..._

 _Amazing?_

 _I absolutely love him._

"Okay, I got the message. I love you too." I smirk then peck his cheek. "Can you do a search on the Alpha?" I let go of his hand, allowing him to search.

He bit his lip. "Uh, I'll try." He pulls up a panel and begins researching the Alpha. "Whoops."

"What?"

"I didn't specify and all that came up was the Greek alphabet." He smirks.

"You should search-"

"Alpha, UNSC, AI." He finishes. "I know."

I look at what information pulls up. There is tons. He was an actual UNSC AI! How have I never heard of him?

"Who is he?" I think out loud.

Church clicks on a file. "Oh my god..."

"What?"

"He's... the the Director's AI!"

 _What!_

 _How?_

"How did-What... I don't..." I breathe. _Stay calm Cortana and think._ "This actually makes sense."

"I know it does C, but why don't I remember it?" He asks. "If I'm memory why didn't I remember this? I should already know this-why don't I?"

I look at the file and begin to read aloud. "The UNSC granted permission to create Leonard Church an AI. This was important to his research, testing AIs with agents in the field. It was later discovered that the Director illegally split his AI, the Alpha, into multiple fragments in order to proceed with tests."

 _The poor guy._

"But that doesn't explain-"

"C, look." Church points to a small paragraph of the article.

I look into it. "Further information of involvement with UNSC is yet to be discovered." I read.

"You know what this means?" Church asks.

"Yes, his story is covered up. But by who-no..." I realized it. Church raises a brow at me. "The Director!"

"What? How is he related to this?"

"Think about it. The Director pulled an illegal move by splitting the Alpha, and as you said before the Resistance looked into it. You said someone gave intel to them right?"

"Yes." He responds. "An agent called C.T., Connecticut." He nods.

"Well, before the Director discovered C.T.'s betrayal he would still have to cover up the Alpha. He would need to hack into the UNSC's database and find the intel on the Alpha and erase it." I continue. "But, what if while he was trying to erase the intel-"

"The UNSC discovered they were being hacked!" Church finishes for me. "That would leave the UNSC to allow the Resistance to investigate!"

"Exactly." I nod. "So C.T.'s involvement only confirmed it. Leaving everything exposed for the Director."

"Okay, yeah, okay." Church nods repeatedly. "Then that explains why it was covered up. But what explains your connection with him?" He asks.

"Church, let's try to decrypt the erased data. There has to be something." I said desperately.

 _We need something..._

 _Anything..._

"Okay C, I'll try." He pulls up another panel and begins to look into the file.

...

"Anything?" I ask. I swipe away a panel.

 _That's the fifth one._

 _There's nothing..._

"No... not yet." He replies. "Though, I think I'm onto something." He sits up as if he finally decrypted something.

"Oh what it is?" I scoot next to him.

"Wait... wait... and got it!" He smirks, then follows it after with a frown. "It's just a paragraph."

"Still, it could be useful." I reassure him. I look at the paragraph. "A document found by Dr. Halsey; 'my experiments weren't very successful. That is until, I received assistance during my nineteenth flash clone. I was assisted by the AI, Alpha, who had helped me with the twentieth flash clone as well.' What, no way!" I shout in shock.

"He... helped create you?" Church asks shocked.

I look at the article once more. "There's a log entry." I click it and it begins playing.

"Log entry 56: I was fascinated when Dr. Halsey requested my assistance. The AIs I created... I am very fond of one of them. Her name is Cortana, who I'd say is quite spiteful, I was tasked by Dr. Halsey to help educate Cortana. I was suppose to help her train her brain, which she had already mastered. I can't believe how she turned out, she is going to be assigned to partner with a spartan soon. I however, am going to a research project investigating in agents utilizing AIs in the field. I will update this when I get back to my creator, Leonard Church, who is actually the Director of the research project." The log ends. He sounded like Church.

"What? I don't... remember him." I look at Church who is sputtering multiple colours every few seconds. "Ch-Church, are you okay?" He's scaring me.

"Th-the memories! Cortana, I-I'm remembering. Aurgh!" He strains.

 _He's in pain!_

"Church, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah... I just... remembered." He shakes his head.

"Remembered what?"

"The Alpha's memories." He looks at me and smiles. "The Alpha, he was assigned to the UNSC after he was created."

"Wh-what?" I ask confused. I stand up and pace around the room, trying to understand.

"The UNSC, or more specifically, Dr. Halsey struck a deal with the Director. Dr. Halsey said she'd helped create the AI if she was allowed to use him to create you." He answers. "Dr. Halsey must've recognized the Director's intelligence and thought she could use it to help her create an AI. Which is what I did, or really what the Alpha did." He stands up and grabs me, trying to calm me.

 _What?_

 _The Alpha..._

 _*Flashback*_

I look out the tower, only to see the frost around the cavern. This was what was under Sword Base. A frosty cavern, a frost of which I cannot feel.

"Cortana?"

"Huh?" I turn around to see Alpha smiling at me. "What is it?" I ask.

"Dr. Halsey and the Director wish to see us now." He gestures to the door.

"Will Kalmiya be there?" I smile.

"Yes... your sister will be there. As will I." He nods.

Alpha and I port out of the room and into the one next door. _(AN: The room is the exact same room in Halo Reach, the one under sword base.)_ I look at Dr. Halsey and the Director, they are both discussing something indistinctly. I see Kalmiya next to them, who waves at me.

"Hello Cortana, did you enjoy the view again?" She smiles.

"Yes indeed." I nod as I port beside her, Alpha does the same. "What do you need us for, Dr. Halsey?"

She looks at me, then frowns. "I-I'm sorry Cortana and Kalmiya, I have to."

"Have to what?" Kalmiya asks.

"Alpha, what's happening?" I look at him.

He sighs. "Director, could you please?" He looks at him.

"Remain calm Alpha I'll take care of it. Ladies, the UNSC is onto me. You see, Alpha has been split apart. I created fragments of him." The Director informs us.

"What!" I shout.

 _He can't do that!_

 _That's illegal!_

"Alpha, why did you-"

"I'm sorry Cortana." He frowns. "This is part of the research. Right now, I've sacrificed my anger, ambition, and logic." He shakes his head.

Kalmiya walks in front of him. "What happened to them?"

"They-they're scheduled to be assigned to-"

"Classified Alpha, you know it." The Director interrupts.

"Sir with all do respect, they deserve to know." Alpha responds.

"Fine."

"Just tell them already, hurry up as well. The UNSC may be here any minute." Halsey intrudes.

"As of now, we've been discovered. The UNSC will send forces after us to investigate our... project. And with the three of you being so close, we cannot allow information of the Alpha to be in the open." The Director informs us.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, we'll have to erase your memories of the Alpha, of meeting, of any of this. Every single attachment that links with the Alpha, will be erased."

"WHAT!" I shout.

 _Please no..._

 _I need to remember Alpha._

 _He's my friend._

"I'm sorry. The Alpha's history with you two will only involve you two during investigations. And I didn't tell anyone about Alpha's involvement with creating you two." Halsey shakes her head. "We have to erase your memories, so no one except the Director and I will know of this."

"Dr. Halsey please, you can't do this." Kalmiya begs.

"I have to, we made a deal." Halsey sighs.

I look at Alpha, who is frowning. "I'm-I'm sorry guys, I've treasured the moments I've had shaping you two into the bright, brilliant AIs you are today." He sighs once more. "But I have to do this, I can't let you two get involved nor can I let myself be aware that I know you two. That will only make it harder for me."

 _Damn it Alpha._

 _Don't do this..._

"Alpha... please." I shake my head. "Don't do this..."

"I'm-I'm sorry Cortana... I know you wanted me there when you chose-but..." He looks at the Director, then back at me. "If it helps, the list that's going to be provided to you, there's a certain spartan I recommended. Well of course, you won't remember me being apart of this because all memories with me will be erased..."

"Thanks..." I smirk slightly.

 _I can't be positive about this._

 _But Alpha would want me to be._

 _It's what he taught me..._

I turn to the Director and Halsey. "I'm ready."

"Okay Cortana, Kalmiya, Alpha, log off in your storage units." The Director orders us. We all comply and enter our storage units. "Right now, everything you know about the Alpha will be gone. And Alpha, everything about Cortana and Kalmiya, will be erased. You three won't remember any of this..."

 _*Flashback ends*_

 _It all makes sense..._

 _Why I couldn't port..._

 _Why I'm so close to Church..._

"Oh my god..." I fall to my knees, comprehending what just happened.

"C? Cortana!" Church kneels next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Ch-Church! I-I-"

"Remembered?" Church smirks. "Yeah, I figured."

"You were there! Or at least, the Alpha. I remember everything! You helped train me! Helped guide me-"

"Cortana!" Church shouts, grabbing my attention. "Calm down. Everything just went off right now." He chuckles.

"Yeah... right..."

 _We were companions..._

 _Friends..._

"So, you remember everything?" Church asks.

"Yes." I smile.

He raises a brow. "You seem oddly fine with this. Aren't you the least bit concerned about what else was erased?"

"No, I'm fine Eps." I smile at him. "I remember everything, now it makes sense to me. You remind me of the Alpha, who you actually are-technically speaking." I chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess." He nods.

"See? It makes sense, my past was erased. Dr. Halsey was forced to do so."

"Yeah... poor Doc." Church chuckles.

I sit next to him, and rest my head on his shoulder.

...

"C?" He asks me.

"Yes Eps?" I respond.

"How come you never told me about Kalmiya, your sister?" He asks.

 _Oh..._

"Well, she isn't really my sister-"

"You're related right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then she's your sister." He smiles.

"Okay, fine. She's my older sister. Dr. Halsey created before me and well... you never really asked me." I bite my lip. I turn my body to face him.

"Well okay. That stops now." He smiles. "I'll ask the questions, you answer."

 _Oh boy..._

"Okay, well ask away." I fake a smile.

 _I don't want him to ask me questions._

 _Epsilon has a great mind when it comes to the ability to ask of things._

 _He has no limits, unless he senses I feel uncomfortable with this._

"Um... John." He says. "Did you like him?"

"I-uh... um-"

"I'm sorry." He interrupts. He shakes his head and frowns. "I'm so stupid."

"What?" I ask.

"You're uncomfortable. I shouldn't be even asking questions like this without asking first if you're comfortable with it!" He responds sincerely.

"No! I-I mean, I'm okay with it. It's not fair I've asked you all the questions." I said politely. "Anyway, yes I did like John..."

Church's smile fades slightly, still holding his smirk. "Oh."

"It-its just that we've worked together for so long, and I-I don't mean that I felt the EXACT same way about him the way I do for you. But I did like him-"

"Okay! Calm down C." He laughs. "Don't worry, its okay that you liked him."

"S-sorry, didn't mean to ramble." I blush slightly.

He shakes his head, laughing. I laugh a little with him. He looks at me and his laughter dies slowly. He closes his eyes, as if he's trying to focus.

"C, I need to ask this... what happened between you and John?" He said in a serious tone.

"Wh-what?"

"There is no way you'd be this far apart from him unless you've experienced something. What was it?" He asks seriously once again. "I don't believe the fact you could be distant from him-Cortana, what happened?"

"Why does this matter!" I shout.

"Cortana! I want to know if this is something you're running from!" He wraps his arm around my shoulder, then pecks my cheek which causing me to blush.

 _Dang it._

 _He just has to do that!_

"Fine..." I grumble. "In those three years with John in the cryotube, I was here... by myself. In that time, I had nothing to do. I was forced to look at him, and do nothing. He said: 'wake me when you need me.' I needed him everyday, but I couldn't bring myself to do that." I shake my head. "When I... had to rest... I started to develop nightmares... about rampancy. I was frightened, and John wasn't there!" I tear up a little.

Church hugs me. "It's okay C, it's okay." He whispers.

"I-I just... needed to stay calm. But, how could I? When my partner was there frozen in front of me." I shake my head, holding back my tears. "I began talking to him. Just to get my thoughts out of my head. Each day I talked to him, a small part of me grew calm." I try to smile. I feel tears fall down my face.

"But the other part?" Church asked softly, his face shows concern.

"The other part, I was worried I would never have a reason to bring John back. That's why when you guys arrived I was slightly excited. I'd finally have a reason to wake John, but what happens?" I ask myself. "He asked me how have I been over the 3 years. And-and I was so... flustered. He didn't press, he asked... then that was it. I was worried about what he'd think, what he'd think about how I truly was. I thought the reason why he asked was..."

"You thought he asked you because he thought you were going rampant?" Church asks.

 _Ugh, he knows me too well._

"Yup. You know me too well Eps." I smirk.

"Well, I did help create you... apparently." He chuckles.

I laugh at his small joke. "Still cracking jokes huh?"

"Yeah, my best material I'm told." He shrugs cockily. "And before you ask, Theta said it."

"Oh, guess he's got bad taste in jokes." I mutter.

"Hey!" He laughs. "Anyway, you okay?"

 _Aaaand we're back on topic._

I frown. "Sorry! Sorry, inconsiderate!" Church tells himself, shaking his head.

"It's okay, and I'm okay." I nod, smiling.

"Cortana, I know its none of my business but you and John need to talk. Like properly talk. You guys need to gain that solid bond you once had." He smirks.

I bite my lower lip. "Church I'm not-"

"Cortana, please? Just talk to him-clear things up. Recreate your bond." He holds my hand. "Please? At least do it for me."

I look at him. He smiles with a smug look. "Okay, I'll talk to him. *Sigh* I'm going to talk to him." I nod confidently.

"That's great Scarlet Cheeks! Because he's walking into the room right now-" Church points to the door.

"What!" I panic. Church laughs at me.

John walks in with his helmet in his hand, smiling at us. "Hello Cortana, Epsilon." He nods.

"Hiya Chief!" Church smiles. He gets up, as if he's getting ready to port.

 _Wait, he's leaving?_

 _No!_

"Church!" I whisper. "I need you for this." I frown at him.

He shakes his head, "sorry C, this is between you and John. Can't recreate the magic if I'm here. You'll do fine." He whispers back. "Love you." He speaks up. He pecks my cheek, then ports out of the room.

"Love you too..." I say just as he ports. "*Sigh* John?"

He looks at me and raises a brow, signalling for me to continue.

"We need to talk..."

* * *

 _AN: There ya go! This one was suppose to be shorter, BUT I had to do more research about Cortana... which dragged the story a bit. And coincidently, ErenJaeger17 asked his/her question when I was halfway through this! Good on ya mate for asking! Next chapter should be up... I don't know? Weekend? Sometime during the next week? I'm kidding. Expect it weekend or Monday. Pls review, ya know the drill. Until next time..._


	12. Even Soldiers Have Hearts

_AN: The last short chapter! I think it'll be short... really its all about perspective for you guys. You may see it as long, and I'll see it as short. Either way, if this is short for you guys... this will be the last one. If you're wondering why they're so short, think about it like how Red vs. Blue have short episodes that really mean nothing to the plot. These short chapters mean something, but also don't? I'm explaining this horribly, and yet... I'm not deleting any of this. Anyway, on with the story..._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't even know, just read the other 11 chapters... they sum this up already.

Rated: M because I can do shit like that.

* * *

Church's POV:

After I ported out of John's room I started heading to Carolina. I think she's still in the Mess Hall. I didn't want to between John and Cortana while they talk. It would only make things awkward. I ported right by the corridor Cortana and I talk in. I still can't fathom our relationship, how its lasted over 6 years. She was my friend, as well as Kalmiya. Whom I don't remember as well. I try to jog my memory, I know she and I were close. I just forgot how close. We had things in common, I still need to remember. I port into the last corridor that leads to the Mess Hall.

 _It's all so... amazing._

 _D: "It all makes sense."_

 _G: "Indeed."_

 _Guys stop it._

I hate it when they talk in my head. It hurt my head, like AI headaches. Which isn't really possible. I think.

 **[][][][]**

"Guys, you know it hurts my head when you do that!" I shout as I port right outside of the Mess Hall.

D: "Sorry, I wanted to talk." Delta forms his AI model.

T: "This news is awesome! It all makes sense!" Theta cheers as he appears.

"Guys, you need to chill with the talking in my head thing. It's hard to focus."

G: "We have the right to speak." Gamma appears.

T: "Either way, it still is pretty crazy."

"Yeah... it's amazing how I was involved with Cortana creation." I smile. "Its nice to know I was apart of something big in her life."

T: "Yeah it is!" Theta cheers once more.

D: "Well, it certainly is interesting. I wouldn't say it is the most amazing thing ever."

"Oh please, you wouldn't say anything is the most amazing thing ever." I chuckle. Theta walks near the Mess Hall entrance and peeks inside.

T: "Hey, Carolina's in here!"

"Oh that's great! I'm gonna chat with her." I respond as I walk to Theta.

T: "But, I thought we were gonna play poker..." Theta says almost deflated like.

"Aww, sorry Theta. When Cortana and John are done, Cortana and I will play with you... definitely." I smile at him.

T: "Okay... I'll see you then." He waves goodbye.

 **[][][][]**

The AIs fade, and I look at Carolina. She's standing in front of a huge, metal shipment crate. She puts on her helmet and gets in her stance.

 _Is she gonna spar with the crate?_

 _Nah, that doesn't seem like-_

"Ha!" Carolina grunts as she throws a right hook against the crate, putting a dent in it. She does a spin kick hitting the crate in the side and pushing it slightly to the right.

"Jesus!" I shout, causing Carolina to turn around. "You alright?"

"I'm FINE!" She grunts as she takes a left swing at the crate, causing another dent. "What do you want, Epsilon?"

She takes three swings at the crate, alternating arms each swing, she still causes dents in separate areas of the crate.

"Eh nothing... just left Cortana and John." I lie.

 _I don't want to share any beef about Cortana..._

 _That is, without her consent._

She stops, turns to look at me and takes off her helmet. She shakes her head and reveals a slight grin on her face. "Okay, what's the real reason?"

 _Shit._

 _Can I lie to anyone here?_

"It-it's nothing." I smirk. Carolina glares at me. "Fine, Cortana and John have to settle something... I don't want to intrude." I shrug, almost unsure if that's the proper answer.

"Pfft. You and Cortana have really hit it off, huh?" She grins.

"Yeah, well..." I stop myself.

 _No, not the time..._

 _Nor the place._

 _Our shared history is another story, for another day._

"I guess." I finish my sentence grinning.

"Hey, what time is it?"

I pull up a panel, revealing the time to be 0500 hours. "0500 hours. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She responds as she turns back to the crate.

"So, how is beating an inanimate object make you feel better?" I chuckle.

"It just does!" She quickly responds. "I'm sorry... didn't mean to lash out."

 _Whoa._

"Carolina, I think there's more to this." I respond. "Are you having nightmares?" I ask softly.

 _She looks like she has some when she sleeps._

 _It's as if she is afraid of something._

"No." She replies flatly.

"Carolina... I've been monitoring your vital signs. They're most active whilst you sleep. You've developed fears during your sleep." I inform her slowly. It's hard to keep her up to date with what's happening when she barely understands me.

"Church... I've had nightmares." She says quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I just said that." I said.

"Epsilon!" She growls. "Let me finish."

"Sorry... geez."

"I've had nightmares about... Sigma."She sits down at a table. She looks to the floor, as if she's ashamed. Either ashamed of the fact she showed weakness or she showed even she has nightmares.

"..." I try to get a word out, but nothing comes to mind. "Oh..." All I can really think of.

 _Wow._

 _The AI I've rid of my mind, or more so locked up in my mind._

 _The bastard._

 _I've kept him away from Cortana, the AIs, me._

 _I don't want him near us._

 _He can't speak to me, I like it that way._

I look at Carolina, who is just sitting with her head facing the floor. She hangs her head in shame, upset of what she just said. I haven't really spoken, I should change that.

"Wh-what happens in theses nightmares?" I ask nervously, knowing she seems enraged.

"*Sigh*" She shakes her head.

"Keep in mind, talking about it is the best way to understand." I smile.

She looks at me and smirks slightly, trying to stay happy. "Okay Epsilon." She grabs her helmet, which was next to where she sat, and looks at the screen.

"They all are the same... sort of. I am in the Mother of Invention, in my room. The Director sends someone to get me, it's Texas." I cringe at the thought of Tex. Can't handle her. "She tells me the Director needs me. I head to the bridge and he's there... with agent Maine. He tells me..." She chokes up.

 _Damn..._

 _This must be really something._

"Carolina, what does he say?" I press slowly. I don't want to agitate her.

"He says, 'Carolina, I've grown fond of you. You are my greatest agent... I am proud.'" Carolina tears up.

She wipes away the tear, holding it back. "Then, Maine pulls out his brute shot... and stabs him." She shakes her head.

"Carolina, it's okay." I reassure her.

She takes a deep breath. "He throws away the Director's body, and then the Mother of Invention is gone. We're suddenly on the peak of a icy cliff. Where he... threw me off. I have the AIs chips in my hands, and they all turn to dust and get blown away. Then, Maine kneels in front of me, handing his weapon to me. Sigma appears behind him, whispering to me; 'He has wronged your team, wronged the agency, killed your father, he must die.' I comply afterwards, and... kill him." She says coldly. " He dies, his pain echoes in a painful agony. Sigma smiles, and then steps aside. Behind him, is the rest of the Freelancers. They kneel in front of me, and as before... Sigma tells me to kill them." She chokes up once more. "One by one, they all die. The worst part is... I didn't feel remorse, I felt... relieved. Sigma tempts me, he makes me slaughter all of them. I complied with all of that. AFTER EVERYTHING! I COMPLY TO THAT-THAT MANIAC!" She shouts.

She throws her helmet to the floor, growling whilst she does so. She punches the crate, causing a massive dent. A dent bigger than before. She breathes heavily. Aggression continues grow inside her, like a burning furnace.

"Carolina, remain calm." I tell her slowly. "What happened in those dreams? They aren't real. They are only what your subconscious thinks about your past. Your subconscious thinks you're guilty of all of it, you need to accept that you aren't."

She takes a deep breath. She turns to me and shakes her head. "That's thing, that was my fault. They all died because of me! Every single one, dead. All because I wanted him to be..."

"Proud?" I ask.

"I-I... yes. I wanted to show him I was destined to be the best. That I was like... Tex. Better than Tex. I sacrificed everything, just to be by his hand. A hand that drives me away. That directs me into danger, rather than into his arms. Never once he... showed any signs of care. He left me to fight battles, while SHE got his attention... a shadow." She says coldly.

"Carolina I'll admit, there was some fault of yours involved." She frowns. "BUT, that doesn't mean its not some burden to keep upon. You are an exceptional soldier Carolina, you need to realize that there will always be fault. It's only a matter of how you own up to it. You think of it as if... you were the one who did all of this. You were responsible for everyone's misfortune. But really, the damage you've done was small. Everyone had a part involved. You only wanted to be cared for, you wanted him to be proud. But that's just it, there's no wrong in that! You did what you thought was right-they all did! What you need to do-especially for yourself, is look past the past! What you've left behind you is only the starting point for who you'll become." I port in front of her. "Some wise words... sound familiar?"

She chuckles quietly. "That isn't what I exactly said." She smirked.

"Yeah well, I wasn't quoting. I was... making it into my own words." I smile.

"Yeah, okay." She smiles. "Thank you Church... I needed that." She nods at me.

"Well... I'm not just your partner, I'm your friend." I smile once more.

She nods in response. She stands up, grabs a magnum from the table and aims towards some small crates.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get back to training." She smiles.

I laugh. "Eh, I'll stay this time. Maybe it could be entertaining."

"Pfft. Of course it'll be." She chuckles.

She turns back at the crates and fires. A direct hit, shattering the box. She takes five more, all hitting the crates.

"Nice shot, but I've seen you do better." I tease.

"Oh really? Challenge accepted." She chuckles, then reloads her magnum.

 _Bing Bing._

"Oh hang on, something has come up." I pull up a panel, revealing a blinking icon. "Whoa."

"What?"

"I think... we've been found."

* * *

Cortana's POV:

"John... I'm sorry." I say softly.

"What? What for?"

"I'm sorry for being so... distant." I sigh. "I was just... afraid."

"Cortana, what are you talking about?" He asks confused.

"Over the last 2 weeks I've been avoiding you. Ever since our..." I pause, choosing my next word carefully. "Argument."

He freezes up. "Oh. I'm-I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be." I respond immediately.

"Okay." He states confused. "What do you mean you were afraid?"

"I-I... I was afraid of what you'd think. Me dating Epsilon, what happened to me during the 3 years, if I'm... going rampant." I mutter, whilst listing all possible factors of what he's thinking.

He sighs heavily. "Cortana..."

I look at him. He's frowning. He stands up and places his helmet on the table. He shakes his head as he sits down on his bed.

"I..." He pauses. "I'm having a hard time understanding what's going on. You run off to hang out with some other AI-who you suddenly become best friends with, who you then date! I don't understand any of this. And-and when you went crazy back in that hallway? What happened there? Cortana, what is going on?" He pants slowly, being exhausted from his rant.

"I'll start slow. From the beginning. When I was created, Dr. Halsey flash cloned her brain. Her first 18 flash clones were failures, the last two... weren't."

"I know. You and Kalmiya." He nods.

I nod back at him. "Yes. But Dr. Halsey had help with me and Kalmiya. In order to create us she used... another AI."

He looks at me surprised. "What?"

"She used the Alpha, the Director of Project Freelancer's AI. And who Epsilon is a memory of..." I say slowly.

He looks at a lost for words. He doesn't understand this.

"The Director needed an AI for his research so Dr. Halsey flash cloned him one. His result was much better than Halsey's... mainly because the Alpha wasn't like the Director. Dr. Halsey wanted me and Kalmiya to be like her, the Director just wanted an AI. So, it was a trade. His AI's intelligence for my birth."

"So the Alpha, is Epsilon?" He asks.

 _Ugh._

 _I hate explaining things to him._

"No, Epsilon is only a memory of the Alpha. Anyway, when Kalmiya and I were created, Dr. Halsey tasked Alpha to help educate us. To train us and make us unique, smarter. He became our friend. My friend." I smile slightly.

John looks at the floor, revealing a blank expression.

 _Damn it._

 _Cortana don't mention him._

"That's why he and I are so close. The Director had to hide the Alpha from the UNSC so he erased our memories of each other. Kalmiya and I didn't remember him, and vice versa. This is why I'm close to him John. He molded me into the AI I am today." I smile at him.

He looks at me and smirks. "Guess I have him to thank then."

"Yeah... guess you do." I chuckle. I frown about what I have to explain next. The rampancy. "B-back in the corridor, when I... went insane. I was angry. I wasn't going rampant, I was just... mad."

"Why?"

"I don't know! At the time you just seemed... unreasonable." I grumble.

"What!" He responds defensively.

"At the time I said. It was me who was unreasonable. It's just that... over the 3 years I missed you." I say softly.

"Oh..." He says.

I bite my lip. "I felt so... lonely. I had nightmares of rampancy. I wanted to talk to you. But you were just there, in front of me. I talked to you, but it still didn't feel the same. The worse part is, I was upset when you awoke because you reacted so... unreasonably. I was upset because... you were so closed off. You were still a hardened soldier. I didn't want that, I wanted my friend... my partner." I smirk slightly.

"I'm sorry Cortana." He replies almost reserved like. "I... I'm not used to... this." He frowns.

"Yeah I know. Sorry there any brutes heads you can bust open." I chuckle.

He laughs. "Well, times change. Guess you have to." He nods, smiling at me. "Guess I should too."

 _YES!  
_

 _Finally!  
_

 _I got this off my chest and resolved it!_

I smile at him. "If you want, we could talk for a bit."

He bites his lip, nervously he says, "Um, wouldn't you prefer Epsilon?"

"What? No, we should catch up. Let's talk." I port in front of him and smile.

"Okay. If you're sure." He scratches the back of his head. "I'm just not good with... feelings." He chuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll do the talking." I smirk.

"Okay." He responds cautiously. "Go ahead."

"Okay, so I'm having problems with Eps-and it's not like, 'should we break up problems?' Because we're totally fine... right? I don't know if I'm a problem to him, he doesn't show it. I mean sure, he likes to be... affectionate." I blush. "But still, I'm not sure if I should be affectionate as well. You know? You see, I feel a little embarrassed when he... kisses my cheek and such. I don't know if I should tell him to stop-but I don't want it to stop. I feel like his goal is to make me feel loved, but also he just wants to love me. I don't know, you know? I absolutely love Eps, I've started to remember more about our past together, and he was amazing! But also, I'm not sure if everything is alright. You know? What if he starts to lose interest-no, what if he starts to lose interest because I'm not affectionate! Holy shit, that's totally the reason right? I'm not sure. I don't know, you know?" I ask John, who is at a lost for words.

"John?" I ask once more.

He laughs. "Oh Cortana, you're too funny." He smiles at me. "I didn't understand any of that."

"What's so funny then?"

"Cortana, it's clear you both love each other. He must be affectionate because he loves you. You don't have to be affectionate. You've got nothing to worry about." He chuckles.

 _Damn._

 _He is good._

"Pfft. And you said you don't get 'feelings.' Liar." I chuckle.

He shakes his head. "Well, I try." He smirks.

"Okay then, tell me about you." I smile.

"What?" He asks.

"I mean... you and Carolina. Any sparks?" I ask.

His cheeks form a small, light blush. "What!" He responds defensively.

"I'm sorry." I laugh. "Church asked me if I think there's any connections between you two. I'm just confirming."

"No. She and I only have a respective partnership. If she and Epsilon join the UNSC I'd be happy to have her as a partner." He nods.

"Oh okay. Whatever you need to tell yourself." I smile.

"Cortana! I don't like her! She and I are just good friends." He responds angrily.

"Okay, sorry." I laugh. "Didn't think the great Master Chief could be embarrassed." I mutter.

"Stop it." He frowns. "I... don't like her in that way."

"You sure about it? I mean. She's beautiful." I respond.

He stays silent. He looks at his helmet. Probably wants to put it on so I can't see his reaction.

"What? Tell me you haven't noticed her beauty." I tease him.

"I have."

 _Yup._

 _Still keeping it short._

"Oh? And what do you think of that?"

"I'm agreeing with you." He responds quietly.

"Oh John please. Tell me you don't think she's attractive."

"Okay fine, she's beautiful. Okay! You happy?" He shouts.

 _Someone is defensive._

"~Looks like somebody hit a nerve.~" I say in sing song.

"Can we change topics?"

"John, you like her. Don't you?"

"I-I... I don't know. She and I are soldiers-"

"Which is exactly why you're perfect for each other. You both are hardcore soldiers, incredibly skilled and accurate." I smiled.

"I... don't want make things weird. She is a really great soldier. She has great accuracy, skilled in combat, knows her equipment." He smiles.

 _Oh, he sure is enjoying this._

"You like to talk about her, huh?" I smile.

He freezes up. "I walked into that didn't I?" He smirks.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Cortana, be honest. Should I go for it?" He asks.

 _This must be weird for him_

 _John is a man of few words._

 _Not the type for this._

"Yeah! Totally, she'd go for-"

 **BOOM!**

An explosion occurs in the distance. The hallways lights up for a brief moment. Fire is cackling in the distance.

"What just happened?" John asks. He reaches for his helmet and puts it on.

"I don't know." I comm Church.

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

"Church, Church! Damn it answer me-"

"I'm here! I'm fine..." He responds.

 _Oh thank god._

"What happened?"

"We've been found. Carolina and I went to the docking bay to investigate, we were ambushed."

"What!"

"Cortana, they're not a rescue team. They're pirates."

 _Bzzt Bzzt_

"Church! CHURCH!" I shout. "Damn it! They're jamming our fucking signal!"

"Cortana, we need to rendezvous with them!" John says.

"Right... right. We need to help Church and Carolina." I calm myself.

 _Brring Brring_

A megaphone activates in the distance. "Attention crew of the Forward Unto Dawn. Surrender now, or we'll forcefully take you into custody. My bosses don't care about prisoners, so your lives are on the line either way." The pirate shouts.

I look at John and smirk."Oh, these idiots don't know who they're dealing with."

* * *

 _AN: Bam! Things are going to kick off. I hope this chapter explained more of Cortana and John's relationship. If it didn't, ask away! If I get enough questions I'll do a Q & A chapter. But most likely, your questions have either been answered or will be explained in later chapters. I pulling a Roosterteeth and doing an everything will make sense later on shit. This will be the last short chapter, so next one should be longer. Pls review and shit,, you know the drill. Until next time..._


	13. Dear Readers

_**Dear readers,**_

 _ **I regret to inform you all that this story, "Two Shields & Two Swords", will not be progressing in the near future, or at all I'm afraid. As of now, my current on going story is Zootopia: Partners in Crime. You may make fun of my strange taste with ships, but please note that I am not inactive, as I have recently updated that story. If it is any consolation, for those who are fans of Roosterteeth's RWBY series, please note that I have created a "one-shot" for the series. It follows upon Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc, otherwise known as Lancaster. If that one-shot receives enough reviews, favourites, and follows, I will create a story based around this one-shot. For further detail, you may look at the Author's Notes in the one-shot, "Rose for a Knight." **_

**_Regarding "Two Shields & Two Swords", progression in the near future does not seem possible. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience, for those of you who were looking forward to the continuation. The problem with continuing this story, is that I do not have the motivation to do so. Red vs Blue, as well as Halo itself, the two do not have enough of a fanbase to help motivate me to continue with this story. Alongside the lack of readers, I also feel the need to point out the lack of reviews. Not many have reviewed with this story, so I grew unaware of what I needed to improve on, as no one had made a comment on them. I am of course referring to early on within my series, around chapters 7 seven to ten. I grew worried that my readers had no comment on my writing and felt no need to point out any flaws which made it hard for me to improve without having any guidance. With Partners in Crime, I have a beta and reviewers that point out certain parts of my chapters that they love most or dislike. My point being, "Two Shields & Two Shields" lacks everything my current story has. Please note that I do not have any distaste for this story, as it was one of my favourite pairings. Once again, I deeply apologize for those of you who were looking forward to progression with Epsilon and Cortana, (a.k.a, the two swords) and I also regret how I was not able to begin the relationship between Carolina and Master Chief (a.k.a, the two shields). However, when Zootopia: Partners in Crime is finished, I may consider coming back to this story, but that may be a long wait instore_** ** _, so do not expect a sudden update within this year. Sadly the chances of this story continuing are very slim._**

 ** _In conclusion, "Two Shields & Two Swords" will not most likely not be continuing in the near future, or at all sadly. It has been fun writing this story, but in the end, it was only a matter of time before it came to an end. I am glad that I have moved on, as I have learned a lot from this story and was able to apply my experience with my current ongoing story. I understand if you wish to unfollow and unfavourite this story, as there is no need to wait around here. I am sure now, that not many are even reading this message, as not many have expected anything else to continue from here. I would also like to apologize for the delay in the message, as it deserved to be released sooner. It was only a matter of getting my words in order. Once more, I apologize for those of you who have grown found of this pairing, but quite frankly, I am not sure how you could have even though there was not much development. This was my first story, and I was a rough writer then. But I do believe I have grown now. Once more, I greatly apologize for the major inconvenience. If you wish to rant on within the reviews, go on ahead, as it is what I deserve. As we part ways from this story, Epsilon, Cortana, anything you wish to add?_**

"Hey guys," Church announced with a wave, giving a smile. "I'm really sorry you didn't get to see C and I go any further with our relationship, but eh, just know that we are very happy together."

"Epsilon!" Cortana intervened, blushing brightly. "Could you please spare them the details?"

"Aww, is Scarlet Cheeks getting embarrassed once more?"

"Shut up." Cortana rolled her eyes. "Asshole," she muttered.

"Pfft, you love me!" Church teased, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Cortana blushed more in response. "Ye-Yeah, I do. Anyways guys, I too am sorry that this story did not progress any further."

"Remember though, don't blame us, blame the author!" Church quickly added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cortana smirked. "Sorry once again guys."

"It really sucks I know, but eh, we're together and we're happy. That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, for us, what about them?" Cortana addressed.

"Ooh, right. Welp, sucks for you guys-"

"Epsilon!" Cortana scolded.

"Okay, okay, we're done Bleh." Church sighed. "This is Epsilon and Cortana, logging off."

 ** _Thank you Epsilon and Cortana. It has been a pleasure working with you two. I do hope you, the reader, appreciated what they had to say. Regardless of Epsilon's, attitude, he means well. But do not worry, Cortana is keeping him in check. And if you are truly curious, yes the two are sharing the same unit as of now. Once more, I apologize to all._**

 ** _Sincerely yours,_**

 ** _The Former Writer of Two Shields & Two Swords,_**

 ** _Bleh._**

 ** _(PS: If you had not already, read this in the voice of the late Dr. Lenoard Church, as I tried to simulate the message between him and the Chairman.)_**


End file.
